ONNA MUSHA
by La Kalaka
Summary: Sexto capitulo. Todos han comenzado a converger. Lo que sea que amenaza, ya se encuentra en la tierra. Los Kaios temen y el Kami Sama, Maron y Pan, ya han sido alcanzados. ¿Quién es él?
1. Prologo: sueños del pasado

O N N A - M U S H A

**= P R O L O G O =**   
  
"SUEÑOS DEL PASADO"

  
  
  
  
__

¡¡BROAAAAAAAAAAM!!   


Un enorme estruendo, la tierra se agrieta y se resquebraja a cientos de metros a la redonda. Una figura yace casi hundida en el suelo, mientras numerosas heridas corren por todo su cuerpo y la sangre escurre por un rostro lastimado y sucio. 

Siente en su boca el sabor de la sangre, sangre que no deja de manar. Con dolor aprieta sus puños e intenta incorporar su frágil figura, oye a sus huesos protestar pero no ceja en su empeño, quedarse ahí es dejarse morir. A base de esfuerzos y un continuo apretar de dientes para soportar su dolor, lo logra solo para alzar la vista y ver a su feroz enemigo acometer de nuevo en su contra. 

Son fracciones de segundo, aun así lo suficientes para quitarse del camino justo a tiempo de que reciba el poderoso ataque, mas para su mala fortuna no puede evitar las ondas de choque que la zarandean como una hoja. 

- ¡No! - Se revuelve en el aire y a duras penas cae de pie. 

Por unos instantes el combate se detiene, se observan y analizan mutuamente, el le sonríe ladino, paladeando su victoria. 

- Bien hecho querida, lo has hecho bien. - y entrecierra sus ojos acentuando su mirada de burla hacia ella. 

- Imbécil - sisea entre jadeos, lo odia con todas sus fuerzas, mas no esta dispuesta a dar un paso atrás, el no la humillará ni ganará. 

Pero, su ser entero esta al limite y sabe que no le queda de otra, las fuerzas han mermado por igual, detesta saberlo pero es así, será a medias, piensa, de nuevo a medias. Arriesgarse seria una estupidez en su estado, lo que le consuela es que el no ha quedado en mejores condiciones que ella, aun cuando no lo demuestre y sonría con arrogancia el también esta al limite, un ultimo ataque y uno de los dos no quedará. 

Nadie sabe quien será y no puede arriesgar. 

Jugará la segunda opción, aunque este harta. 

El la observa, como un lobo a punto de lanzarse sobre la presa, ella se alista, será un engaño pero es lo único que le queda por hacer. 

Mientras tanto, el no pierde su tiempo, extiende sus brazos hacia ella y concentra su energía en las palmas, centra su objetivo, calcula, solo deber ser un golpe, un golpe lo suficientemente poderoso como para desintegrarla y al mismo tiempo un golpe que no lo mate a él. 

La energía va en aumento, falta poco, ella no se ha movido, sigue impávida en su misma posición con el cuerpo hacia delante como dispuesta a lanzarse a su propia muerte. 

- ¿Te has rendido querida? - piensa. 

Ella sigue ahí, inmóvil, su respiración se ha vuelto pesada y entonces... 

... el dispara. 

- ¡Inversus Implosion! - grita ante la sorpresa de él tirándose hacia delante. 

Todo parece ocurrir en cámara lenta, el ki blast pasa como una flecha rojiza y negra por encima de ella, apenas quemándole algunos cabellos. Con sus palmas detiene la caída al mismo tiempo que alza la vista para ver la cara de su rival, un rictus de ira y frustración desdibujan su rostro, entonces ella sonríe. 

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! - el grito escapa de su garganta, y la energía concentrada de sus palmas explota con furia. 

En contra de todo lo esperado, el impacto es disparado al subsuelo, solo se siente el temblar de la tierra, hasta que sorpresivamente, su oponente lograr ver como una circunferencia color del fuego se dibuja a su alrededor. 

Demasiado tarde para el... 

Cientos de haces de luz brotan y se desencadenan en un estallido monumental a sus pies. Solo se le oye gritar, en medio de aquella erupción de energía. 

- Pronto acabará - dice para si mientras lo ve perderse en el obscuro cielo y sin pensarlo mas, sacando fuerzas de donde ya no las hay, calcula y corre hacia un punto imaginario. 

Extiende los brazos y sus labios se empiezan a moverse rápidamente en un conjuro frenético, todo su rostro es un gesto de ansiedad a punto de estallar, sudor corriendo por su cara, los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y el murmullo ininteligible que escapa de su boca a gran velocidad, conjurando su energía en forma de delgados haces que con delicadeza se hunden y dibujan en la tierra, "El sello". 

Mientras tanto, arriba, en el cielo, Él empieza su caída. 

El peso del cansancio la hace tambalear; mas las palabras brotan de sus labios con la fuerza y la decisión de quien pelea hasta el final. 

- **¡Animae, immortalis est, selo de Ser, esperança efimera de um universo, abra suas portas, encerra o nada, me da a tregua até o dia que seja previsto que você o deixe sair!**

El terror se dibuja en los ojos de él, su cuerpo se crispa y se maldice interiormente, apenas tiene fuerzas y no las suficientes para librarse de lo que le espera abajo al contemplar lo que ella acaba de hacer y a lo cual ya ha conjurado, pero, en un agonizante movimiento extiende una mano y concentra su ultimo vestigio de energía, si él se va, ella con él y apunta. 

De nuevo el tiempo se detiene, la ultima palabra se ha dejado oír... 

- ¡Terminação!... - y un disparo... 

Las dos cosas se suceden simultáneamente, el símbolo se ilumina y el ultimo golpe se estrella y atraviesa su pecho. Su cuerpo empieza a caer hacia atrás víctima del impacto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Necesita ver, necesita saber que su ultimo esfuerzo no fue en vano, antes de morir. 

Lo puede observar, un millón de hilos de luz lo sujetan y lo jalan al interior a una velocidad pasmosa sin que el pueda hacer nada por librarse, tan solo una fugaz mirada de él, mezcla de odio y algo mas que no puede definir en su rostro. 

- "sufres mas..." - esa es su ultima frase antes de disolverse en el aire. 

¡PAF! 

Su cuerpo cae y el sello se apaga. 

"Sufres mas"

Aprieta los labios, tratando de contenerse al sentir algo caliente bajar por una de sus mejillas, no puede creer que ocurra, pero él y esa maldita frase han tenido la culpa. 

- Maldito.... mil veces maldito... tanto tiempo... tanto... ya... se me fue de las manos... 

Y con sus ultimas fuerzas, coloca su mano sobre su destrozado pecho, cerrando sus ojos para siempre, mientras una solitaria lagrima se pierde en la sequedad de aquella árida tierra.   
  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

- ¡Oh Dios!! 

Respira agitadamente y siente el sudor correr por su frente, sus manos tiemblan y se aferran a las sabanas. Mira a su alrededor, aún en la penumbra no le es difícil notar donde está, en casa, en su cama; todo ha sido un sueño y una sensación de agradable alivio vuelve a ella. 

De pronto siente su mano posarse en su pierna. 

- ¿Estás bien? 

- Si, perdón no quería despertarte. - le susurra feliz al oír su voz. 

Aun así nota su turbación y se incorpora a su lado, rodeándola y atrayéndola hacia él. 

- Ya paso. - la consuela en un susurro. 

Si, eso ya pasó, se dice a si misma, el miedo y el dolor se han ido, reemplazados por la agradable sensación de unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, dándole el calor y la seguridad que tanto anhela. Que importaría morir, piensa, si pudiera hacerlo en sus brazos. Por sentir sus brazos estrechándola con fuerza daría lo que fuera, todo, hasta su vida si fuera necesario. 

Un suspiro largo escapa de ella al sentir el mentón de él apoyarse sobre uno de sus delicados hombros, lentamente recorre sus brazos con sus manos y el deposita un beso en su cuello. Ella se gira hasta encontrar su rostro y le planta un pequeño beso, recarga su cuerpo y el se deja tumbar. Es así como los sorprenderá la mañana, abrazados y felices, contentos de tenerse el uno al otro, de poder sentirse y poder amarse hasta el día en que sus vidas lleguen a su fin.   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
__

Oyó su voz llamarla y corrió hacia ella, una niña de cabellos azules y vestido rosa que agitaba las manos llamando su atención. A lo lejos vio a mas gente y reconoció entre ellos a su abuelo, quien volteando por un instante agitó el brazo en señal de saludo, la niña sonrió y correspondió de la misma forma. 

- ¡Vamos! - llamó de nuevo su amiga, ahora mas lejos de ella - ¡mira! - gritó señalando una mariposa extraña, aparecida como un destello repentino. 

- ¡Una mariposa de luz! - murmuró extasiada, colocándose al lado de su compañera. 

- ¿La atrapamos? - susurró su amiguita. 

- Si, la primera que la atrape se la queda. 

- ¿Lista? 

- ¡Si! 

- ¡A correr! - y como un par de flechas, las dos niñas se lanzaron tras ella, que inmóvil, parecía esperar. 

La sintieron a centímetros de ellas, y cada una extendió sus brazos cuanto pudo para ganarle a la otra, pero apenas el animalillo de luz sintió las manos de las niñas sobre si, emprendió la huida en medio de su algarabía. 

- ¡Será mía! - gritó la niña del cabello azul. 

- ¡No, es mía! - gritó la otra esforzándose al máximo hasta adelantar a su amiga. 

Se sabia fuerte y con una voluntad a prueba de todo, la conseguiría, de alguna u otra forma ella sería suya. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, a ratos teniéndola casi en sus manos, otras veces muy lejos de ella, hasta verla internarse en una obscura arboleda, tan obscura como boca de lobo. 

Vio a la mariposa hundirse en esa penumbra boscosa como una luciérnaga en la noche, y sin detenerse la niña se introdujo también. 

- ¡Ven acá! - ordenó tratando de no chocar con los obscuros troncos y el follaje de un verde casi negro que a veces se atravesaba entre ella y su presa. Cada vez se internaba mas adentro y el follaje de arriba se hacia mas apretado tapando hasta al mismo cielo. Ramas por todos lados, troncos tirados, una obscuridad casi completa y la mariposa desapareciendo tras un arbusto. 

- ¡Te tengo! - gritó y movió el espeso follaje, recibiendo de golpe una luz enceguecedora que le dio de lleno en la cara, obligándola a taparse los ojos.   
  
  


Paso un rato, de pronto notó que el ambiente era distinto, mas libre y mas luminoso, abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras bajaba sus brazos, descubriéndose en medio de un claro y sin la mariposa por ningún lugar. 

- ¿Bra? - llamó, su amiga tampoco estaba, su vista viajó por todo el lugar y entonces se percató de que no estaba sola, una extraña dama la acompañaba, sentada en un tronco y en sus manos la mariposa. 

La niña solo atinó a abrir la boca, era una criatura de belleza delicada, casi etérea y luminosa, de piel blanquísima y una cabellera azabache tan larga que parecía escurrir como agua por el césped, su primer pensamiento fue que esa mujer debía ser un ángel, solo uno de ellos, pensó podía inspirar tanto respeto y admiración por su ser. Un aura entre azul y rojo parecía cubrirla y sintió aquel poder infinito que emanaba de su interior. 

Su parálisis duró breves instantes y pudo percibir la esencia divina que nacía de aquella hermosa dama, a quien el aire parecía acariciar y jugar con sus cabellos ocultando como a propósito su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos obscuros que no la habían dejado de mirar ni un solo instante. 

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó y solo respondió el aire meciendo la cabellera de las dos, era una distancia corta la que las separaba pensó, pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella, guiada por aquel enorme respeto que sentía. - ¿Es de usted? - preguntó señalando a la mariposa que se hallaba en sus manos, la mujer miró al animalillo y crispó los dedos, desintegrando a la infortunada mariposa en el acto, ante una desconcertada niña. 

Pan observó sus manos, de dedos largos y blancos, acto seguido la mujer alzó la vista y volvió a clavar la mirada en la niña con aquellos ojos de un obscuro insondable que parecían penetrar en su interior y Pan sintió un extraño miedo. 

- **Ele já está aqui** - pronunció la dama con calma. 

Algo se gatilló en el interior de la Semisaiyajin al escuchar esas 4 palabras, era un sentimiento que a nadie le gustaba y tanto menos a ella que era tan pequeña. 

"Miedo" 

Un súbito y espantoso miedo naciendo y creciendo en su interior. A ese aviso, por instinto lo había esperado y le había temido con toda el alma, aunque no lo alcanzaba a entender. 

- ¿Quién, ya esta aquí? - preguntó con un temblor de voz. 

Y entonces el viento arreció, el cabello de la mujer se alzó por completo como una masa brillante, enorme y obscura. Solo unos mechones cubriendo de su nariz a su barbilla. 

- ¡Dímelo! - Gritó para hacerse oír en aquel crescendo increíble. Pero no hubo respuesta, solo mas aire, rugiendo a su paso, hasta niveles insospechados y luego un estruendo como un rayo que retumbase en el cielo. 

Y volvió a gritar tapándose los oídos, hasta que de súbito, todo acabó. 

Abrió los ojos y la escena de nuevo era distinta, dantesca, como salida de una pesadilla, del bosque no quedaban mas que palos quemados y a lo lejos, muy lejos cuerpos, varios cuerpos. 

La chiquilla corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, sintiendo como el corazón se le empezaba a encoger, presintiendo lo que habría de encontrar y deseando que no fuera cierto. 

Mas la realidad estaba ahí, sus abuelos, su tío, sus amigos estaban ahí, tirados en desorden, todos sin ningún rastro de vida, vio a Bra, su pequeña figura abatida cerca de sus padres, con lentitud se acercó a su amiga y la tocó, estaba fría, su vestido rasgado y sucio, el cabello azul revuelto, parecía una muñeca rota. 

Con dolor se acercó al segundo cuerpo y vio a Trunks, su chico de cabellos lilas, con los ojos azules abiertos y sin vida. Al lado de el, su tío, múltiples heridas cubrían su rostro antaño risueño y ahora lívido y serio. 

Su abuelo, como el resto había perecido también, sosteniendo entre sus brazos un frágil cuerpo de mujer. 

- Abuela... - y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, quería llorar pero ningún sonido podía brotar del nudo que ahora era su garganta. Muertos, todo lo que había amado estaba muerto. 

Sus piernas flaquearon y se hincó llevándose las manos a su rostro, lista a llorarlos, hasta que un fino aire frío recorrió su espina y la obligó a alzar la mirada. 

Algo estaba detrás de ella, algo frío y vacío. 

- **Você está tão patética...** - se oyó resonar su voz, fría y arrogante, pronunciada en una extraña lengua que ella, sorprendentemente pudo entender a la perfección. 

Esta hizo voltear a Pan lentamente, para descubrir una silueta masculina cubierta de sombras y notó que su alrededor se había obscurecido mas de la cuenta, el cielo ahora revestía una tonalidad obscura y tétrica que solo hacían distinguible en el, sus ojos de color ambarino cuyas pupilas verticales recordaban las de un felino. 

- ¿Qui...quién eres? 

- **Será possivel que você ainda não se lembre de mim?.**

- Nunca te he visto para acordarme de ti. - respondió con firmeza mientras se levantaba, tragándose todo el miedo que sentía, dispuesta a enfrentarlo. 

- **nessa vida não...** - y dio un paso hacia ella. 

La niña instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. 

- Tu los matastes - reclamó al fin apretando los puños. 

En esa penumbra que era su rostro pudo distinguir una mueca de burla y luego. 

¡ZIG! 

Sintió como su mejilla comenzaba a sangrar, cubriéndose instintivamente con la mano. 

¡ZIG! 

El segundo corte se abrió en su brazo derecho, lo miró y luego volteó hacia Él, con el espanto reflejado en el rostro, ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro. 

- ¿Cómo...? - Pensó 

Lo vio mover la cabeza, en un gesto de franca desaprobación. 

- **Isso você deveria saber, o físico entre eu e você não importa** - y como reafirmando la lección, un largo corte rasgó su pantalón en diagonal, abriendo una herida en su pierna izquierda. 

- ¡Agh! - Pan se dobló de dolor llevándose ambas manos a la herida, sorprendida al percatarse de que sus pensamientos habían sido leídos. 

- **Não preciso te tocar, nem sequer para te matar!.**

- ¿Ma...matarme? - murmuró en un temblor de labios. 

La niña miró impotente a ese hombre acercarse mas a ella sin poder hacer nada para moverse y pudo distinguir el largo mechón de abundante cabello que bajaba por su espalda, mientras empezaba a recitar. 

- **Não existência, destino de meus enimigos, destino que te condena, existência que não vale, faz de seu corpo o passado, faz de sua vida NADA!**

Fue como si la gravedad se disparara hacia el frente ejerciendo una presión increíble en su cuerpo amenazando con aplastarlo, no podía moverse e iba a desaparecer, cerró los ojos, pronto estaría con los suyos y entonces oyó dos gritos. 

Dos gritos provenientes de dos voces que ella conocía bien, ahogados por el sonido de una explosión. 

Ojos abiertos por tercera vez y fue peor... 

Él a lo lejos mirando impasible, el suelo resquebrajándose, pedazos de piedra elevándose al cielo, y flotando, frente a sus ojos...   
  
  


...ellos dos...   
  
  


- ¡¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!! 

Parecían muñecos de trapo, con sus cuerpos flácidos y heridos, flotando en esa lluvia de piedras. Quiso ir hacia ellos pero no pudo, algo invisible la había clavado al suelo, intento extender los brazos, pero era tan pequeña que apenas y rozó las puntas de los dedos de su padre.   
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  


- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!! ¡¡NO ME DEJEN, NO ME DEJEN SOLA, PAPA!!! 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la luz se hizo en la habitación. La pequeña lloraba hecha un ovillo en su cama, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y un río de lagrimas mojando sus mejillas. De pronto sintió una mano grande posarse en su cabeza y un cuerpo tibio se apretó a ella, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su oído. 

- ¿Qué tienes cielo? - habló con suavidad y al instante detuvo sus sollozos, esa voz la conocía bien y alzó la vista para ver un rostro muy cerca de ella, un hombre de tez morena la observaba con ternura y una infinita preocupación hacia ella reflejándose en sus ojos negros. 

- ¿Papá? - murmuró y lentamente acercó una de sus manitas a su rostro, tocándolo y recorriéndolo con las puntas de sus dedos, para convencerse que todo aquello tan solo había sido el mas horrible de los sueños. 

- Si, y mamá también - le respondió con calma, mientras la niña volteaba a verla, aun a su lado, la persona que la había abrazado para hacerla sentir segura. 

Gohan se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras su esposa se incorporaba sin soltar a la chiquilla que se había aferrado fuertemente a ella y no dejaba de verlos, había sucedido otra vez. 

- Lo soñé papito... otra vez.... estaba aquí y... y ... los mato... - dijo entrecortadamente - y yo... no hice nada - terminó en un susurro rompiendo en llanto. 

Videl la apretó con mas fuerza mientras alzaba la mirada para encontrarse un semblante tan preocupado con el de ella. 

- Dormirás con nosotros - sentenció el Saiya sonriendo ligeramente mientras le revolvía el cabello. 

- Si papito. 

El trío marchó a la otra habitación, en silencio, Gohan llevando a su niña aferrada al cuello. Ni el ni su esposa pronunciaron palabra, los dos intentando entender el porque de aquellos misteriosos sueños que se empezaban a hacer inquietantemente frecuentes. 

Gohan sabia que las cosas iban mas allá de un problema infantil, mas no estaba dispuesto a decir nada hasta estar seguro, prefería que Videl siguiera pensando, que su hija tan solo externaba su malestar por la llegada de aquel pequeño. 

De ese sueño tan solo conocía lo poco que ella les había contado, ni a su padre había sido capaz de decírselo. La situación era la misma, un día de campo, ella se alejaba y cuando volvía todos estaban muertos, y entonces hacia apto de presencia el o ella, no tenia nombre, ni forma, ni sexo, jamas se refería directamente a aquello que fuera, como si referirse a ello lo o la fuera a llamar. Algo que como golpe final acabaría con el y su esposa. 

- ¿Será acaso una visión del futuro...?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
_**Monologos de la Calaca:** XD, en honor a mi segundo y próximo nick. Capitulo dedicado a mi hermanita brasileira Mila, que es la encargada de las traducciones, chiquilla, para ti. Muito obrigado!_


	2. Catarsis

**CAPITULO 1  
  
C A T A R S I S**

  
  
  


_...Porque nada es para siempre..._

  
  
  
**Año 787, Calendario del Dragón.**  
  
  


¿Por qué me esta pasando esto? 

No lo se, quizás es la edad, pero, no me siento tan vieja como para empezar a sentir nostalgia de esa vida que ya se fue. Pensé que para ello faltaban años, cuando estuviera tan anciana que no tuviera otra cosa que hacer mas que recordar, como lo hacen todos aquellos que saben que su vida pronto llegará a su fin. 

¿Será algún mal presagio? 

No, no claro que no, estoy imaginando de más. Mi hijo menor tiene razón al decir que me preocupo demasiado por tonterías. 

Miro al espejo, a pesar de todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, mi cabello sigue siendo tan negro como antaño, mis manos un poco maltratadas no tiene arrugas, y en mi cara, bueno en mi cara solo unas cuantas, pero no muchas. Aunque no me gustan. 

¡Ah mis recuerdos!, son tantos y tan hermosos, como tristes y llenos de dolor. Dicen que recordar es volver a vivir, mas no todos mis recuerdos me gustan. Vienen de repente, en el momento menos esperado y no los puedo alejar de mi mente. Suspiro al pensar en todo las cosas que han sucedido, son tan irreales que no puedo creerlo, todos mis recuerdos me parecen repentinamente tan lejanos, como si ya no fueran míos. Pero, los latidos rápidos de mi corazón me afirman con total convicción que todo eso me pertenece. 

Todo... 

Recuerdo cuando conocí por primera vez a mi esposo, la emoción tan intensa que sin saberlo el detonó en mi corazón de niña con su sola presencia; el extraño pacto que le hice jurar a expensas de él y que me mantuvo a su espera durante largo tiempo, pensarlo me hace sonreír en lo ridículo y en lo extrañamente increíble que fue, cuando el supo el alcance de tal juramento. 

Pero fue hombre de palabra, cumplió, aunque no sintiera lo mismo que yo, ni supiera en verdad que era amar a una mujer. No me importó, aun cuando saberlo fue un golpe que creí no soportar, yo no me iba a rendir, sabia que lo amaba y que lo único que necesitaba era ser paciente y darle todo mi amor, y al final, lo logré. 

Vaya que si lo hice todo alrevés, empezamos el noviazgo en nuestro matrimonio y fui yo quien tuvo que conquistarlo. Río quedamente y muevo la cabeza, ahora si que me parece ridículo. 

Pero en esos tiempos era joven e idealista, demasiado ingenua para entender el alcance de mi enorme empresa. 

Volteo hacia la ventana de la cocina suspirando de nuevo, es tan maravilloso ver Paozu Yama después de una lluvia nocturna, todo parece nuevo, mas colorido y limpio que antes; a mis espaldas se oyen pasos, conversaciones sueltas y risas; pero es su voz la que hace a mi corazón saltar de alegría, su voz, escuchándola en casa como siempre añore. 

Como siempre, pero para ello tuve que pasar lo indecible. ¡Malditos!, y de golpe parto la tabla de picar con el cuchillo. 

Tuve que vivir tres espantosas crisis en el planeta, sufrir enemigos poderosos listos a aniquilar a mi familia y al mundo, soportar las muertes, los abandonos y el llanto. Todo aquello que se interpuso entre nosotros, entre mis hijos y él. Como detesté esos momentos, a esos seres que sin compasión separaban a mi familia, y mas que nada odié las peleas. 

Las odié desde el instante en que aquella batalla, hace tantos años, entre mi esposo y Piccoro inició, tanto dolor lastimando mi corazón al ver lo que mas quería sufrir frente a mis ojos, sin poder hacer nada mas que rezar y esperar; no, no seria capaz de soportarlo una vez mas, no mas. 

Ya lo he soportado suficiente y no quiero volver a sentir tal angustia jamás. 

Ese solo recuerdo, me afecta mas que ningún otro y mi mano aprieta el mango del cuchillo que sostengo, hasta casi romperlo. Casi, de no ser por su mano, mas grande que la mía, sus dedos anchos y mas largos, que me obligan a dejar el cuchillo en la mesa, entrelazándose con mis dedos, mientras siento su cuerpo detrás casi pegado al mío. 

- Chichi... - murmura y volteó mi rostro para encontrarme con sus preocupados ojos negros que me piden una respuesta, lo he vuelto ha hacer y yo que me había propuesto no volverles a causar angustia. 

- Nada, no es nada Goku - y sonrío débilmente. 

- Pero tus ojos siguen tristes - responde y bajo la vista, 'el pasado, pasado es y el presente es lo que cuenta', pienso para mí, no puedo vivir en ese pasado que ya se ha ido, o sino arruinaré este maravilloso presente que tanto soñé tener. 

- Lo siento - y me abrazo a él con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo como el rodea mi talle con sus brazos. Soy tan feliz de tenerlo de vuelta otra vez. 

- Mamá, ¿ya está la co... ? - los dos volteamos a la vez, Goten en la puerta observa apenado. - Lo...lo siento - y coloca una mano detrás de su cabeza. 

- Oye Goten vas... - y el recién llegado también se queda a media palabra cuando nos ve, aun abrazados. 

Goku y yo nos separamos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y sonrío a mis jóvenes guerreros, al parecer ya hambrientos y cansados de tanta espera. 

- Ya, ya entendí el mensaje, ¿pusieron la mesa? 

- ¡Si Chichi san! - se adelanta el pequeño con una gran sonrisa. 

- Bien, en un momento serviré los platos, anden a lavarse las manos - ordeno a los tres y los hecho de la cocina. 

Goku voltea antes de desaparecer por la puerta y me mira diciéndome un silencioso 'te quiero', antes de increpar a los chicos. 

- ¡Vamos Goten, Uub, apúrense que ya tengo hambre! 

_"Uub"_

Ese niño, el me lo quitó y el me lo regresó 3 años después de su partida en aquel Budokai. ¿Quién creería que ese dulce niño, es la reencarnación de aquel terrible demonio?   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  


Solo oigo la madera crujir, seguido del sonoro golpe de la madera al caer, vaya, ahora tiro árboles con el pensamiento, lo cual me parece algo entre divertido y aburrido. 

Meneo la cabeza resignado y me distraigo un instante observando las copas de los árboles, todo es tan tranquilo en Paozu Yama. 

¿Quién diría que volvería tan pronto?, hasta a mi me resulta increíble, como si fuera un sueño, pero no lo es; estoy de vuelta, después de tan solo 3 años fuera. Cojo el enorme tronco y me lo echo al hombro, como quien se echa un fardo y emprendo el camino rumbo a mi casa, a la casa donde se supone debí haber permanecido toda mi vida. 

Pero aquel encuentro con Bulma decidió otra cosa y cambió mi vida por completo, gracias a ella supe que había un mundo mas allá de las montañas y conocí a mis maravillosos amigos. Descubrí también que dentro de mi había un alma de aventurero sin remedio, que me hizo lanzarme a correr mundo y mas allá en busca de retos para superar mis límites, y desde ese día mi querida Paozu Yama se convirtió en un lugar de paso para alguien tan libre como yo. 

Hasta hoy... porque aquí esta el único motivo para volver, la única persona en este mundo que se ha convertido en mi ancla y que me ha dado las mejores razones para extrañar mas que nunca una vida tranquila y estable a su lado, como alguna vez la añoré. 

Si, recuerdo que ese sentimiento siempre me acompañó cuando niño, en todos mis viajes cuando no tenía mucho que hacer, sentía esa necesidad, quería volver a tener algo que tuve al principio de mi vida, pertenecer a un lugar y tener a alguien que me acompañara. Quería una familia. 

Pero siempre me guardaba ese sentimiento, mis ansias de pelea y aventura se encargaban de apaciguarlo, pero el reencuentro con mi abuelo y aquella familia llena de hijos, que me dio hermanos por un rato y me hizo sentir totalmente niño; me recordaron con fuerza que yo ya no quería estar tan solo. 

Creo que Kami Sama lo sabía, y creo que lo supo desde siempre, por eso pasaron todas esas cosas y ella acabo yendo a ese Torneo. Fue extraño, aunque ella dice que fue ridículo... y especial. Yo le había prometido algo que no entendía, pero acepté, había dado mi palabra y era mi amiga, no podía lastimar a mis amigos. 

Y sin saberlo, ella cumplió aquel deseo que siempre guardé en lo mas hondo de mi corazón. Y mucho mas. 

- Chichi... 

Me enseñó tantas cosas y me hizo feliz, a pesar de lo difícil que fue todo al principio, cuando entendí que ella sentía algo por mí que yo tampoco podía comprender. Pero fue paciente y tenaz como pocos seres en este mundo, por eso la admiro, nunca había conocido aparte de Bulma, a otra persona con ese inquebrantable espíritu de lucha. 

Eso fue lo que mas me gustó de ella. Y conocí ese sentimiento que va mas allá de la amistad. 

No importa si los muchachos crean que estoy loco, pero hasta enojada me hizo feliz, solo bastaba ver sus ojos para entender el mensaje entre tantos gritos; tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no por el mundo, ni por los demás, no... era miedo por nosotros, por este deber que llevamos a cuestas. Por si acaso volveríamos o nos perdería para siempre. 

Dice Bulma, que si yo pienso todo eso de Chichi, quiere decir que soy un hombre muy enamorado. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza, hace unas décadas no sabia siquiera que era una esposa. 

Supongo que entre todas las cosas, fue eso lo que me trajo de vuelta, aquí con ella, para acompañarla hasta el final. 

Ya han sido muchas aventuras y aunque me gusta correr mundo, también añoro otras cosas. 

Por eso tomé este camino, me traje al pequeño Uub conmigo, dos pájaros de una pedrada, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes?, no se, quizás con 10 años de paz me dieron ganas de no romper la rutina; pero 3 años lejos de ella y de ellos ya no se me hicieron soportables. 

Y aquí estoy, entrenándolo todavía, se que podré lograr mi sueño, lo haré un gran guerrero, se que lo haré, lo hice con Gohan y con el no será distinto. Ya es hora de que el futuro de la tierra no este solo en mi, también en los demás, no soy eterno, algún día partiré y se que lo haré peleando, pero que sea con la tranquilidad de que hay alguien que velará por este mundo. 

Salgo al claro e involuntariamente me cubro los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol directo a mi cara, y poco a poco visualizo mi casa con ella en la puerta como siempre, esperándome, radiante y feliz. 

He vuelto a casa y es para siempre.   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  


El desayuno estuvo delicioso, de solo acordarme me dan ganas de regresar a la casa y pedirle a Chichi san otro poquito mas, pero se que después del entrenamiento me estará esperando una comida mucho mejor. Y ya llevamos un buen rato volando. 

¡Volando! 

Si me vieran mis amigos de la aldea; ¡volar es sensacional! y me adelanto a Goku San y Goten para hacer piruetas en el aire, me gusta la sensación de volar y el aire pegando en mi cara, los árboles y las casas se ven pequeños desde aquí pero la vista es genial. 

- ¡Uub, no gastes muchas energías! 

- ¡Lo siento Sensei! 

Paro de dar de vueltas en el aire, hoy el entrenamiento va a ser mas duro, así que debo estar al cien por ciento. Volteo de nuevo hacia ellos, Goku Sensei sonríe como siempre y Goten vuela a su lado, con esa cara de resignación que luego se vuelve sonrisa. 

Recuerdo muy bien el día en que lo conocí, había ido al Budokai para llevar dinero a casa y sentía mucho miedo, estaba solo por primera vez, ni papá ni mamá me habían acompañado por lo caro del viaje, así que ahí estaba, solo con mi primera gran responsabilidad en la vida y de pronto, apareció el. Iba ha ser mi oponente y según lo que sabia, era uno muy fuerte. 

Y mi miedo creció cuando subí a la plataforma, de pronto recordé que yo era distinto, muy distinto al resto, desde que tuve conciencia supe que mi fuerza no era algo normal. Podía romper piedras con mis manos y derribar arboles con un dedo, ni los guerreros mas fuertes de mi aldea eran rivales para mí. Y Goku san, había ido con su familia que lo apoyaba desde lejos, si se me pasaba la mano y lo lastimaba, me odiarían y yo no quería eso. Nunca lo he querido, mi poder siempre me dio miedo, miedo a lastimar a mi familia, o a alguien mas débil que yo. 

Pero ese día supe que no estaba solo, porque descubrí que había alguien tan fuerte como yo, que era capaz de entenderme y guiarme. La pelea fue grandiosa, y Goku san una gran persona, a pesar de todas esas cosas que dijo de mi familia. Bueno, aunque luego se disculpó. Dijo todo eso para hacerme enojar y ver mi poder. 

Hemos entrenado duro, y ya se como controlar mi fuerza para no herir a nadie, y ahora estoy aquí en su casa, para seguir lo que empezó conmigo, extraño un poco a mi familia, aunque apenas han sido 8 meses lejos, pero se que un día de estos los veré, Goku Sensei lo prometió y el nunca falta a sus promesas. 

Además, es maravilloso estar aquí, ahora si me siento normal, porque su familia es tan fuerte como yo, y hasta tengo dos hermanos mayores que son geniales. 

Goten es muy bromista y me divierto a lo grande cuando me lleva a la ciudad, su amigo Trunks es tan divertido como él; aunque no entiendo mucho eso de querer enseñarme a "ligar" chicas cuando sea grande; dicen cada cosa rara, pero suena emocionante. Y nunca deja de reír, aunque a veces me hace bromas, es un buen hermano mayor. 

Aunque Gohan es distinto, es una persona alegre, pero mas tranquila, y es mi mejor amigo. A pesar de todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar, nunca deja de sonreír, como su papá. Pero lo mejor de todo es que entiende mi corazón, aun mejor que Goku Sensei. Es una lastima que no lo pueda ver tanto como quisiera, bueno, es un medico importante. Aun así, me ha enseñado que nuestro poder es una bendición y debemos sentirnos orgullosos de ser lo que somos; porque aunque sintamos miedo, nunca estaremos solos. 

Lo aprecio mucho, aunque su hija me odie. 

- ¡Vamos Uub en Guardia! 

Oigo su voz firme y me saca de mis pensamientos, estoy entrenando asi que no debo distraerme. Me pongo en posición, los entrenamientos son siempre duros y debo estar muy pero muy atento a cualquier movimiento de mi maestro. Mis ojos se mueven en busca de una abertura en su defensa y al encontrarlo... 

- ¡¡Hyaaaaaa!! 

Cargo contra él y le lanzo rápidos puñetazos, pero es muy veloz y esquiva fácilmente todos mis golpes, ¡rayos! Esto es muy difícil, ataco con más fuerza y el me reprende, dice que no estoy peleando con todas mis fuerzas. 

- ¡¡Vamos Uub tu puedes!!! -grita Goten 

Si, yo puedo, me digo a mi mismo, me separo de él y hago explotar mi Ki, vuelvo al ataque y esta vez soy más veloz, el se da cuenta pero no se sorprende, solo me sonríe complacido y nuestra velocidad aumenta, el enciende su ki, lo que me indica que va ha pelear un poco mas en serio, no ceso mi ataque, y a cada momento mi velocidad se incrementa, me percato de que empieza a dificultársele detener mis golpes lo que me hace sonreír orgulloso de darle problemas a mi Sensei, pero el gusto me dura poco, con un movimiento me estrella un puñetazo en plena cara que me hace chocar contra unas rocas, ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!. 

Lo veo venir sobre mi, y me incorporo lo más rápido logrando esquivar su ataque, entonces ¡desaparece!! ... y me lanza una certera patada al estomago que me deja sin aire y voy a dar al suelo. 

- ¡jajajajaja!, ¡eres muy lento!! 

El señor Goku se detiene al oír esa voz tan conocida, aun adolorido volteo y los veo, suspendidos en el aire están ellos dos. Ella me mira con arrogancia y me siento como un tonto. 

_"Pan"_

La nieta de Goku Sensei, tan solo 5 años menor que yo, pero ha su edad tiene un poder que hasta a mi me sorprende, nunca creí que hubiese otro niño tan fuerte como yo, y me alegra mucho mas, lastima que ella no piense lo mismo. 

Desde que llegué me ha declarado la guerra y sigo sin entender, yo no quiero robarle a su abuelo, ¡para nada!, no se porque no lo entiende y sigue tratándome como a un ladrón. Goku Sensei la quiere como a nada y se siente tan orgulloso de ella, el siempre me lo dice. 

Observo como Gohan san le reprende y obliga a pedirme disculpas, ¡ay no!, seguro que en la noche no me salvo, siempre es lo mismo, la regañan, según que por mi culpa y luego ¡pum!, me toca a mi ser castigado por ella. 

- Anda hermano, que sea menos, cuenta que te trae por aquí - interviene Goten. 

- Bueno, Pan quería ver a su abuelo e invitarlos a ver un eclipse total de sol en el Tenka, dentro de una semana. 

- ¿El eclipse raro ese? - pregunto. 

- Ese mismo Uub, toda la comunidad científica ira a verlo en la Capital del Este, pero nosotros tendremos asientos de primera fila. 

- Suena bien, hace días que no tenemos un respiro, ¿qué dices papá? - pregunta Goten en un tono algo, suplicante. 

- Mmmh... no se, todavía te falta mas entrenamiento has estado flojo y a ese paso Uub te dejara muy atrás. 

- Oh, vamos papá. - se queja. 

- Di que si abuelo, te divertirás, haremos un Pic Nic y la abuelita preparará un gran almuerzo para ti. 

A Goku Sensei se le iluminan los ojos, vaya que si conoce a su abuelo. 

- Iremos todos papá, tendré día libre y también irá Vegeta, así que después del Eclipse, bien podrían entrenar - remata Gohan san con una sonrisa triunfante, ese es el punto débil de su padre. 

- ¡Perfecto, hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea con Vegeta! - exclama feliz. 

Dicho y hecho, todos acabamos platicando, adiós entrenamiento, aunque Pan no deja de lanzarme miradas hostiles mientras se prende al brazo de su abuelo, bueno al menos Goten y Trunks irán, así que nada arruinará el día.   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  


Solo se oyen mis pasos por todo el recinto, ningún alma. Me estiro un poco para desentumir mejor los músculos y subo las escaleras que me conducirán a la terraza. A sido un día bastante tranquilo para mi gusto, mas que todos los demás días de estos últimos 13 años. Y la rutina no es algo que me guste, al contrario, la detesto y ni siquiera ejercitarme en la Cámara a ayudado mucho, eso también ya es una rutina. Pero una que nunca dejaré. 

Quizás habré dejado atrás mi estúpida obsesión de competir contra Kakarotto, pero no mi instinto guerrero que me pide estar alerta por si acaso algún enemigo tiene la grandiosa idea de hacernos una visita. Lo cual no me caería nada mal si he de ser sincero. 

Al fin salgo a la terraza y soy enceguecido momentáneamente por la luz del sol. Es mediodía y los rayos cae con toda su fuerza, boto la toalla que llevo al cuello y acaba en el espaldar de una silla que yace cerca de ahí. Si, esto esta demasiado tranquilo y me recargo en el barandal distraídamente, no está caliente, Bulma nunca deja de cuidar hasta los detalles mas pequeños. 

- Terrestres... 

Son débiles, escandalosos, absortos en su propio mundo y hacen un ruido infernal por pequeñeces, como ese estúpido eclipse, ¿que mas da si se adelantó dos días o un año?; pero no, ellos tienen que poner al mundo de cabeza y armar un ruido infernal, ahora el dichoso asunto lo traigo bailando en la cabeza, por la fantástica idea de compartir mi vida con una terrícola que adora esas cosas, ¡científicos, bah!, y encima hace mas ruido que ese montón de payasos juntos. 

Resoplo fastidiado y los veo caminar por la acera, o en esas latas inútiles que Bulma siempre me pide que use. A pesar de ser tan débiles, tengo que reconocer que son tenaces y bastante ingeniosos. Como ella, mi mujer. 

Puedo sentir la sonrisa en mis labios a su recuerdo y alzo la vista a este cielo que me cobija, siempre me ha gustado ver el cielo, es tranquilo, inmenso y poderoso; y aquí en la Tierra, tiene el color de su cabello. 

He cambiado sin duda alguna, 3 décadas no pasan en vano para nadie y yo no podía ser la excepción, aunque alguna vez creí que si. La mejor prueba esta en el Pandemónium que ha armado esa esposa de Kakarotto, ¡un día de campo con todos!. Y Bulma se le ha unido, arrastrándome con ella, para variar. Antaño hubiese bastado largarme hacia las montañas y aparecerme después del dichoso numerito, pero ahora... no. 

Se que me quedaré, e iré, aunque siga sin acostumbrarme del todo, pero se que no me la pasaré tan mal. 

En efecto, no soy el mismo de antes, no desde que llegué a este planeta donde todo mi mundo cambio. Ha sido reinventar mi vida y pasar por un proceso tan largo como doloroso, donde al final yo fui el vencedor. Ni siquiera Kakarotto me dio una batalla tan memorable como la que libre conmigo mismo. Una batalla donde la victoria no pudo saberme mas dulce, ni la recompensa pudo ser mas grande...   
  
  


... para entender y aceptar que ser Sayajin, no me imposibilitaba ser humano... y amar como tal.

  
  
  


Ahora tengo un lugar aquí, un verdadero lugar en este universo y no necesite conquistar mas mundo que el de ella para obtenerlo. 

Ahora te entiendo Kakarotto. 

- Maldito Kakarotto.... maldito seas... amigo...  
  
  


- ¿Qué murmuras Vegeta? 

Volteo y la veo ahí parada, a unos cuantos pasos de mí, trae su overol puesto y al igual que sus guantes, esta sucio. Aun así, eso jamás le quita ese porte digno de reina. 

- Nada - y me volteo a mirar al cielo. 

Oigo sus pasos acercándose y pronto se recarga a mi lado. Mientras coloca una de sus manos desnudas sobre las mías. 

- Es un bonito día, ¿no lo crees? 

Yo gruño por respuesta. 

- Vamos, no es tan malo, estoy segura de que te acabarás divirtiendo. Mira, te prometo que prepararé tus platillos favoritos. Además, no puedes negarle ese gusto a Bra 

- _Ni siquiera a ti_ - pienso. 

Esta vez volteo a verla manteniendo la expresión seria de siempre, ella y mi hija son como dos gotas de agua, así que levanto la mano y acaricio su mejilla con mis dedos, sacándole una sonrisa. 

- Venga, vamos, mamá ha cocinado esta vez y los chicos nos esperan en la mesa - dice mientras me jala al interior - ¡mañana tendremos un gran día! 

- ¡Ja!, Espero que sea mejor que estos, la vida tan pacífica empieza a aburrirme y hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea. 

Ella tan solo ríe. 

- Calma cariño, Goku irá. 

- Mas le vale, o seré yo quien lo tenga que llevar, aunque sea arrastrando. 

En fin, es bueno estar aqui que en cualquier otro lugar... aun así, mientras la veo colgarse de mi brazo y sonreir feliz, siento de repente una extraña preocupación que me hace preguntarme... 

_... ¿por cuánto tiempo nos durará esto?_   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  


- ¡Yaaaaaaa, no lo aguanto! 

Me dejo caer sobre mi cama, papá me ha regañado por su causa, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan tonto como para caer en una broma tan idiota como esa, debía estar atento, eso no son los reflejos de un guerrero. Pero tenia que ser él, cualquiera pudo haber esquivado ese cubo de agua, o hacerlo levitar con la mente o algo, pero no, el baboso se tenia que mojar todo. Hasta el abuelo me miró serio. 

Y ahora estoy castigada. 

No lo entiendo, ¿por qué el abuelito trajo a ese niño a la casa?, desde el día que llego con su sonrisa boba las cosas no son iguales aquí. Claro que no, mi abuelo parece haberse olvidado de mí, y todos en casa viven pendientes de él, como si fuera la gran cosa. 

No lo quiero, ni lo voy a querer, ese niño alejó a mi abuelo de nosotros, de mí, y no fue justo. Yo lo quiero mas que ese niño y soy mas fuerte que él. ¿Por qué se regreso con él?, ¿Por qué no lo dejo en su casa?, Eso hubiera sido lo mejor y habríamos sido felices. Me habría entrenado todos los días y seguiríamos paseando por la tierra como antes. 

Hasta a Bra le cae bien, a todos les cae bien, mi papá lo defiende mas a él que a mi, la abuela siempre le hace la comida que el quiere y el tío Goten cuando puede se lo lleva a pasear a la ciudad. ¡Hasta el tío Vegeta lo deja entrenar con él!; ¡¿Qué tiene él?!, Es tonto, es bobo, infantil, parece que se quemo y ¡esta feo! 

- ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! - y entierro mi cara en la almohada, el abuelo ya no entrena conmigo, ni juega, ni me hace caso como antes, y lo extraño mucho, el dice que me sigue queriendo como siempre pero ¡no es verdad!. Ahora ese niño ocupa mi lugar. 

Estrujo la almohada con fuerza y varias plumas se salen, de seguro mamá se enojará. Pero ese niño, ese niño es una molestia y ¡lo odio, lo odio!. Mi padre dice que es malo odiar, que odiar solo hace triste a los demás y uno se lastima solo y comete tonterías. Pero, el me esta quitando algo que yo quiero, y yo no puedo permitir que me lo quiten. 

- No, no quiero que me quiten a nadie, como en mis sueños donde todos mueren, no donde el abuelo y la abuela están tendidos en el pasto, donde Bra tiene el vestido roto, donde Trunks tiene los ojos abiertos y nublados, donde mi tío no ríe, donde mis papas flotan... 

Me abrazo mas a mi almohada, no me gusta recordar eso, me da miedo y siento mariposas en el estomago, ese sueño no me gusta, nunca me ha gustado, siempre es el mismo, con ese hombre de ojos raros y esa mujer que siempre esta ahí. Y no puedo decirles, mi corazón dice que si lo hago pasará algo malo. 

_

"Ele ja esta aqui"

_

Eso me dijo ella, habla en un idioma que no conozco, pero que entiendo, se que es lo que dice: _"El ya esta aquí"_

Y cada vez que dice esas cosas el se aparece, siempre se aparece, se burla de mi, me habla en ese raro idioma y mata. Mi corazón late fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿Qué significa?. Siempre sueño eso, odio ese sueño, y tío Goten se burla, dice que veo muchas películas de monstruos. Pero esa pesadilla me da mas miedo que cualquiera, una guerrera como yo no debe tener miedo, pero ese sueño esta ahí, pronto va ha anochecer, tengo miedo de soñar eso. 

_"Ele ja esta aqui"_

¡No, no el no esta aquí ni en ningún lado!. ¡Nada pasará esta noche, ni mañana, ni nunca!. 

_"Ele ja esta aqui"_

Me levanto de un brinco, esa voz, la oí, acabo de oír su voz; volteó a todos lados, nada, solo mi escritorio y mi lampara naranja, mis muñecos de peluche y la ventana semiabierta. Me levantó y voy a ella, las cortinas ondean y afuera empieza a obscurecer. Hace frío, el aire es frío. Me asomo a la ventana, nada, el patio de la casa esta iluminado, no hay nadie afuera, papá quizás esta escribiendo, mamá fue a casa de la abuela. 

Entonces lo veo, es Uub haciendo katas en el patio, tan tranquilo, el no tiene miedo. Y voltea a verme, al principio sorprendido... y luego ¿preocupado?. 

Y entonces me enojo, y siento como mis mejillas se calientan, ¡me ha visto asustada!, y cierro la ventana con enojo. 

- Niño baboso...  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_**Monologos de la Calaca:** Al fin, primer capítulo terminado. Y siguen las dedicatorias, para 4 personas muy especiales:   
A BANDA= mi Guru Sama, que ha aguantado con paciencia (o eso supongo) todas mis largas paranoias con respecto a este fic, sin llegar a nada ^^U... hasta ahora. Y por estar ahí cuando mas lo he necesitado.   
A Shiaya, mi hermana online, por el simple y significativo hecho de creer en mi como escritora y en este proyecto de fic. Por sus ánimos para seguir adelante y la fortuna de habernos conocido. ¡Gracias hermana! ^___^   
A Wagnar, querido amigo donde estés, solo te digo que te deseo lo mejor, que NUNCA te olvidaré; y como dice la frase de arriba "Nada es para siempre", hasta la despedida mas eterna, puede ser efímera.   
A Raquel San, por darle una oportunidad a esta mi segunda historia por capítulos. Por ser amiga, gracias. Dedicado a ti, como un ¡felicidades por el primer año de "Only Z"!._


	3. De Mañana

**CAPITULO II**

  


**D E . . . M A Ñ A N A **

  
  
  
  


- ¡Nos vemos en la tarde! 

El joven sayajin salió con paso apresurado, seguido de cerca por aquel chiquillo de piel obscura que mantenía una lucha sin cuartel con su pequeño saco. 

- ¡Se cuidadoso y no conduzcas muy rapido! - argumentó Chichi saliendo detras de ellos. 

El muchacho sonrió, moviendo la cabeza, no importaba si volaban a velocidades inauditas, superaban a dioses o salvaban universos, para su madre siempre seguirian siendo chicos normales. Y eso no podía ser mejor. 

- Claro mamá, no te preocupes. 

- Que tengan buen dia chicos - habló Goku acompañando a su esposa a la puerta - ¿estas listo Uub? 

- Si Goku sensei - replicó el chiquillo con una sonrisa, mientras continuaba su lucha. 

- Ay Uub.... - murmuró la mujer 

Goten no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida por el pequeño espectáculo, sonrisa compartida por su padre que miraba entretenido las multiples maniobras del niño por acomodarse el saco y no soltar su pequeña mochila. Hasta que Chichi, al ver que nadie haría nada y que esa lucha no acabaría, se acercó al niño e hincandose le ayudó con el problematico saco. 

- Deja la mochila en el suelo... muy bien, haber deja alisarlo de aqui... mmmh así... bien - murmuraba mientras terminaba de arreglar el cuello de su camisa - ¡listo! 

- ¡Gracias Chichi san! 

- No hay de que cariño - contestó con una sonrisa mientras le revolvía la extraña melena. - ¿recuerdas lo que platicamos anoche? 

- ¡Si! - replicó pegando los brazos a los costados en posición de firmes como un soldado ante su capitan. 

- Calma mamá ya se lo has dicho cientos de veces - reconvino el joven sintiendo un poco mas de impaciencia - Uub es un niño muy inteligente y sabrá controlarse. 

- Lo se, lo se, pero nunca está de mas una recomendación - comentó la mujer - además recuerdo que tu tuviste que recibir cientos para comportarte en una escuela. 

- ¡Mamá! - el joven se sonrojó provocando las carcajadas de su padre. - No es gracioso. 

- Lo siento hijo, pero en serio que eso me parecía divertido. - argumentó el Saiya, defendiendose 

- Si, como tú no tenias que presentarte ante el director para explicar las pequeñas "travesuras" de tu hijo - reclamó la mujer con su mejor mirada asesina, Goku tan solo tragó saliva. 

- Je je je je. 

- Bueno, bueno, tenemos que irnos, acto seguido lanzó una pequeña capsula y una nave compacta de color azul marino se materializó frente a ellos. - ¿Por qué no saldrán Videl y Pan?, se nos hace tarde. - y miró a su reloj, marcaba las 7:05 de la mañana. 

El trio miró hacia la segunda casa, las luces estaban encendidas pero la puerta continuaba cerrada, el jardin lucia implecable con sus montones de flores ya abiertas y llenas de rocio, la pequeña puerta donde acababa el patio era la única que se encontraba abierta. Pero no había señales de vida. 

- Gohan... - espetó el saiya mayor con un cierto dejo de tristeza, mirando la pequeña puerta abierta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el resto. 

- Trabaja demasiado - secundó su mujer cruzandose de brazos y endureciendo levemente la mirada. 

Los otros dos tan solo se miraron en silencio.   
  
  
  
  


_En la Casa Son - Satan..._   
  


- ¡Ya estoy lista mamá! 

La joven mujer se volvió a ver a la pequeña que bajaba rapidamente por las escaleras, mientras cerraba su Laptop y echaba un ultimo vistazo a su atuendo. 

- "Impecable" - se dijo a sí misma observando su traje de color verde obscuro que delineaba a la perfección la esbeltez de su figura, haciendo mas notables sus ojos de azul intenso. 

- ¿Nos vamos? 

- Eeeh, hija yo... 

- ¿Papá ya se fue verdad? - comentó dandose la vuelta, sin ver a su madre y la expresión sombria de su mirada. 

- Si, cielo, tenía que acabar unos asuntos en el 'Complejo' asi que salió muy temprano. 

- Ah, no lo vi - contestó indiferente, escudriñando la casa, como asegurandose de que en verdad el no estaba. - Bueno, no importa, tio Goten espera - terminó, cogiendo su mochila y saliendo fuera. Dejando en el interior a una mujer rumiando la frase. 

"...No, importa..." 

Bajó la mirada, preguntandose si acaso no estaban sacrificando mas de lo debido en aras de sus sueños. Suspiró con cierto pesar y se dispuso a seguir a su niña.   
  
  
  
  


- Ahí vienen. 

- Ya era hora - suspiró Goten - tengo clase a las 8:20 y Gohan es bastante puntual, demasiado para mi gusto. A veces creo que no soportaré mas, aquella tipa me tiene harto. 

- ¿Qué tipa? -inquirió el Saiya al ver el gesto de asco y desprecio pintado en el rostro moreno. 

- Olvidalo papá, hablar de ella es demasiado para mis fuerzas. Lo unico que te diré, es que, seria preferible encarar a ese demonio asqueroso de Majin B... - el joven calló repentinamente llevandose las manos a la boca. 

Se dio un golpe mental, ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ¡Uub estaba con ellos! Miro a su padre con un gesto culpable. Y vio al Saiya mayor apretar los labios y ver de soslayo a Uub, quien al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de nada, perdido en sus propias preocupaciones. Y una pequeña sensación de alivio invadió sus cuerpos. 

- ¿Qué te pasa Uub? - cuestionó el Sayajin distrayendo al niño. 

- Eeh, bueno... es que estoy algo nervioso Goku sensei, nunca he ido a una escuela tan grande como la de la capital del Este y bueno... ¿creen que me acepten?... usted sabe yo... - terminó el chico mirandolo intensamente. 

Para Gokú no fue dificil leer lo ultimo que no se había atrevido a decir, "...no soy normal...", y como siempre hacía cuando sus amigos y su familia perdían la esperanza, coloco la mano en el hombro del chiquillo, dandole un ligero apreton para que sintiera su apoyo. 

- Te aceptaran, lo sé, porque eres un niño muy bueno que quiere a los demás y estoy orgulloso de tí. - le contestó con esa firmeza tan propia del sayajin y esa sonrisa que solo sabía dar esperanza. 

- Asi es, además nos tienes a nosotros - dijo Chichi uniéndose a su esposo y sonriendo de la misma manera. 

Uub no pudo mas que sonreir, sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de un calorcito que le empezaba a inundar, era como si una llamita de esperanza se hubiera encendido dentro de su cuerpo, una llamita que solo Goku y Chichi podían prender con sus palabras y sus sonrisas. 

- ¡Gracias! - e inclinó la cabeza. 

Mientras, un par de ojos obscuros lo observaban con rabia.   
  
  
  
  


- Buenos dias, lamentamos llegar tan tarde, pero tenia cosas que acabar. - saludó Videl. 

- ¡Hola abuelito! - Pan corrió hacia el hombre y se abrazó a el. 

- Hola pequeña, buenos dias Videl chan. - contestó Goku pasando el brazo por el hombro de su pequeña y atrayendola hacia si. 

- Esta bien Videl, no es la gran cosa y estamos a tiempo para que dejes a los chicos en la escuela. - sonrió el muchacho. 

Mal punto, pensó ella al ver el rostro sonriente de Goten y bajó la cabeza, apenada. Aspiró profundamente encarando a todos los presentes, le dolía en el alma hacer eso pero desafortunadamente era una mujer en extremo ocupada; y no podía faltar a sus deberes. 

- Lo siento, pero no podré. - respondió laconicamente 

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamaron Goten y Chichi al unísono. 

Videl alzó los ojos al cielo, resignada. Era pelea segura. Y volteó en busca de un ligero apoyo, Uub miraba al suelo, su suegro tan solo la miraba entre triste y algo ¿molesto?, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de su hija, estos mostraban la mas honda de las decepciones y la vio repegarse a su abuelo. No pudo resistir esa visión por mucho tiempo y desvió la mirada. 

- Miren... yo... lo siento, fue de ultima hora y... 

- ¡¿Y crees que con eso lo remediaras todo?! - estalló la esposa de Goku, haciendo que todos retrocedieran al mismo tiempo. 

- Calma Chichi, no esta... 

- ¡Ya se que dirás Goku! - respondió acremente enfrentandose a su esposo y encarando a Videl de nuevo - ¡pero eso No es justo para ella! 

- Lo se, lo siento y en serio me duele. 

- Si te duele, no lo demuestras ¿sabes? - escupió atrayendo a la niña hacia si y protegiendola en sus brazos - Creí que ustedes no caerían en el mismo error, no puedo creer que Gohan lo este haciendo también ... pensé, creí que lo entendía. 

Todos sabían aque se estaba refiriendo y Goku solo pudo bajar la vista oyendo aquella voz tan llena de dolor y sintiendo el suave tacto de su pequeña que aun le sostenía la mano. Las heridas apenas estaban cerrando, no podía esperar mas que eso, apenas llevaba 10 años en casa, años que esperaba fueran muchos para reponer todas sus ausencias. Aunque lo peor parecía haber pasado, las heridas de ella eran las mas profundas. 

- No te sientas mal abuelito - susurró la niña observando el semblante triste de aquel hombre que tanto adoraba. 

Sonrió una sonrisa triste a aquel rostro de marfil. Era dificil no sentirse mal, y sabía que Chichi no intentaba lastimarle, simplemente le era dificil controlarse si de defender a su familia se trataba. 

- ¡Un hijo, es lo más importante!, ¡aquello por quien darlo todo, un hijo merece de nosotros todo el amor y la atención y no un maldito segundo lugar!!. - exclamó recalcando con fuerza sus últimas palabras. Rabia era lo que había en su voz. 

Videl tan solo apretó el maletin que llevaba en la mano, esas palabras le habían llegado con tal fuerza que sintió como si alguien le hubiese echado un balde de agua fria para despertarla por completo 

_¿"El segundo lugar"?_, ¿En serio eso le estaban dando a ella? 

- ¡No es cierto!, ¡todo esto lo hacemos por ella, queremos lo mejor para nuestra hija! - se defendió desesperadamente, aun cuando sabía que llevaba todas las de perder, internamente sabía que eso no era cierto. 

Y miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente. En esa mirada había coraje, su cuerpo menudo se erguía con una gran presencia y los brazos firmes y separados con la manos cerradas en puños, mostraban la imagen misma de la desición, aunque en su rostro las lagrimas quisieran escapar. 

- ¡¿Sabes qué se siente ser la segunda en todo... Videl?, ¿sabes qué es vivir sabiendo que para esa persona que te importa tanto, tú, NO eres lo primero en su vida?... ¡No lo sabes!, ¡Gohan y tu padre te dieron siempre el primer lugar!... Y yo... creí que serias buena madre, pensé que a Gohan le había dado un buen ejemplo, ¡que él no lo haría! pero veo... que esa herencia que lleva en la sangre, es mas fuerte que yo. Siempre... siempre quieren superar sus límites. 

Ya no pudo seguir mas, solo bajó la mirada y buscó la mano de su nieta. La niña, se aferró con fuerza a ella, mirando las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas, todo su dolor concentrado en su rostro, ella era la única que la entendía. 

- Abuelita... no llores - susurró con pena. 

- Lo siento, pequeña, yo... 

- No... perdon.. yo soy la que debe pedirlo.... - su voz era un susurro ahogado, Videl se frotaba el otro brazo, con la vista gacha, y los ojos llorosos - es verdad... solo que la idea de no ser una buena mamá, es... es tan... lo siento. 

Goten se acercó a ella y dejó que se apoyara en él para llorar. Odiaba que esto se interpusiera en la felicidad de su familia, que su hermano y su cuñada estuviesen tan enfrascados en su propia lucha, que olvidaran a su propia hija, como su padre, pensó y frunció el ceño. Sabía de lo que hablaba su madre, el también conocía ese sentimiento, por eso era tan unido a ella, como Gohan y su padre entre ellos. 

- Lo siento... Goten, en verdad. 

- Yosh, Videl, lo entiendo, pero hagan algo, por favor, quiero a Pan, se que siente. - le murmuró al oido - quiero a mi familia feliz. 

- Yo también. 

Goku observó todo el cuadro, no le gustaba que Uub y Pan tuvieran que ver esas cosas tan tristes, los niños debían ser tan felices como él lo había sido, sin esas preocupaciones. Le dio un leve empujoncito a Pan y la niña entendió, corriendo hacia su madre. 

- Mamá... -Goten le cedió el lugar a la niña - no llores, se que eres una buena mamá y que tu y papá me quieren mucho. - la consoló sonriendo suavemente, mientras la rodeaba con sus bracitos. 

La mujer la rodeó con sus brazos, agradeciendole el gesto, sabía que era una niña de corazon puro como sus abuelos, y capaz de perdonarlo todo, miró la maletita a su lado y luego a su hija. La desición era demasiado sencilla. Y limpiando sus lágrimas. 

- Bien, lo decidí, llevaré a los chicos a la escuela, no creo que unos cuantos minutos de atraso vayan a ser un gran problema - comentó sonriente, a la vez que los ojos de Pan se iluminaban. 

- ¡¿De veras mamá?! 

- ¡Claro que si cielo! 

- ¡¡Yupiii!! 

- Y si nos vamos ahorita, y esta belleza da todo lo que tiene, podremos ver a Gohan, ¿qué dices Pan? 

La chiquilla parpadeó y de nuevo su expresión se volvió algo seria. 

- No... no se. 

- ¿Eh? 

- Papá ha de estar ocupado, y a mamá se le hará muy tarde. 

- No es problema, estaremos a tiempo, ¿o es que no quieres verlo? 

- Yo... no quiero molestarlo - dijo desviando la vista. 

- Pan, hija, tu jamás molestarías a tu padre. - dijo apretando su hombro. 

La niña asintió con una timida sonrisa 

- Esta bien tio Goten, vamos. 

- ¡Esa voz me gusta!   
  
  
  
  


La nave se elevó con suavidad dejando en tierra al matrimonio Son, que agitaba sus brazos despidiendose alegremente de sus ocupantes. Chichi sonreía radiante por su pequeña victoria, mientras pensaba en su determinación para ganar esa guerra. La nave salió disparada con un rugido y poco a poco el silencio cubrió el lugar dejando tan solo los murmullos tipicos del campo. 

Chichi volteó a ver a su esposo, que aun mantenía la vista al cielo, sin embargo no pudiendo ocultar su semblante triste; e intentando reparar el daño, caminó con sigilo hasta situarse detrás de él y apoyarse en su espada, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba su torso. 

- Perdon... no quería lastimarte - murmuró apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. 

- Lo sé, las heridas del corazón no son como las heridas físicas. 

-Si... pero Te quiero.... muchisimo. - Yo también...   
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  


En la Facultad de Ciencia y Tecnologia del Este (FCTE), la actividad empezaba a hacerse mas notoria. Entre los estudiantes que arribaban ya para sus clases de las 8:00 de la mañana, se distinguía una joven de lentes obscuros y traje deportivo, que caminaba con paso resuelto por enmedio del camino que conducía al complejo de modernos edificios. 

Varios estudiantes volteaban a verla a su paso, algunos haciendose a un lado para no estorbarle el camino otros mirandola embobados. Pero ella parecía ajena a la admiración que pudiera causar su persona. O la profunda aversión que también provocaba. Chicas que la miraban con odio o envidia. Muchachos de la desnudaban con la mirada. 

Miradas que morian cuando ella clavaba sus ojos en ellos. Ojos helados que los hacian sentir empequeñecidos y de poco valor ante ella. 

- Inferiores - pensó para si misma, ¿cuántos de ellos no le habían pedido, casi rogado una cita? y un gesto de profundo asco se formó en su rostro bonito. 

Nunca seria para ninguno de ellos. Era demasiado. Servirian quizas para lamer el suelo que pisara, para nada más que eso. Se sabia hermosa, tan semejante a un elfo, etérea y fragil. Parecia como si el mismo viento que agitase su cabello castaño claro la llevase a su destino. Y una mueca cinica se adueño de su rostro. Olvidandose de ellos checó su reloj, estaba a tiempo como siempre, la clase empezaría en 20 minutos y miró el libro de texto que acunaba en sus brazos. 

"BIOETICA" 

Por un breve instante el gesto de frio cinismo se volvió ligeramente calido, completamente distinto, dejando ver una sonrisa suave y casi dulce. Le gustaba esa clase, era interesante aun para alguien con un C. I. tan alto como el suyo y tenia ese 'algo' que la agradaba mucho. Lo único quizas agradable en esa escuela, donde su condición de genio la colocaba en una clase avanzada con la consecuencia de soportar el menosprecio de los mayores y las burlas de los de su edad, sin embargo, su brillantez los había hecho respetarla. No, no era la palabra, "odiarla", "aborrecerla", eso sonaba mas adecuado. 

Pero no importaba, a donde fuera siempre sería lo mismo. La detestaban, eso lo sabía como todos en ese lugar . 

- Adios.... perra.... 

Aquella voz tan cargada de odio la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Frente a ella un muchacho de ojos casi blancos la miraba ceñudo y con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en un poste. Ella tan solo ladeo la cabeza. Sonriendo con todo el cinismo del que era capaz. 

- Vaya, ¿ahora que hice? - respondio enarcando una ceja. 

- Respirar... solo eso - susurró en tono amenazante. 

- Me das lastima - espetó arrastrando las palabras. Dispuesta a seguir su camino. 

- Ojala te murieras. 

- Y tu me hicieras un favor. Ojala fueras tan inteligente como el señor Faridy y dejaras de ocupar oxigeno inutilmente. Al fin y al cabo otro asqueroso humano menos, no nos vendría mal. 

- ¡Eres una madita puta!, ¿¡no te importó verdad!? -saltó dispuesto a destrozarla, siendo detenido por un par de estudiantes que pasaban. 

- ¡Calma amigo! 

- Francamente no. Vivir y morir es decisión de cada uno. Si el decidió no seguir aqui. No es mi problema. - Y sin mas se alejo de ellos. 

- ¡Sueltenme!, ¡Por tu culpa esta muerto! - lo oyó gritar mientras se alejaba. 

Patetico, eso era patetico ¿y que si habia muerto?, no era su culpa, ni su asunto y ni siquiera le importaba. 

_"Amor - Cariño - Compasión - Amistad"_

¿Qué era eso para ella?. Nada. 

No podían pedirle algo que jamás habia conocido. Ella tan solo conocía el lado contrario. La soledad opresiva, la indiferencia, la frialdad y la Muerte. Los amaba, amaba todo lo que implicara su amor mas grande.... 

_El Vacío._

Su unico y mas grande amor. 

Agitó la cabeza, no era momento de ponerse filosofica y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una diminuta botellita que destapó con sus dedos. Había tenido una noche dura y apenas había pegado ojo, tan solo para obtener una misera hora de sueño. Y dormirse a mitad de clase, sería sin duda una gran mancha a su impecable reputación y sus adversarios tendrían mil motivos para hacerle la vida imposible por lo que durara el curso, un tiempo demasiado largo, aún para su avance de genio. Así que, con esos pensamientos, hechó una pastilla al aire, para atraparla en su boca. 

Pero ante sus sorprendidos ojos la vió desaparecer en el aire. 

- ¡Que demo...! 

- No deberías estar tomando tantas de estas - replicó una voz masculina. 

La joven lanzó su mejor mirada de _muerete_ al atrevido, nadie osaba dirigirse a ella de esa manera y salir bien parado, pensó, dispuesta a hacerlo arrepentirse por metiche; intenciones que se quedaron a medias al identificar para su sorpresa al dueño de la voz, un hombre alto y moreno, de lentes que la observaba serio y ligeramente preocupado. 

Quedó muda. Era Él.... la única persona en todo el campus con la que no podía ser hostil. 

- ¿Qué pasa Akeru? - se acercó el hombre, acomodando una mano sobre su hombro - ¿No has dormido bien? 

- yo... - no pudo sostenerle la mirada y volteó hacia otro lado, mientras algo en su cara comenzaba a cambiar - no he podido ... la presentación será en dos días y debo estar preparada, es mi vida y mi reputación - replicó tratando de controlar aquel espasmo de emoción que la incomodaba sobremanera. 

- Lo sé, pero no es bueno presionarte tanto, o te acabarás haciendo daño. 

La chica suspiró, nunca dejaba de preocuparse por ella, y la sensación de saber eso, no le era nada desagradable, al contrario, podría decir que lo disfrutaba, quizas un poco mas que una nota final, que humillar y pisar o .... ganar. 

- Se que lo harás bien - sonrió levantando el pulgar en señal de animo. - 

Jalo aire, tenia que controlarse, pensó. 

- ¿Prometes que te cuidarás, Akeru? - se inclinó el hombre hacia ella. 

Cerró los ojos y le dedico una media sonrisa, con un cierto aire cinico como era su costumbre, pero sin agresividad hacia él. 

- Vale, vale, me cuidaré..... Gohan san, prometo que no lo decepcionaré. 

- Esa voz me gusta Akeru - respondió mientras extendía la mano - ahora, por favor dame ese frasco. 

- Yo por mi parte se lo dejaria para que se atragantara con él. - se oyo una voz amarga a sus espaldas. 

- _¡Mierda!_ - pensó la joven al oirlo. 

- Hola Klaive... no esta bien que hables así. - le reprendio amablemente el semisaiya. 

El muchacho, resultó el mismo con el que se habia topado. Se veia mas tranquilo, pero el rencor era patente en sus palabras. 

- Y si usted la hubiese oido hace unos instantes dudo que le hablara como lo hace ahora. Aunque conociendole, creo que en nada cambiaria con ella. 

- ¿A que te refieres? 

Akeru sintió una punzada al verlo fruncir el ceño y mirar a ambos. 

- ¿Sabia que no le importó la muerte de Faridy?, lo único que hizo fue burlarse y alegrarse por ello.. podria decir que sus palabras exactas fueron ... mmmh... "otro asqueroso humano menos". - contestó, rabia en sus palabras. 

Gohan parpadeó varias veces, habia conocido a Faridy y su trágica muerte. Y el chico que tenia enfrente habia resultado ser su mejor y mas querido amigo. Saber que Akeru se habia vuelto a meter con él empeoraba el panorama. Y peor que ella hubiese dicho eso, desgraciadamente sabia que era cierto. 

Otra punzada. Akeru apretó los labios cuando lo vió mirarla con esa mirada entre triste y decepcionada. Preguntandole porque lo habia hecho, cuando sabia que a el no le gustaba que fuera cruel con la gente. 

- Hablaremos mas tarde Akeru - dijo Gohan serio. Y la chica sintió que el pecho le dolía más. 

- Dudo que sirva maestro, no entiendo como una persona tan buena como usted se lleva con semejante engendro - escupió el muchacho. 

- Klaive, no juzgo a la gente y creo que todos tienen algo bueno, Akeru lo tiene también. - dijo y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. - que tal si hablamos a la hora del almuerzo, se que lo necesitas y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo - espetó el hombre con una sonrisa. 

El muchacho respondió con una leve sonrisa también. Gohan era conocido por esa extraña amabilidad para con todos, fuera quien fuera. Y sabia que podía confiar en él, lo conocía desde su llegada a ese lugar y siempre le había tendido la mano. 

- Si, gracias.... - y dandose la vuelta se alejó. 

- Akeru, respeta la memoria de los muertos - lo oyó decir mientras se volvia hacia ella, no juzgues, todo mundo merece de nosotros nuestro respeto, no importa cuanto sepamos - respondió con seriedad 

No dijo nada, tan solo sabia que no se sentia bien cuando él la miraba así. Era demasiado incomodo, como si él supiera como hacerle sentir pena y piedad por esas cosas que a ella no le importaban. 

- Entonces.... ¿me das el frasco... por favor? - volvió a pedir recuperando la sonrisa. 

La joven no pudo negarse ante a esa forma tan particular de pedirle las cosas, siempre se salía con la suya y acababa haciendole caso, ¿cómo lo hacía?, no lo sabía, pero preferia verle sonreir para ella, solo a ella. 

- No te presiones, ¿entendido?, no es bueno, te lo digo por experiencia - le recalcó dandose la vuelta mientras una mirada de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro, y la imagen de su pequeña hija acudía a su mente. 

- Lo he entendido Gohan san... 

- Me alegra, nos vemos en 20 minutos - se despidió y se alejó de ella. Mientras el pensaba en lo que le había dicho. 

- No, no es nada bueno - murmuró.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


- ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Es tarde! - el grito hizo retumbar Kame House, haciendo saltar de sus futones al maestro Roshi y Uulong. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, apareciendo por ella, una chica rubia que sostenía un pan tostado en la boca mientras intentaba balancear en un brazo la mochila y en el otro su chaqueta, a la vez que trataba de introducir los pies en los zapatos, sin caerse con todo. 

En un acto malabar lanzó el pan al aire y lo engulló con una técnica digna de sayajin. 

- ¡Diablos, diablos!, si Goten me ve, no dejará de burlarse de mi durante todo el día - se quejó dando un salto hacia afuera.. 

La pequeña capsula salió disparada de su mano y explotó materializando en el acto una flamante aeromoto color rojo. Mientras tanto Juuhachigou (#18) y Krilin observaban en la puerta el espectáculo de su hija, con una mezcla de pena y diversión. 

- ¡Mamá, papá no vemos en la tarde, despídanme del abuelo Roshi y el tío Uulong! - gritó trepandose al rugiente vehículo, dando tal acelerón que en milésimas de segundo la mandó al cielo en medio de una estela de humo y arena. 

- ¡Creo que con el grito fue suficiente cariño! - exclamó el hombre mirando al cielo. 

- ¡No vayas tan rápido, puedes tener un accidente! - secundó Juuhachi - esta niña no debiera abusar de sus fuerzas - comentó la cyborg cruzandose de brazos. 

- Pero ya la conoces, cuando quiere algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo - replicó el hombre sonriendo al cielo. 

- Como tú - dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa. 

Quedaron en silencio, era cierto pensó, observandola con el mismo cariño con el que ella lo veía a él. 

- Y valió la pena - respondió con una amplia sonrisa.   
  
  
  
  


El viento agitaba su cabello, con fuerza, calculando quizás llegaría en 30 minutos a la Capital del Oeste, eso... con suerte pensó tragando saliva. Y 10 minutos de retraso a la escuela, calculó mientras la aeromoto comenzaba a descender y empezaba a correr a ras del agua, abriendo un surco a través del mar. Esperando que el agua la despertase. Se golpeó la frente, solo a ella tenía que olvidarsele que hoy era el día del exámen. 

- Llamaré a Trunks - se dijo a si misma, cogiendo el celular que llevaba a la cintura.....   
  
  
  


_~ En la capital del Oeste ~_

- ¡biiic - biiic! 

Trunks levantó la cabeza y metió la mano al compartimento sacando el teléfono del panel. De un vistazo miró a Bra que tranquila, se miraba entretenida en el espejo que le regalara su madre. 

- Si, diga. 

- ¿Trunks? 

- ¡Ah, hola Maron! ¿Qué pasa?, 

- ¡Hola!, ¿ Ya vas para la escuela? 

- No, aun no salgo, estoy revisando mi nave, al parecer tiene algunos problemas, pero tengo todavia una hora, tan solo iré a dejar a Bra y luego me voy a la Facu, ¿pasa algo?, te oigo agitada. 

- Entonces... no has visto aún a Goten. 

- Eeeem... claro que no, ¿qué pasa Maron? , no me digas que te volviste a pelear con él. 

- Todavia no, pero si se entera de lo que me ha pasado, es seguro - respondió en un tono quejumbroso. 

- ¿Uh, pues, dónde estas? 

- Te vas ha reir. 

- Oh, vamos. 

- En medio del océano. 

- ¡¡¡QUEEE!!!! 

- ¡AGH! ¡No me grites asi tarado! 

- ¡Uups!, lo siento, pero ... hoy tienes examen si mal no recuerdo - respondió frunciendo el ceño - no llegaras a tiempo a clases, y seguro que para cuando arrives acá, el trafico estara hecho un infierno. 

- Si, lo se, por eso... ¿podrías hacerme dos *cof* 'pequeños' favores Trunks kun? 

- Uuuuy, ese Trunks 'kun' me sonó como a dos "enoooormes" favores - se burló el semisaiya 

- Mmmfftts, gracioso. Entonces. 

- ¡Claro amiga! dime. 

- ¡Oyyy, gracias, muacs! 

- Jeje, espero que Goten no oiga eso. 

- Soy la mas interesada en ello chico. 

- Bueno, dime. 

- Primero, trata de ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, si no llego, la profesora Durma se encargará de cavar mi tumba personalmente; inventale algo, que se yo, lo que se te ocurra pero detenla. 

- Ok, dejamelo a mí, ¿Y el segundo? 

- El segundo es que .... - (pausa dramática), Trunks paró la oreja y entonces se dejó oir la voz mas lastimera escuchada hasta ese día - por tu madre, no le digas nada a Goten, ¡por faaaaa!, se que es tu mejor amigo, pero por esta vez guardale un secreto, o sino estará haciendome la vida cachitos durante lo que me dure. 

Trunks rió con ganas ante las pateticas súplicas de Maron. 

- ¡No te rias! 

- Hey, lo siento, no tengo la culpa que te oigas asi, por Kami. 

- Malvado - contesto la chica con un pucherito. - Entonces... 

- Bueeeeno. 

- Si no lo haces, date por muerto. 

- Ok, ok, si es con tanta amabildiad, no me puedo negar señorita.Te doy mi palabra que no se lo diré. 

- ¡Yay! 

- Por cierto, ¿por qué no te vienes volando lo que te resta, que yo sepa eres mucho mas veloz que la aeromoto. 

- Descartado Trunks, si vuelo, no tendré energías suficientes para el exámen, no he dormido bien a ultimos dias y estoy al límite, hago eso y todo se me iría por el caño. Bien, tengo que cortar. Gracias amigo. ¡Adios! 

- Ni lo menciones Maron, ¡Ciao! 

La comunicación se cortó, mientras el joven movia la cabeza divertido y volvía la vista hacia la tarjeta electrónica de su nave. 

Minutos después... 

- ¡Listo! 

- ¿Ya nos vamos Nii? - se asomo la pequeña Bra por un lado. 

- Si hermanita.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


La nave compacta se posó suavemente en la pista de aterrizaje de la universidad, donde la cantidad de estudiantes empezaba a crecer como la claridad del nuevo día. Goten descendió con calma observando los alrededores en busca de su niña, sin éxito y miró su reloj, faltaban 20 minutos para 'Bioética' y la prueba de ella. 

_" Examenes y Maron"_

Pensó divertido, quizás anduviera por los alrededores haciendo esos ejercicios de respiración que hacía antes de cada prueba, o metida en la biblioteca del campus dando un ultimo repaso. Siempre tan responsable. 

- Bueno, henos aquí, ¿crees que lo encontremos rápido? - comentó Videl interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y bajando de la nave - tengo conferencia en una hora y al menos quiero darme mas tiempo para dejar a los chicos en la escuela sin tantas prisas. 

- ¡Claro que si!, tengo mi primera clase con él, y se donde está, ¡Vamos chicos! -apuró mientras echaba a andar. 

- ¡Woow! ¡tu escuela es enorme, Goten! - exclamó Uub maravillado, mientras alzaba la vista y observaba los enormes edicifios que flanqueaban aquella calzada, era un lugar increible sin duda, mas que su propio colegio. 

Recordó aquella ocasión en que acompañado de todo el Clan Son al completo, había recorrido aquellas modernas instalaciones que jamas en su vida habia visto, tocando las ventanas de cristal pulido, observando las cientos de computadoras, los flamantes pupitres, los pizarrones de cristal liquido, los pasillos impecables y los enormes campos de juego; habia quedado prendado del lugar. Y todo habria acabado bien de no haber sido por el incidente del elevador. 

¿Qué iba saber que esa cosa servia para transportarlos a los pisos de arriba y abajo?, por suerte Goten y Pan pudieron detener con facilidad el potente disparo que lanzo al aparato cuando vio "tragarse" a Goku sensei y Chichi san. Lo dificil fue explicar como habia hecho eso. ¡Vaya aprieto!, afortunadamente, y después de mil explicaciones y demases, creyeron la historia y lo admitieron en la escuela. 

Aunque Pan, por supuesto no había dejado de burlarse de su "enorme y monumental" ignorancia. 

- ¡Hey, Uub mira hacia allá! 

El chiquillo alzó la mirada y su vista topó con un enorme lago artificial que se situaba en el centro del campus, varias plantas y árboles de diversos tamaños lo rodeaban, mostrando la infinita cantidad de tonos verdes que podia haber en la naturaleza. A lo lejos una cascada artificial parecía alimentarla. Sus aguas azules se agitaban levemente y destellaban con la luz del sol. 

- ¡Es bellisima! ¿Y que es el domo que se ve allá? - preguntó señalando con el dedo una enorme cupula blanca de armazon metálico. 

- Yup, ese es "El Complejo", pero vamos sigamos tenemos poco tiempo. 

Pan resopló en seña de fastidio, al fin podian ir mas rapido, no entendia como ese niño podia ser tan ignorante. - Hija, él nunca habia salido de su aldea en toda la vida - susurró Videl, adivinando el gesto enfurruñado de su hija. 

La niña desvió el rostro apenada, y sabía que después de esa primera frase, le seguía un enorme sermon sobre su conducta, lo decepcionados que estaban ellos, lo maravilloso que era "ese niño" y el secreto del abuelo. Estaba harta, pero se resignó y esperó, pero no sucedió nada. En su lugar sintió la mano cálidad de su madre apretando la suya con mas fuerza, como hacía dias no la había sentido.   
Videl aun miraba al frente. 

- Perdon - murmuró mirandola - se que no hemos estado mucho contigo y que te entristece oír solo regaños, pero eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado a tu padre y a mí. - le dijo con dulzura. 

La niña sonrió ampliamente ante esas palabras y contagió al Videl. 

- Eres una niña, muy inteligente y no hay mayor orgullo que ese para tu padre y para mí. Es por eso, porque te pido tan solo un poquito de tu comprensión cielo. Uub es un niño que ha tenido una vida dificil y ha sufrido bastante, solo queremos ayudar. Se que te molesta que tu abuelo tenga secretos que no te quiera decir, pero tiene razones, unas que debes respetar hasta que el sienta que es hora de que lo sepas. 

- Pero mamá... el abuelito sabe que yo Nunca, nunca diria nada de sus secretos, no entiendo ¿por qué ya no confia en mí?. 

- No es cosa de confianza, cielo, es algo más. 

- Qué 

- No puedo decirtelo, solo te pido que creas en él y nada más. 

- No lo entiendo... - murmuró y clavó la vista en el suelo, mientras su carita se contraía en un intento por no llorar. - "te odio" - pensó mirando a Uub de reojo. 

- ¡Hey Gohan! 

El grito sacó a Videl y Pan de su conversación y miraron hacia donde Goten agitaba la mano, llamando la atención de un hombre alto y moreno que miraba al cielo. Vestido de manera informal, se distinguía un poco de la mayoría de los maestros, de traje y corbata. Traia una camisa de mezclilla y mangas cortas que llevaba por fuera y unos pantalones negros, acentuando la esbeltez de su figura. 

Al principio Gohan solo vió a su hermano y le devolvió el saludo, debía estar bastante nervioso por tener la prueba de fuego el primer día. Y entonces las vió, detrás de él. Videl y Pan le miraban con sonrisas idénticas. Pero no supo que preguntarse, asi que se acercó a ellas, dejandose llevar por el sentimiento de felicidad que le embargaba. Verlas ahí empezaba a quitarle el sabor amargo de la culpa. 

- Videl... - susurró tomandole el rostro y besandola suavemente en los labios. - Me alegra verte por aquí. - dijo separandose y dedicandole una tierna sonrisa. 

- A mi también Gohan - sonrió la mujer, comprobando que su desición habia sido la mejor que habia tomado en mucho tiempo. 

- Hola Papá - saludo timidamente la pequeña de ojos obscuros. 

- ¡Pan! - Gohan no pudo evitar el impulso de alzarla en sus brazos y dedicarle la mas radiante de sus sonrisas. Era a ella a quien mas añoraba ver. Y la pequeña al notar la sincera alegria de su padre, supo que tampoco habia dejado de ser importante para él. Y sonrió, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. 

- Te he echado de menos papá. 

- Yo también, lamento no haberme despedido de ti en la mañana. 

- No importa, se que estas ocupado. 

- Claro que importa, eres mi hija y un padre debe estar cerca de sus hijos - replicó entre molesto consigo mismo y orgulloso por la inusitada madurez de su pequeña. 

- Pero tengo a los abuelos. - replicó la niña aun sonriente, sin darse cuenta de que el semblante de su padre y su madre, se volvia un poco serio. 

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que aprovechen estos minutos -intervino Goten - llevaré a Uub a dar una vuelta por el lugar. 

- ¿Uub? - Gohan parpadeó y por primera vez noto a la pequeña reencarnación de Majin Boo junto a su hermano. - ¡oops!, lo siento Uub, no me di cuenta que estabas aqui - se disculpó llevandose la mano tras la cabeza, en un tipico ademán Son. 

- No importa Gohan san, esto, será mejor que disfrute los momentos con su familia, ¡nos vemos! 

-Nos vemos en la clase hermano - dijo Goten alejandose con el pequeño Uub. 

Y ahí quedaron, ellos tres, solos, sintiendose familia como hace mucho no se sentían. Felices de tener un momento para ellos mismos en aquel torrente de tiempo que parecía separarlos. Hablaron, rieron y contaron sus planes del día. Al final las cosas resultaron mejor, acordaron ir a cenar solo ellos tres y Pan se sintió feliz como hacia semanas no se sentía. Sus padres la amaban, tanto como ella a ellos, y el Pic Nic sería pronto, todos estarian juntos y serían felices.   
  
  
  
  


**--- 0oo0 o 0oo0 ---**

  
  
  
  
  


Vegeta tomaba un café tranquilamente, un poco mas animado que de costumbre, y pensó que no era para menos, Kakarotto y su esposa los iban a visitar y eso era razón suficiente para estar alegre, un poco de entrenamiento con su mejor oponente le vendría de maravillas antes de volverse a ver las caras en el dichoso pic nic de sus esposas. 

Habia sido un dia mas que largo y aun era bastante de mañana, sus hijos habian partido hacia un buen rato a sus respectivos colegios y solo quedaban sus suegros, su esposa y él en la enorme casa, alzó la vista hacia su mujer que aun continuaba pegada al dichoso aparato ese que llamaban celular. 

- A ese paso se le va ha quedar pegado en la oreja - murmuró para sí, mientras sonreía con malicia. 

- Si, aja.... muy bien, lo espero ... ¿para mas tarde?.... ¿en serio?.... ¿ya ha empezado a trabajar? ... vaya señor Ecleiken, es usted increible. - exclamó la mujer entusiasmada. 

El principe de los Saiyas resopló fastidiado, detestaba cuando su mujer se portaba así con otros hombres, que ganas de mandar a volar al tal 'Ecleiken'.... 

- "Vaya nombrecito" - pensó. 

Y continuo tomando su café, cuando sintió que el suelo comenzaba a vibrar. 

- ¡Que rayos! 

- ¡Oh, por Kami, un temblor!! - exclamó Bulma soltando el celular. 

- ¡Bah mujer, dime algo que no sepa! 

- ¡Vegeta! 

Hubiesen seguido la discusión, de no ser porque varias cosas salieron volando de los estantes, y Vegeta se interpuso para cubrir a su esposa. Pasaron otros segundos que a Bulma se le hicieron eternos, y al fin el temblor se detuvo, y alzó la vista encontrandose con el rostro de su esposo que miraba hacia la ventana bastante concentrado, mientras la abrazaba firmemente. 

- Al fin se detuvo, que extraño la Capital no esta cerca de una falla. 

No respondió, dicen que 'mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo', y ese temblor como su esposa lo había dicho, no tenía nada de natural, alguien debía haberlo provocado y por el ligero Ki que había despedido, creía saber quien. Ya hablaríamas tarde con esa personita.   
  
  
  
  


Lejos de ahí, un joven de cabellos lilas sonreía satisfecho mientras se incorporaba. 

- Servido Maron, el resto depende de tí - y se encaminó a la escuela. 


	4. Preludio I: semana

****

CAPITULO III 

"P r e l u d i o I: Semana"   
  
  
  
_~ 1:00 de la tarde... ~_

-Esta vez se le pasó la mano... - pensó la chica rubia acomodándose en su pupitre. 

Hacía un largo rato, el Campus se había transformado en un verdadero Manicomio gracias al "temblorcito" de Trunks. "¡¿Temblorcito?!, ¡Por Kami!, ¡Terremoto!", le había gritado ella mientras alumnos histéricos corrían por su lado, creyendo que se les caía el mundo. Y en medio de ese pandemonium, el muy... sólo había tenido la decencia de contestarle con un "¡uops!". 

- Oh, maravillosa respuesta, Trunks kun - masculló con una sonrisa. Típica mentalidad de un sayajin. Sólo a ella se le podía ocurrir el pedirles ayuda. Y empezó a reír ante el desconcierto de sus condiscípulos. A la próxima pediría que alguien le recordara no volver a hacerlo. 

- Supongo que hasta ahora ha salido del shock - habló una chica de trenza mirando a su compañero de al lado. 

- ¿Tú crees?, estamos hablando de Maron - contestó este. 

Y es que Maron, a pesar de su carácter suave y algo distraído, no era una chica frágil y asustadiza. Era sin duda una persona amable, querida por sus amigos. Sin embargo, capaz de mantener la sangre fría en los momentos difíciles y hacer gala de una voluntad férrea para acometer empresas aparentemente imposibles. Su madre le bromeaba, que esa característica, sin duda la había heredado de su padre. 

- Bien, bien, muchachos, sólo ha sido un temblor leve - habló la catedrática entrando al salón y llamando la atención de los estudiantes. - Así que no hay pretextos... 

- O claaaro, qué "leve", taaaan "leve" que suspendieron clases hasta ahora. - masculló sarcásticamente un chico de ropas negras. Sacándole risitas a unos cuantos. 

- .... saquen lápiz y borrador, no quiero ningún libro o libreta encima. O me veré obligada a suspenderles el examen. ¡ah! y NO copiar. 

- ¡Ack! ¡¿Por qué no fue un terremoto?! - se oyó una voz quejumbrosa al fondo del salón, haciendo estallar la carcajada que finalmente hizo desaparecer el ultimo rastro de tensión. 

Maron creía que se iba a morir de un ataque de risa imaginando la cara que pondría Trunks cuando le dijera que tenía un cliente insatisfecho. 

- Porque no tiene tan buena suerte, señor Kudou - respondió de vuelta la profesora. 

Quince minutos después, el salón se sumía en el silencio.   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


_~ A kilómetros de ahí. ~_

Una nube dorada surcaba los cielos a gran velocidad, llevando consigo a una pareja. La mujer de cabello azabache, miraba el horizonte fascinada, mientras su largo cabello oscuro hondeaba furiosamente al aire, apenas contenido por una cintilla roja. 

- Hacía tiempo que no subía a ella, pensé que ya no podría - habló volteando hacia su compañero. 

- ¿Uh?, ¿Por qué? - preguntó el Sayajin sinceramente desconcertado. 

- Es que... con todo lo que ha pasado, y yo... bueno... tú sabes, no hice cosas que pudieran llamarse buenas, mas bien creo que fui muy injusta. - dijo bajando la cabeza. 

- Preocuparse por los que quieres no te hacen una mala persona. - contestó Goku dedicándole una sonrisa. - Y eso, lo sabemos la nube y yo. 

Chichi no pudo más que devolverle aquella sonrisa franca. Era bueno que, después de tanto tiempo, al fin el mundo se lo hubiera devuelto. Le había hecho tanta falta. 

- Gracias... - musitó con una suave sonrisa. 

- De qué - contestó él sonriéndole de la misma forma; pensando en lo que le encantaba verla sonreír. 

Pronto divisaron la enorme mancha urbana que se extendía por el valle. Habían llegado a la enorme capital del Este. 

- ¡Mira Chichi, ya estamos llegando!, ¿Cómo crees que les este yendo los chicos? - dijo Goku de improviso. 

- No lo sé, por Kami espero que Uub y Pan no se metan en líos, creo que deberíamos pasar al colegio de los niños. Sin embargo, Uub me preocupa más, ¡es su primer día de colegio! ¿y qué si pasa algo?, ¡debí dejarle una lista de cómo debía comportarse o pedirle a Pan que lo vigilara!, ¡si algo llegara a pasar, no quiero imaginármelo! 

- Chichi - reconvino Goku - ¡calma! 

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, pero una precaución nunca está de más! 

Goku sintió una gota de sudor correrle por la cabeza. 

- Y Uub necesita una vida de niño normal - continuó - ¡no voy a permitir que sea rechazado!, ¡Por Kami, se le rompería el corazón! 

- ¡Calma, no exageres! 

Grave error, Goku perdió los colores cuando su esposa lo encaró con aquella temible mirada. 

- ¡Que no exagere, que no exagere! - chilló su esposa, más enojada - ¡los niños son muy fuertes!, y ¡los estudios son muy importantes!, Uub necesita estudiar mucho para tener oportunidades en su vida y ayudar a sus padres y hermanos. ¡Tiene que dar el ejemplo! - puntualizó. 

- Yo y mi bocota - suspiró Goku. 

- ¿Decías? 

El sayajin carraspeó nerviosamente, sin embargo decidió enfrentar a su mayor miedo. 

- Bueno, creo que no está bien - admitió el hombre, pidiéndole a Dende con todas sus fuerzas, que ella no se enfureciera más - Uub se sentiría muy mal si lo fueses a vigilar el primer día de clases - dijo con toda la calma que tenía. 

Chichi relajó el rostro al oír eso, su esposo tenía razón, recordaba lo mal que le había sentado a Gohan que ella desconfiara de él, de esa manera, sólo por ser Sayajin. 

- Tienes razón - contestó después de unos minutos - Creo que no puedo evitarlo - agregó con una débil sonrisa. 

- Lo sé, pero vamos, no entristezcas, no lo dije para hacerte sentir mal. 

- Soy una preocupona sin remedio - replicó soltando una risa, que relajó visiblemente al sayajin. 

- Bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero? 

- ¡Ah, sí!, vamos por las compras, me hacen falta muchas cosas para el día de campo. ¡Qué ganas tengo de que ya sea Domingo! - exclamó - sé que nos divertiremos mucho, y en el pueblo cercano habrá una gran feria. Lime habló ayer por teléfono y me lo dijo, será después del eclipse; así que podremos asistir a la celebración de Fuegos Artificiales - comentó emocionada como una niña. 

- ¡Los chicos estarán encantados! 

- ¡Sí! 

- Mira, bajemos ahí - espetó Goku, señalando una callejuela vacía. 

Instantes después la nube descendía suavemente, dejando a sus dos pasajeros en tierra firme. Goku agitó el brazo mientras la nube se perdía en la lejanía. 

- ¡Vamos Goku, recuerda que todavía tenemos que ir a Corporación Cápsula! 

- ¡Voy! - y se emparejó con ella, tomándola del brazo - ¡Me muero por entrenar un rato con Vegeta!, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos - agregó emocionado. 

Chichi no pudo más que reír. 

- Ay, Goku, nunca vas a cambiar. 

Pronto se internaron entre la multitud de transeúntes que a esas horas ya llenaban la ciudad. La capital jamás dejaría de maravillarlos con todos sus adelantos tecnológicos, pensaron mientras alzaban la vista para ver las pantallas gigantes llenas de coloridos anuncios y los coches que pasaban como un zumbido sobre sus cabezas por aquellos tubos transparentes. 

Cruzaron la ancha calle con un grupo de peatones, hacia una de las tiendas más grandes y modernas de la capital. A su lado, caminaban personas de las más distintas razas. Como lagartos de formas humanoides, gentes de pieles de todos los colores y trajes estrafalarios. 

Delante de ellos, un hombretón de piel negra y orejas largas llenas de aretes dorados, tapaba todo su campo visual, siendo incluso más alto y fornido que el propio Goku. 

- Piccoro pasaría fácilmente desapercibido en este lugar - observó Chichi, divertida. 

Goku por su parte, vio a un grupo de chicos con aspecto de "rebeldes", como les llamaba Chichi, entrar en ese momento a una tienda cuyo anuncio decía "Tatoo" en letras de formas psicodélicas. 

Vaya que sí su amigo pasaría desapercibido, pensó, mientras se introducían al centro comercial, sintiendo el aire acondicionado ponerles la piel de gallina. 

Era un lugar muy bonito que siempre les había gustado. Tenía por techo un domo transparente que dejaba ver el cielo y el gran bosque que contenía en el interior; les recordaba el de Paozu Yama. 

Sus hijos les decían medio en broma, medio en serio, que sin necesidad del ki sabrían que cuando estaban de compras en la capital, era 100% seguro encontrarlos aquí. Algo que ninguno de los dos negaba. 

Y con esos pensamientos, se dirigieron a las tiendas, había demasiado por comprar. 

Durante un par de horas, todos los que estuvieron ahí, pudieron ver pasar a un simpático matrimonio, de edad madura que no paraba de moverse, hablar y curiosear todo aquello que fuera digno de llamar su atención, como si de un par de jóvenes se tratase. Comprando aquí y allá toda suerte cosas. Al parecer iban a tener fiesta, a juzgar por la cantidad de comida que llevaban, como para alimentar a un pequeño regimiento. 

Al fin salieron de una de las últimas tiendas, con un buen cargamento de cosas que Chichi guardó de nuevo en la pequeña cápsula que llevaba en el bolso. 

- Esas cápsulas nunca dejaran de sorprenderme. - comentó Goku, viendo desaparecer todo su cargamento. 

- Ni a mí, no cabe duda que el padre de Bulma es todo un genio, nada de andar cargando paquetes.- contestó ella. 

- Sí, ¡fiu! - e hizo un gesto de alivio que les sacó una carcajada. 

_- "Es el evento del año... raras veces hemos visto a la comunidad científica tan interesada..." _

- "Sí, aunque demasiado publicitado...." 

- "Qué más se podía esperar Ham, lo insólito no se puede ignorar y... 

Goku parpadeó levemente y desvió la vista hacia donde se oían las voces, una enorme televisión exhibida en el aparador de la Tienda de electrónicos mostraba el noticiario de la tarde. 

- Vaya, siguen con lo mismo - comentó Chichi algo aburrida. 

Sin embargo, lo que decían aquellas voces había llamado poderosamente la atención de Goku; quien ignorando el comentario de su esposa, se dirigió hacia la tienda. 

_- "... Sí, es bastante extraño como lo has dicho, aunque sostengo que están haciendo mucho escándalo..." _

- "Quizá, pero según declaraciones de Astrónomos de todo el mundo, no hay registro alguno de que esta Anomalía se haya manifestado antes... en absoluto" 

- "... eso tengo que admitirlo... la verdad, es algo desconcertante." 

- ¿Goku? 

El Sayajin ya no escuchaba, sin prestarle atención siguió caminando lentamente hasta situarse en el aparador, donde otras dos personas también miraban atentas. 

_- "Quizá vuelva a su curso normal, después del evento... es posible" _

- "Sí, a lo mejor, no queda más que estar atentos." 

La mujer resopló un poco molesta y cruzó los brazos; de seguro ya estaba de nuevo con esas ideas, 'sayajines', pensó. Por una parte no podía culparle, con tres amenazas al planeta en su haber, cualquiera se pondría paranoico. Pero jamás tan paranoicos como su esposo y el de Bulma. Algo que a veces resultaba chocante. 

Resignación, resignación, se repitió a sí misma. Aunque verle así, también la ponía de nervios y de malas. No quería que nada arruinara su maravilloso día de campo. Porque "¡Ay! de aquel que se atreviera, iba a saber quien quién era ella" 

**_- Doume, doume.... un dinheiro... escuridão.... coisas.... Dizrei a você._**

Chichi volteó rápidamente al oír aquel canto a sus espaldas, y sus ojos toparon con un vagabundo sentado, con las piernas cruzadas a la orilla del pequeño bosque interior. 

No reconocía el idioma, aunque en el planeta se hablaban doscientos, sin contar la lengua común, dominada por toda la población. Pero incluso su tono le era desconocido, no había en él la fiera vehemencia de los habitantes del Norte, ni la suave y serena cadencia de su propia gente, en la parte Este. Forzó su memoria, pero tampoco encontró el desenfado tranquilo de la gente del Oeste. Aunque oyéndolo bien, recordaba vagamente la pasión contenida de la gente del Sur. 

Y además, había en ese canto, algo hermoso y sobrenatural. 

Sintió curiosidad y no pudo evitar mirarlo detenidamente; tenía la cabeza gacha, cubierta por una capucha sucia y raída, dejando ver apenas su puntiaguda nariz. Debía ser un anciano, dedujo por el tono cansado de su voz y sus huesudas manos llenas de manchones. 

Miró sus demás ropas, en el mismo lamentable estado, los pantalones además tenían rotos y los pies estaban desnudos. 

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, no recordaba haberlo visto cuando entraron. Miró de reojo, Goku continuaba hipnotizado por las noticias y al volverse, su curiosidad se había vuelto extrañamente irresistible y se acercó al vagabundo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, hasta hallarse a unos cuantos pasos de él. 

Sin más, el viejo extendió la mano temblorosa y le pidió una moneda. 

- Moneda... cosas, le diré. 

Parpadeó, esa era la lengua común. ¿Habría oído mal hacía un instante? 

- ¿Es adivino? 

- No, mejor... verdad digo... cosas que pasarán. 

- Bueno, eso lo hacen los adivinos. 

- No, no - murmuró moviendo la cabeza, sin levantarla - adivinos, adivinan... no yo ... yo digo verdad. 

Sintió que un escalofrío la recorría, y sin embargo, metió la mano automáticamente en su monedero y sacó dos monedas de 10 zenis, dejándolas caer sobre sus manos. El hombre suspiró y guardó el dinero. Chichi miró expectante y lentamente lo vio alzar la vista, hasta mostrarle, sus ojos... 

**_- 'Ele ja esta aqui'_**

Un súbito espanto la invadió al oír esa frase. Mientras sentía algo mojado y caliente bajarle por las mejillas. 

Goku sintió un escalofrío al oír el grito y al darse la vuelta, se topó con una visión que casi lo dejó paralizado. 

- ¡Chichi! 

Inconsciente, con el pelo desparramado en el blanco piso y la cara bañada en sangre, estaba su esposa. Mientras que en el borde del bosque dos monedas de 10 zenis, yacían abandonadas.   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  
__

Eran enemigos porque habían nacido como tales. De no haberlo sido, le hubiese parecido apuesto e incluso agradable. Pero no era así. 

Tenía la cara bañada en sangre, la mitad de su traje de batalla había desaparecido mostrando la mitad de sus senos desnudos. Y el responsable de su estado era precisamente él. Se permitió sonreírle torvamente, no le había salido gratis pensó, al verlo frente a ella, con un enorme corte cruzándole la cara y el cabello completamente sucio. Su vestuario, consistente en un faldón negro, dejaba al descubierto su oscuro torso, lleno de profundas heridas y arañazos, cortesía de ella. 

Debajo de sus pies la enorme cávala brillaba, a su alrededor el cielo ya no parecía cielo, y el mundo ya no parecía tal; más bien era una dimensión deformada y extraña a causa de ellos. 

Millones de almas habían sido devoradas, y otras tantas habían conocido la salvación. ¿Cuántos mundos había engullido desde entonces?, ¿Cuántos había recuperado?, ya no se recordaba. Se estaba haciendo una batalla larga. 

Cuerpos insignificantes en comparación con el universo. 

Y tenían la capacidad de destruirlo. 

- De nuevo aquí, ¿verdad, querida? 

- Sí, de nuevo aquí. 

- Ven a mí... 

- Conoces mi respuesta. 

- Pero tienes un deseo, también lo conozco, ¿qué te impide ser egoísta? 

- Mi amor a la vida. 

Lo oyó reír fuertemente, con burla y odio. Su rostro cambió, abandonando la sonrisa. 

- Detesto a tus creadores, tanto como te detesto a ti y sin embargo eres más cercana. Me enferma ver tanto poder en alguien que se deja manejar como un títere - contestó con helada furia. 

- Piensa lo que quieras - siseó ella con desprecio. 

- Porque sabes que no miento - espetó con vehemencia. - ¡¿por qué los escuchas?!, ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir así?!, tú, señora de vidas y existencias, teniendo el poder de cumplir tu anhelo más profundo. 

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, INSENSATO! 

- ¡Tienes un anhelo!, ¡ERES COMO YO! 

- ¡NUNCA, ME OYES, NUNCA!... ¡No me rebajes a tu nivel!, ¡¡yo no soy esclava como tú, de tus deseos y tus anhelos!!, ¡¡Tu egoísmo ha cegado millones de vidas, de seres que tenía derecho a vivir!! 

- Ese... es mi anhelo... sabes quién soy, mi nombre lo dice. Y cuando quede yo... ejecutaré el acorde final. - susurró vehemente. 

-¡Jamás! 

Sus brazos se abrieron en un rápido movimiento y la cávala a sus pies resplandeció con más fuerza, antes de ejecutar el ataque que reanudó la encarnizada batalla. 

- ¡Chuva de estrelas! 

- ¡Kara ni Suru! 

El choque de energía cimbró el planeta entero, llevándose parte de él. 

Ninguno de los oponentes abandonó su puesto, no lo necesitaban, la distancia no era obstáculo para dañar al enemigo. La energía se concentró y replegó, danzando a su alrededor repentinamente. Envueltos en sus burbujas de poder, siguieron atacándose. 

No más choques de energía, sólo invocaciones tocando sus pieles. 

- ¡Kara ni Suru! - rugió de nuevo. 

Sintió su cuerpo convulsionarse. Sus ojos azules abriéndose imposiblemente. Sentía como cómo el rojo de la sangre se mezclaba con su cabello, del mismo color. Vio tres, cuatro cortes, colarse en sus brazos, dolían. 

Dolían muchas cosas.   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


- ¿Maron? - oyó a alguien llamándola. 

- No se mueve... 

No entendía nada, estaba oscuro. Y no sabía nada. Ni quién era o que qué era, o lo que había estado haciendo antes, si acaso había hecho algo. 

- Por favor, aléjense, necesita aire, acaba de sufrir un ataque muy violento, vamos Maron, reacciona. - pidió una voz primero autoritaria y ahora suplicante. 

Había murmullos a su alrededor, y sintió que estaba sobre una superficie dura y fría. 

- ¿Le había pasado esto antes? 

- En absoluto, Dra. Vrer, Maron siempre ha sido una chica muy sana - contestó la aguda voz de una adolescente - ¿no es así, Engels? 

- Sí, así es Doctora. - esa era la voz de un chico. 

- ¡¿Ya vieron las palmas de sus manos?, Por Kami, se enterró las uñas! - chilló la voz de otra chica. 

- Ya lo hemos notado, Arial - suspiró la voz con fastidio, que al fin identificó como la de la doctora Durma, su profesora - ¿ya avisaron a la enfermería? 

- Sí, ya. 

Poco a poco todo se empezó a aclarar y al fin abrió los ojos, cerrándolos inmediatamente al sentir la luz llegarle con inusitada fuerza. 

- ¡Maron! - las voces de Frau y Engels le regresaron la conciencia de golpe y supo al fin en dónde estaba. 

Sintió la cercanía de sus dos buenos amigos, tomándola y ayudándola a incorporarse. 

- ¿Qué... qué pasó? - musitó débilmente, abriendo los ojos. 

- ¿No lo recuerdas? - Engels la miraba preocupado. 

- No... - murmuró, sintiendo un súbito miedo. 

- Te desmayaste y te dieron convulsiones, Maron... empezaste a gritar, cosas, muchas cosas - comenzó Frau, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. - cosas raras... y luego sólo murmurabas eso. 

- ¿Eso, eso qué? - definitivamente, estaba sintiendo más pánico que nunca. 

- No pudimos entenderlo, era como otro idioma, algo como e...ja....ta aquí" 

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo brincar a toda la clase. 

- ¡El doctor y la enfermera ya vienen!   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


_~ Paozu Yama ~ _

Uub contemplaba desde su ventana, las estrellas que comenzaban a poblar el firmamento, con el rostro moreno descansando entre sus brazos. Era una noche serena de principios de otoño, fresca y apacible, con el murmullo de los enorme árboles que circundaban las dos casas, deleitándole los oídos y el rumor sordo, de una ligera batalla entre Pan y Goten, llevada por encima de los árboles. 

Los vio como dos figuras esbeltas y oscuras, moviéndose ágilmente, enlazadas en una danza feroz, a veces proyectados contra la luna. Y sintió deseos de unirse a su batalla. 

- Chichi... - el hombre apretó con más fuerza a su mujer contra su pecho. 

Ahí estaban de nuevo, sentados en el patio de la casa, mientras miraban a su descendencia pelear en el cielo. 

Ella aún llevaba en el rostro las dos benditas que Bulma le había puesto, y verlas ahí, en aquel rostro tan querido, le parecían un claro reproche por su fallo. No podía creer que se hubiera distraído de lo que en verdad importaba, por esa estúpida sensación de alarma. Tenía que ser más idiota de lo que le recriminaba Vegeta, se dijo a sí mismo. 

- Deja de reprochártelo, sé que no fue tu intención y entiendo tu actitud - musitó Chichi oculta entre sus brazos. 

Eso era peor que un reproche, pensó el Sayajin. En cualquier otra ocasión ella le hubiese gritado por sus "paranoias", como le había dado en llamar a sus repentinos presentimientos de alguna invasión. Y ahora, cuando tenía mil razones para echarle en cara a gritos todo lo desconsiderado que era, simplemente NO lo hacía. Lo cual era peor. 

No había gritado. 

- Todo estará bien - le susurró de nuevo, mientras le frotaba la espalda con una mano - ya lo verás. 

- Sí... no te preocupes, encontraré al que te hizo esto, te lo prometo. - le murmuró de vuelta. 

Había en su tono un deje de culpa y amargura que rara vez le había oído, y Chichi dedujo bien a qué se debía. Siempre que se lastimaba a los seres queridos, la culpa y las heridas, tardaban más en sanar. Y eran de paso, las más profundas. 

Suspiró y se acurrucó más junto a él; sólo quedaba darle su calor, quererle y dejar que lograra su meta, para quedar en paz consigo mismo. Y esta vez, ella ayudaría un poco más. Aunque fuera una pena, no recordar qué le había sucedido. 

Durante ese tiempo, el pequeño Uub, había estado atento a los susurros. Sabía por qué eran, pero los adultos habían decidido dejarlos de lado, no querían que ni Pan, ni Bra, ni él, fueran a meterse en líos. Aunque eso era un imposible, teniendo en cuenta que Pan, al igual que su madre, no se conformaba con estar al margen y menos en cosas que implicaban a su querida abuela. Y si a eso le agregaban la inteligencia y la actitud de "metomentodo" (por más que le llamara curiosidad intelectual) de Bra, las cosas no podían serle más desfavorables a los mayores. Y muchos menos esperar docilidad de su parte, por muy tranquilo y obediente que fuera, no podía aplicar las reglas si alguien de su ahora 'familia', resultaba lastimado. 

- ¡¿Me puedes decir, por qué no estás estudiando, jovencito?! 

El grito sacó a Uub de sus pensamientos, de tal forma que estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas. Miró hacia abajo y contempló a Chichi de pie, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras. 

- Eeeh, estooo... bueno yooo... - dijo, tragando saliva. 

Estaba en un enorme y gordo aprieto, pensó el chico. 

Abajo, Chichi había notado que el niño los miraba preocupado y le había enternecido su actitud. Sin embargo, era la tutora del pequeño y había prometido a sus padres, que el chico no sólo aprendería a manejar sus poderes, sino que tendría una buena educación. Y no pensaba ser consecuente con el niño, ni siquiera por un razón tan noble como esa. 

- ¡Nada de pretextos!, ¡Vuelve a tus libros, no quiero ninguna nota de tus maestros diciéndome que no has cumplido con ninguna de tus tareas, porque, ay de ti si me llega una!, ¿entendido?! 

- ¡Sí, señora! - y desapareció al instante de la ventana. 

- No seas tan dura, Chichi, tan sólo está preocupado por ti. - dijo el hombre calmadamente. 

- Lo sé - respondió ella, aún mirando la ventana - por eso lo hice, a pesar de su poder, ante todo es un niño y no quiero verlo tener mas más preocupaciones que su tarea, como todos los demás niños de su edad - finalizó ella mirándole, extrañamente tranquila. 

Y supo que su actitud debía ser rara para él, al ver su rostro preocupado. 

- Los años no pasan en vano, cariño - dijo sentándose en sus piernas. 

Él no sabía qué contestar. 

- Y pase lo que pase, esta vez quiero estar a tu lado, y apoyarte, como debí hacer, hace mucho tiempo. 

No pudo menos que abrazarla con fuerza. Era maravillosa y era su mujer, y tal cosa sólo le hacía desear con más intensidad, encontrar al culpable que la había lastimado. 

- Mañana iremos a ver a Piccoro.   
  
  
  


Ajeno a todo ello, Uub se encontraba ya absorto en un grueso libro de pastas oscuras donde se leía "Leyendas Antiguas" en la portada. 

Era una historia bastante interesante, pensó el chico, cada vez mas más concentrado, mientras empezaba a escribir algunas de las cosas más importantes del relato, como les había pedido el profesor de literatura, después de leerles en clase. 

Él, Gat y Bergil, (¡sus primeros amigos!), habían discutido largamente sobre la protagonista y la historia. Gat, un verdadero ratón de biblioteca, sostenía que era una heroína fantástica, y fuera de lo normal. Y que ningún comic, ni libro que hubiese leído antes, tenía una historia tan apasionante como esa. Aunque Bergil, más interesado en otra cosa que no fuera el estudio, creía que un héroe masculino habría hecho mejor papel. 

A él, tan sólo le había gustado mucho. Y era bueno que Pan o Bra, hubiesen estado lejos, o Bergil, machista completo, habría acabado de cabeza en el primer basurero que encontrasen las niñas. Usando aquel termino tan raro que Pan le había gritado el día en que pelearon por primera vez. ¿Cómo era?, misoga... miso... miso... ¡misógino!, sí, le había gritado eso, cuando Goku sensei lo había puesto a pelear contra ella, aun ignorante de su poder. 

Se rió imaginándose tal cosa y pensó con una gran sonrisa, en su buena suerte. Había hecho un par de fenomenales amigos en un solo día y todos lo habían tratado como un chico cualquiera. Ahora sólo era cosa de habituarse y cuidar de no hacer cosas raras. 

"... y desde entontes, se dijo que ella, aparecería cada vez que él lograra escapar de su prisión. Profetizándose que el día de la batalla última, uno de los dos..." 

La pequeña reencarnación de Majin Boo, siguió leyendo.   
  
  
  


Ajenos a él, Pan y Goten, seguían su encarnizada lucha en el aire, ninguno dispuesto a ceder ni un solo milímetro. El joven saiya hacía gala de una técnica mucho más depurada, parando puños y patadas, asombrado por la velocidad de ataque y respuesta de su joven adversaria, que comenzaba a darle más dificultades. 

Desde hacía varias semanas habían tomado esa costumbre y a Goten le agradaba bastante, ya que era en esas ocasiones que Pan y él aprovechaban para entrenar y hablar largamente. Sabía que su sobrina necesitaba más atenciones y compañía. La llegada de Uub era aún difícil de digerir para ella. 

Y ese era precisamente, la única cosa que no le había hecho entender aún. Sólo quedaba ser persistente. 

Sin embargo, esta vez Goten, parecía con problemas, un mal calculo y Pan al fin logró estrellarle un puñetazo que casi lo mandó a la copa de un árbol, sin embargo, Pan, más rápida, lo pescó de la camisa y lo ayudó a descender. 

- Gracias, Pan - musitó apenado por su desempeño y se sentó en las raíces del árbol, dejando que las sombras taparan la tristeza que inundaba su rostro. 

Pronto sintió el cuerpo de su sobrina a su lado, apoyando su cabecita en el hombro y cogiendo una de sus manos. 

- Ella estará bien tío, ya lo verás. Lo que sea el abuelito y tío Vegeta lo resolverán - dijo tratando de animarlo. 

Pan sabía muy bien lo que su tío adoraba a Maron y a su madre, y verlo así, tan triste le causaba una terrible opresión en el pecho. Ninguna sola sonrisa había vuelto a su cara, después de aquella terrible noticia. Y lo extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa y sus bromas, al niño grande y alegre que era. El que la hacía reír y se preocupaba por ella. Aun con aquel intruso en medio de ellos. 

- Lo resolveremos Pan... - musitó en una voz bajita y levemente ronca - yo también soy responsable, debí estar ahí, era su novio, y con mamá, era su hijo, y... 

- Entonces papá debió estar ahí, él también es hijo de la abuela... y eso, es más importante que un trabajo - musitó la niña con un leve tono de enojo en la voz. 

- Pan... 

- Perdona tío, yo, sólo quería hacerte sentir bien - se disculpó la niña apenada, al ver a su tío mirarle más angustiado. - perdón... 

- Está bien, gracias. - musitó abrazándose a ella. 

Hasta que unas cosquillas lo hicieron brincar. 

- ¡Hey! 

- ¡Jajaja!, Quiero que me regales una sonrisa - pidió la chiquilla sonriéndole ampliamente, con las manos alzadas. 

El semisaiya parpadeó confuso al ver su expresión. 

- Quiero que me sonrías o te voy a hacer muchas, muchas cosquillitas, tío Goten, hasta que lo hagas. - amenazó con una mirada traviesa. 

Y en ese instante sucedió, Goten sonrió levemente, enternecido por la actitud de su sobrina. No era una gran sonrisa, típica de Goten, pero era mejor que nada. 

- Así te ves más bonito, tío. - espetó la niña, con el rostro iluminado. - y la abuelita piensa igual que yo. 

- Oh, Pan, ¿te he dicho lo que te pareces a tu papá? 

- No - contestó ladeando su cabecita. 

- Pues está dicho, ven para acá - dijo recibiendo a Pan y rodeándola con sus brazos. - Gracias, muchas gracias pequeña. 

Y esta vez, se quedaron en silencio, tan solo mirando las estrellas que se dejaban ver entre las oscuras copas de los árboles.   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


_~ Miércoles ~_

Las clases se habían terminado más temprano de lo normal y las pequeñas Pan y Bra, se encontraron sin mucho quehacer, recogiendo sus cosas para salir del aula. Había pocas nubes en el cielo y se respiraba un ambiente fresco y tranquilo, propio de los días de otoño. A través de los ventanales del salón se podían ver los enormes árboles del colegio, con sus hojas cobrizas, cayendo por montones y llenando el suelo. 

Alrededor, poco a poco el salón se iba vaciando, muchos de sus condiscípulos ya habían hecho planes para merodear en el parque cercano al colegio, en los videojuegos y pequeñas tiendas, hasta que sus padres fuesen a recogerlos. Era una pena ser niños de sexto curso de la educación elemental. O sino, habrían podido ir más lejos, quizá al centro de la ciudad, como los chicos de los cursos superiores. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus ocho y siete años respectivamente, las pequeñas semisayajines no tenían esos mismos inconvenientes y la sola idea de irse en busca de aventura un poco más lejos, emocionaba a Pan. Al fin y al cabo, sus padres tenían mucho trabajo y Goten la pasaría a buscar a la hora de siempre, para llevarlas a Corporación Cápsula. 

- ¡Bra, Pan!, ¿No quieren ir con nosotros a la tienda de música? 

- No gracias, Mitt, tenemos otros planes - respondió Pan con su mejor cara de inocencia. 

- Oh, está bien, pero si cambian de parecer estaremos allá - ofreció la niña desapareciendo con un grupo de compañeros. 

- ¡Está bien, gracias!, ¡Nos vemos! 

Las pequeñas hicieron un gesto triunfal y salieron al patio, donde ya varios chicos abandonaban el colegio. 

- ¿Dónde estará Uub? - cuestionó la pequeña hija de Vegeta mirando a todos lados en busca del niño. 

- Ni idea, y no es algo que me importe, seguro andará con sus amigos. - contestó cruzándose de brazos. 

- Vamos Pan, no seas tan dura, es un niño bastante amable - respondió la niña con una sonrisa. - y me agrada... - agregó en un tono más bajito agachando la mirada. 

Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la niña de cabello oscuro, que miró con una expresión rara a su mejor amiga. Esa cara no le había gustado de nada. 

- ¿Qué dijiste? - cuestionó mirándola suspicaz. 

- Eeeh, nada, nada - contestó agitando las manos, tratando de restarle importancia - bien, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? 

- Como digas, sobre donde ir, pues no tengo idea, ¿Por qué no volamos y vemos si encontramos algo interesante? 

- ¡Buena idea! 

- Eso sí, debemos estar aquí antes de la 1:00 para no preocupar a tío Goten, desde lo de la abuela y Maron ha estado muy triste - musitó bajando la mirada. 

- No te preocupes amiga, ya verás que papá y tío Goku, lo resuelven todo. - animó Bra tomándola de la mano y jalándola a la salida. - ven, ¡vamos a buscar algo divertido! 

- ¡Sí! 

- ¡Hey, esperen! 

Las niñas voltearon y vieron a Uub despidiéndose de sus amigos y corriendo hacia ellas, con la mochila al hombro. 

¡Hola Uub! - saludó Bra entusiasmada. 

- Hola Bra, qué tal, a dónde van. 

- Vamos a... 

- ¡No te importa! - la cortó Pan mirando al niño bastante furiosa. ¿Quién se creía para estarles siguiendo? 

- ¡Pan! - Bra se interpuso entre los dos, viendo lo que se avecinaba. No podía entender, por qué su amiga detestaba a un niño tan amable como ese. 

- ¡Es la verdad!, ¿Por qué no te vas con tus amigos a divertirte a otra parte? 

El chico un suspiró exasperado, ahí iban de nuevo. 

- Debo cuidar de ustedes, Chichi san me lo pidió y pienso cumplirlo - espetó con decisión, empezando a perder la paciencia con esa niña testaruda. 

- ¡Pues no lo necesitamos! 

- ¡Ya paren los dos! - gritó la hija de Bulma metiéndose entre los dos, al ver a Uub fruncir el ceño. - ¡no vayan a pelearse aquí o tendremos problemas! 

- No te preocupes Bra, no haré nada - contestó serio, sin dejar de ver a Pan, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. 

- No creo que esté mal que vayamos los tres, Pan, además, si Goten no nos encuentra a los tres, se va a preocupar, ya sabes lo nerviosos que están con lo que pasó. Y tendríamos problemas por separarnos. Imagina si nos encontramos a un enemigo, tres somos mejor que dos - argumentó la niña tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. 

Y al parecer el último argumento lo logró, después de pensarlo unos minutos Pan se dio por vencida y con una mueca resignada, aceptó que Uub fuera con ellas. 

- Bien, vámonos de aquí.   
  
  
  


El eclipse empezaría exactamente sobre la capital del Este. Y toda la comunidad de astrónomos del mundo, se hallaría en el mismo sitio el próximo Domingo. Algo que era una gran ventaja y una suerte, para el Observatorio del Este. Eran la sede de un evento sin parangón y ya habían empezado a instalarse desde hacía dos semanas. Poseían la mejor ubicación de todas. El mejor y más moderno equipo que la Corporación Cápsula podía proveer. Con todo el interés de la Presidenta del gigantesco consorcio tecnológico. 

Más a lo lejos, muchos otros equipos de astrónomos preparaban sus equipos y chequeaban sus aparatos, para tenerlos en óptimas condiciones para el día del evento. 

Era una gran satisfacción, pensó el hombre, mientras supervisaba la labor de su propio equipo, teniendo por telón de fondo las sublimes letras de aquella canción. 

_The sun is sleeping quietly   
Once upon a century   
Wistful oceans calm and red   
Ardent caresses laid to rest_

Era preciosa sin duda, pensó para sí, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la hipnótica voz de la cantante. Pocos seres en el mundo tenían el don de apreciar la belleza de lo que aquella canción celebraba. La belleza de algo tan sublime como un eclipse, reflexionó con deleite mirando al cielo. Un hermoso y precioso eclipse que traería más que información para los científicos ávidos de ella. Y tal idea hizo dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa levemente torcida. 

- ¡Doctor Ecleiken! 

- ¿Qué pasa, Astrum? - cuestionó el hombre mirando a la mujer que se le había acercado, vestida con una bata blanca. 

- Ya está todo listo, señor, los aparatos funcionan al 100%, la señora Bulma ha llamado y dice que el resto del equipo que necesita, ya va en camino hacia la parte norte de la ciudad, a las afueras, ¿verdad? 

- Sí, así es, ¿el equipo Beta ya se encuentra ahí? 

- Confirmado, señor. 

- Bien, muy bien, dile al equipo Beta que cuando acaben de instalarlo y probarlo se retiren. Puedes marcharte. 

- Sí, señor.   
  
  
  


El trío de niños sobrevolaba la ciudad, cuando lo divisaron a lo lejos, el enorme parque central de la Capital del Este, estaba salpicado de grupos de gentes en batas blancas, moviéndose alrededor de enormes antenas parabólicas y telescopios. Daban el aspecto de una enorme colonia de hormigas, llamando poderosamente la atención de los niños. 

- Es por lo del eclipse - afirmó Bra. - parece interesante, ¿verdad? 

- Bastante - contestó Pan con una mirada curiosa - ¿no crees, Bra? 

- Sí, se ve, pero... - vaciló la niña. Tenía curiosidad, pero Uub no les dejaría ir. Se tomaba muy en serio su papel de guardián. 

- Bajemos. - espetó de repente el niño, manteniendo la vista en el parque. 

- ¿Qué? - Bra lo miró confundida. - Uub... 

- Hasta que dices algo bueno - contestó la morena - vamos, Bra, antes de que se arrepienta. - dijo descendiendo. 

Uub no contestó y descendió detrás de ella. Bajando entre unos árboles, cerca del monte que se situaba en medio del parque y donde varios científicos iban y venían sin prestar atención a los inusuales visitantes. Detrás de él, Pan y Bra aterrizaron entre las ramas y empezaron a brincar entre éstas con cautela, hasta situarse en el borde del bosquecillo. 

Arriba, en medio de todos los científicos, un hombre alto y delgado se encontraba encima de un vehículo que contenía una enorme antena de microondas apuntada del lado opuesto a donde habían bajado. Su largo cabello oscuro ondeaba al aire y el sol del mediodía caía con fuerza sobre él. 

Pero lo que llamó más la atención de los niños, fue, que en medio de aquel bullicio de gente, también se podía oír una canción, que a Uub le pareció la más hermosa que hubiese escuchado nunca. Suave y tranquila, como una noche oscura. En voz de una mujer cuya voz sólo podía considerar fuera de este mundo, poderosa y sin embargo serena, como el canto hipnótico de la sirena. 

_I wish for this night-time   
to last for a lifetime   
The darkness around me   
Shores of a solar sea_

Bra y Pan también la habían oído. Y para cada una fue una sensación distinta. Bra sentía como si la arrullaran, cantándole una canción para dormir al oído. Pan por su lado, sintió un ligero escalofrío al oírla. Había algo familiar en esa canción que le agradaba pero que empezaba a darle un poco de miedo. Era a su parecer, una canción terriblemente bella. 

Y sintió la necesidad de alejarlos de ahí, lo más pronto posible o algo malo sucedería, pero fue demasiado tarde. Apenas había estirado la mano para sacudir el hombro de Bra, cuando aquel alto hombre volteó en ese instante, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. 

Sintió paralizarse al verlo, tenía los ojos de un café claro, la piel blanquísima como la misma luna y un rostro afilado. Y la estaba mirando con tal intensidad, que sintió como si algo frío la traspasara. Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus músculos se tensaron. A su lado, Bra y Uub, habían despertado de su ensueño. 

Entonces, para su mayor sorpresa, lo vio sonreírles y agitarles la mano, la mirada de hacía un momento se había esfumado junto con aquella fría sensación. La misma canción seguía escuchándose, tan hermosa como siempre, pero no con el mismo influjo de hacia unos instantes. 

Les hizo señas, llamándoles y Uub fue el primero en saltar, confiado, seguido por Bra y no le quedó más remedio que acompañarlos. 

- Hola, pequeños - saludó el hombre inclinándose ante ellos - me llamo Ecleiken, ¿y ustedes? 

- Yo soy Bra - se presentó la niña - y estos son Pan y Uub. Los aludidos saludaron al hombre que los miró con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro. 

- Es una canción muy bonita - comentó Uub sin contenerse. 

- ¿De verdad te lo parece?, vaya, me alegra encontrar a alguien con tan buen gusto, jovencito. 

- ¿Y de qué habla, señor? - cuestionó Bra con curiosidad. 

- Ah, de un eclipse, pequeña, de un hermoso eclipse, sucedido hace cientos de años. Y también, de la belleza de la oscuridad, del sol mientras desaparece. - susurró con suavidad mientras sus manos se movían en ademanes lentos y elegantes - pocas personas aprecian la oscuridad, ¿saben?. Normalmente le temen, piensan que es mala y que hace daño, pero es todo lo contrario. La oscuridad es como un edredón suave que te cobija y te da la paz que a veces la luz no puede. ¿Entienden eso?. 

Bra y Uub movieron levemente sus cabezas, un poco desconcertados, sin embargo, aquellas palabras les parecieron hermosas y llenas de razón. A Pan, sin embargo le dieron escalofríos. 

- ¿Le temen a la oscuridad? 

_Oh how I wish to go down with the sun_

- No, a mí no - contestó Uub mirando al hombre, había algo en él que le gustaba - me gusta mucho, cuando estoy en casa, y no tengo nada que hacer, apago las luces de mi cuarto y me pongo a ver las estrellas. Me parece que la oscuridad es bonita y me siento tranquilo, porque no se oye nada más que los latidos de mi corazón. 

Pan miró algo desconcertada a Uub, era extraño que se mostrara tan calmado y seguro, como si conociera a ese hombre desde mucho tiempo atrás. Uub tendía a ser tímido para hablar con desconocidos y normalmente evitaba hablar. 

Miró a Bra, que asentía fascinada a las palabras del niño y el hombre pareció bastante complacido por esa respuesta. 

- Eres un niño especial, Uub, pocos seres en este mundo han dedicado palabras tan bellas, para la oscuridad. Me hace feliz eso. Todos venimos de la noche, porque nuestras madres nos tuvieron en su vientre, y era oscuro, sin embargo, nos sentíamos felices y protegidos. Aun en la noche, existe el calor. - susurró el hombre mientras acariciaba la cabeza del moreno. 

- ¡Tenemos que irnos! - gritó Pan repentinamente, no le había gustado la sensación que tenía en el pecho. 

Uub y Bra pegaron un bote y voltearon a ver a Pan, algo molestos por interrumpir una platica tan bonita como esa. El hombre le dirigió una mirada comprensiva mientras se enderezaba de nuevo. 

- Su amiga tiene razón, se supone que no debieran estar aquí y su familia podría preocuparse. - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. - así que será mejor que marchen, quizá nos veamos pronto. 

- ¡Nos encantaría! - dijeron al unísono tanto Uub como Bra. 

- Bien, entonces hasta la próxima, pequeños - dijo, despidiéndose. 

- Hasta la próxima, señor Ekleiken - respondieron los niños con una reverencia y se alejaron del lugar, mientras los últimos acordes de la canción morían. Cada uno con sus propias ideas sobre aquel extraño hombre. 

_Until there's nothing left to say _

I wish for this night-time... 

I wish for this night-time...   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


_~ Viernes ~_

Al mismo tiempo, no podía haber sido una coincidencia, pensó el chico de cabello lila, rememorando los acontecimientos del Lunes. Tanto Maron como la esposa de Goku, habían sufrido esos extraños "accidentes", exactamente a la misma hora. ¿Pero quién?, eso era lo más extraño, la situación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No era normal, no a lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados. 

Ninguna ciudad había sido atacada desde entonces, ni el supuesto enemigo, si acaso lo había, se había aparecido para proferir sus habituales amenazas e intentar conquistar la tierra, nada, absolutamente nada. 

Pero tenían ese mal presentimiento. Algo iba a pasar. Lo que daba más miedo, era lo de Maron, había sido sutil; todos sabían que una dolencia como esa era imposible en una chica como ella y encima estaban las frases y aquel lugar que había visto, a la persona que le hablaba, pero que no recordaba si era hombre o mujer. En cambio lo de Chichi había sido más directo, y sin embargo, Goku no había percibido ni un solo ki, o algo extraño. Algo de temer, si se tenía en cuenta, quién era él. Y para rematar, Chichi no recordaba absolutamente nada de quién había sido su atacante. 

Después de eso, Corporación Cápsula acabó como centro de reunión por nueva cuenta, de todos los guerreros Z. Su padre, junto con Goku y los demás habían ido al templo de Kami Sama y aún no habían vuelto, ocupados en buscar pistas y vigilar el planeta. Dejando con ciertas reservas a las mujeres en Corporación Cápsula al cuidado de Juuhachigou. 

Sin embargo, ni Maron ni Chichi habían permitido que se cancelara el día de campo. So pena de hacer estallar una guerra peor. 

Pero dejó de lado sus pensamientos, atento por si a su club de fans le daba por aparecerse. Tal cosa le ponía los pelos de punta. 

Klaive le había dicho que los chicos habían ido a la cafetería y hacia allá se dirigió. Esa era otra cosa que Maron no dejó que le prohibieran, ir a la escuela. 

Al fin, Trunks los encontró rato después en la Cafetería que estaba calle arriba de donde estudiaban. Las clases habían terminado y el lugar estaba pletórico de estudiantes. 

- ¡Hola, chicos! 

- ¡Hola, Trunks! - saludaron al unísono. 

-Vayaaa, ¿estudiando, Goten?, eso presagia el fin del mundo - fastidió - observando el grueso libro que Goten sostenía, en la portada se podía leer en letras negras la palabra "BIOÉTICA". 

- Ja ja, mira cómo me río - masculló el interpelado con el ceño fruncido. 

- Oh, vamos, no vayan a pelear ahora - interrumpió la hija de Krilin, levantándose de su lugar. 

- Lo siento, Maron. 

Eso no se lo esperaba, el Trunks que conocía se tenía que haber burlado de ella como era su costumbre, no disculparse. Pero pronto obtuvo su respuesta al contemplar su mirada de preocupación. 

- ¿Cómo sigues, te sientes mejor? - preguntó el chico de cabellera morada, mirándola con atención. 

Sonrió enternecida. 

- Sí, mucho mejor, gracias. Goten no me ha dejado ni a sol ni a sombra - bromeó, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. 

Y lo consiguió, una tenue sonrisa cruzó los labios de Trunks. 

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer - respondió Goten, mirándola con cierta pena en sus ojos negros. 

- Goten - suspiró, colocando una mano en su cabeza - Pan tiene razón, no me gusta verte así. Me gusta ver tu sonrisa, eso es lo quiero que hagas por mí. - le dijo, mirándole con cariño. 

- Y tiene razón, amigo, la cara larga te hace ver más feo. 

- ¡Oh, cállate! 

- ¡Hey!, ¿Desde cuándo tú eres el amargado y yo el bromista?, ¡Pensé que era al revés! - rió Trunks, provocando la carcajada de los tres. 

- Bien, servida Lady Maron, vuestro consorte ha reído. Así que ordene y yo cumpliré - ofreció Trunks, haciendo una reverencia a la hija de Krilin, que se sintió muy agradecida por el detalle. 

Le parecía imposible, que fuese el mismo niño malcriado que antaño gustaba de molestarla y hacerla llorar. Cierto que le hacía bromas, pero no era como antes. Y no dudaba ni un poco, que Trunks, haría lo fuera por cuidarla. 

- Agradezco el detalle, Sir Trunks, vos sois un gran caballero - contestó siguiendo el juego, haciendo reír más a Goten. 

- Querida, tenemos el titulo de payasos del señor Goten - devolvió Trunks, mirando acusador a su amigo. 

- Noble labor - rió Maron - Bien, ¿en qué íbamos? 

- ¡Ah, Sí!, de Goten estudiando, ¡COF! 

- Ja ja, muy gracioso, Trunks - contestó con un pucherito que trataba de parecer ofendido. Sin embargo, se volvió de preocupación al volver la vista hacia el libro - Pero esto es mas difícil de lo que me imaginaba, Gohan se equivocó, la verdad no creo ser tan inteligente como él dice. - suspiró Goten. 

- Vaya, hasta que lo reconoces. Te felicito - se oyó una sarcástica voz detrás de ellos. 

- Akeru - gruñó Trunks girando los ojos. 

- Piérdete, no estoy de humor para ver tu espantosa cara. - masculló Goten mirándola molesto. 

- Uuy, qué sensible, pero, es bueno que reconozcas tu pobreza intelectual, la verdad es que da pena la cantidad de tiempo que haces perder a los que SÍ sabemos - espetó con arrogancia, siguiendo su camino. 

- ¡Aaaagh! ¡La ODIO! - refunfuño Goten hundiéndose en su libro. 

- Nah, no le hagas caso. Le gusta hacerle la vida imposible a todo el que se cruce con ella. 

- ¿Imposible?, eso es poco, más bien la trae conmigo. Desde que entré a la clase de Gohan se ha dedicado a hacerme la vida un infierno, mas más que antes. Y se ha puesto peor desde que la "World Scientist" la publicó como la futura sucesora de tu madre. Dende, ¿qué te hice? - masculló con voz de mártir, alzando las manos. 

- Mejor pregúntale qué NO le hicimos - rió Trunks. - Sí, leí el artículo. Me guste o no, es un genio. Ha inventado gran cantidad de máquinas. Unas bastante útiles, el resto con un poder de destrucción que me deja helado. Mi madre está impresionada por su inteligencia. Aunque a mí no me gusta su orientación. ¿Máquinas de destrucción masiva? Vaya mentalidad y peor aún, siente una admiración malsana por el trabajo del Dr. Gero 

En ese punto la mirada de Maron se ensombreció. La sola mención del Dr. Gero la ponía de muy mal humor. Sus padres le habían revelado, no hacía mucho, el verdadero origen de su madre. Lo cual había sido shock para ella. Y de todo lo que le había contado ésta, una cosa era clara, ese hombre le había hecho muchísimo daño. 

- Ella va a presentar una máquina este sábado, ¿verdad? - interrogó la muchacha, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tan amargos. 

- Sí, en las instalaciones del Complejo - respondió Trunks tomando su refresco. - Gohan al parecer esta está supervisándola. 

Los dos chicos volvieron la vista a Goten, esperando les dijera más del asunto. 

- No sé más que ustedes, él tampoco a ha querido decirme y la verdad no entiendo cómo es que ayuda a esa desagradable. 

- Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Gohan: le gusta ayudar a todo mundo - dijo Maron. 

- Sí, y eso tampoco me gusta. Está haciendo algo raro. 

- ¿Cómo qué? 

- Está siendo amable, AMABLE con Él - aclaró Goten haciendo un aspaviento - no sé qué se traiga entre manos, pero no me agrada esa actitud hacia él, Akeru jamás ha tratado bien a nadie en este colegio. Es fría, pedante y prepotente, pero no amable. Y pasa pegada a su lado mucho tiempo - espetó Goten molesto. 

- Creo que están exagerando, chicos. Hablan de Akeru como si fuera una bomba. 

- Lo es, ay, Maron, se nota que no le has puesto atención - regañó Goten - y a Gohan le agrada esa niña. Hasta la defiende y no me gusta nadita. Y no sé qué ideas le este esté metiendo en la cabeza a mi hermano. 

- Oye, Gohan no es ningún tonto. - le defendió Maron - y sí la he visto, pero recuerda que ella va en la especialidad, y a mí me faltan 5 semestres para ello, por eso no la veo tanto tiempo como ustedes. 

- Lo cual, habla de tu maravillosa buena suerte. - espetó Trunks con una mueca sarcástica que recordaba a su padre. 

- Lo sé, Maron, Gohan no tiene nada de ingenuo, aunque la actitud le ayude poco, sin embargo él cree firmemente que no es una mala persona. 

- Y tooodos los del campus, sabemos que eso NO puede ser cierto. Nunca he conocido a una persona con esa actitud tan mala, incluido mi padre - respondió Trunks. 

- Sí, eso me da mala espina. - remató Goten. 

- Ok, ok. ¿Pero sabes qué clase de invento es, Trunks?, tú has estado junto con tu madre ayudando en los preparativos de la presentación. 

- No lo sé, ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe. Y bueno, lo ha dejado en sus manos y a supervisión de Gohan, toda su atención se centra en el extraño eclipse de este domingo. 

- Sí, lo he oído mencionar demasiado para mi gusto, los científicos me marean, con perdón de tu madre - dijo Goten - al menos el pic nic no ha sido mala idea. 

- Para nada, por cierto, el nombre de la máquina es bastante raro. 

- ¿Nombre, le puso nombre?. La tipa está loca - se burló Goten. - ¿Cuál es? 

- "Kara ni Suru" - respondió el chico. 

Apenas había terminado de brotar la palabra de sus labios, cuando el rostro de Maron se puso súbitamente pálido y se llevó una mano al rostro. 

- ¿Maron? 

_.... Vacío.... vacío, vacío, vacío...._

Sentía aquella voz hacer eco en algún lugar de su mente. 

- ¡Maron! 

Voces a su alrededor. 

La chica jadeaba, sudando copiosamente, victima de lo que parecía un ataque repentino. En su mente cientos de imágenes parecían agolparse. 

_Ojos color ámbar...   
  
  
_

... el cabello blanco... el cabello rojo...   


...ojos azul claro...   


...Palabras extrañas...   


...Dolor...   


...mucho dolor y... tristeza...   


...una tristeza que dolía hasta el alma...   


- ¡Vacío... vacío! - empezó a murmurar sin detenerse, Goten se asustó más, a Maron se le habían puesto los ojos en blanco. 

- ¡Maron, qué tienes! 

La voz de Goten le llegaba lejana, repitiendo aquella palabra que le llenaba la mente. Hasta que una convulsión agitó su cuerpo, y Goten sólo pudo contenerla en sus brazos para evitar su caída. 

- ¡Alguien, llame una ambulancia! - vociferó Trunks, repasando mentalmente lo que debía hacer en esos casos. 

- ¡Maron, resiste! - gritó Goten, acomodando el flácido cuerpo de Maron en el piso, mientras colocaba la cabeza de ella en su regazo. 

Seguía balbuceando la misma palabra, con los ojos en blanco y el cuerpo presa de aquellos movimientos espasmódicos, que mantenían al semisaiya de cabello oscuro en un estado cercano a la desesperación. Cada uno, más fuerte que el anterior. Y dentro de la cafetería reinaba la confusión, algunos ya habían corrido al teléfono a llamar y otros trataban de apartar a los curiosos. 

De repente, el cuerpo de Maron se tensó y pescó el brazo de Trunks, alzándose repentinamente y boqueando, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sin perder un segundo la ayudaron a incorporarse, provocando una exclamación de sorpresa general. Su rostro seguía aun pálido. Y alrededor, no menos de una docena de alumnos, aún los rodeaba, entre curiosos y preocupados por la salud de una de las chicas más conocidas del campus. 

- ¿Maron? 

La chica mantenía una mano en su pecho mirando con fijeza algún punto del suelo, sin dejar de aspirar y respirar, oprimiendo el brazo de su amigo, cada vez con más calma. 

- ¿Maron? - Goten llamó por segunda vez, y presionó sus hombros suavemente, para hacerla notar su muy preocupada presencia. 

- ¿Goten? - parpadeó levemente, al verlo a su lado y miró a su alrededor, Trunks la contemplaba bastante preocupado. Y notó varios pares de pies a su alrededor. 

Llevándose una mano al rostro hizo un nuevo gesto de dolor que hizo a Goten tensarse más. 

- Maron, qué ha pasado... - hablo Trunks con tono aparentemente tranquilo. 

- Vámonos de aquí, por favor, murmuró. 

- Está bien. 

Goten la alzó en sus brazos, y así, los dos semisaiyas se abrieron camino entre la multitud de estudiantes. Pronto la nave despegó y se alejó del lugar, dejando a los demás alumnos confundidos. 

Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro. 

Akeru no había perdido de vista la escena, preguntándose el motivo por el que la rubia novia de Goten se había puesto a repetir como poseída aquella palabra. 

- Vacío... 

No una vez, sino muchas veces... vacío, vacío, vacío, vacío... Y por un instante, sólo por un segundo, había creído que eso no era un balbuceo, sino un llamado. Alguien llamándola desesperadamente. 

Un pensamiento así, no parecía tener sentido. Sin embargo, nadie en ese colegio sabía que su nombre significa precisamente eso, "Vacío", nadie lo sabía, no en ese mundo. Ni su padre lo supo, ni siquiera su madre que le había dado ese nombre... antes de acabar con su propia vida. 

Ni mucho menos, que su máquina, llevaba el sinónimo de su nombre.   
  
  
  


**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

  
  
  
  


La noche empezaba a caer. Y el cielo poco a poco iba del azul claro al azul oscuro. Por el ancho camino que iba a Fly Pan Yama, una carreta solitaria se acercaba a la ciudad, conducida por una delgada anciana, que iluminaba su camino con una lámpara colgada a un costado del primitivo vehículo. 

Mientras la carreta andaba, la anciana trenzaba su cabello, dejando que el animal de tiro, una especie de cruza entre avestruz y reptil dirigiera. 

- ¿Has oído las noticias, amigo?, ¿Inquietante, no? 

El animal emitió un chillido. 

- Sí, el Preámbulo, sin lugar a dudas. Ya viene. 

Otro Chillido. 

- Te entiendo, yo también tengo miedo. Por un tiempo creí que no me tocaría verlo, pero es obvio que me equivoqué. Ahora sólo espero que ella también vuelva o tendremos un muy grave problema aquí. 

El animal lanzó un tercer chillido más fuerte que el anterior, mientras señalaba con su cabeza, a la luna, que se mostraba en todo lo alto. Y la anciana elevó la cabeza, dejando ver en sus ojos, una honda preocupación. 

- La luna, qué hermosa. Dioses... y pensar que nadie lo sabe. Bien amigo, apúrate, tenemos que llegar, ¡nuestra misión es muy importante! - arreó la vieja y la carretita avanzó veloz hacia el pequeño reino, cuyas luces ya se distinguían a lo lejos.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Freetalk:** Mil años después regreso con esta historia ^_^u supongo que debieran colgarme por tanta lentitud xD... ¡perdón!!!!!. Y bien, aquí está, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Como pueden ver, los misterios aumentan, hay mas (más) visiones, ataques. Las cosas se complican y se pondrán mejores en el siguiente capitulo, mwahaha! >=] .... maldades, maldades, ¡sii!.. ¡cof! 

Tanto "Akeru" como "Kara ni Suru", significan VACIO en japonés. Asias a Vegemoon (Artista!!) por los nombres. Por cierto, ¿Alguien notó el nombrecillo sacado del señor de los anillos??, mwahaha! Humilde homenaje a este gran libro. ¡Quién adivine se lleva premio! XD. Y de agregado la autora hace un cameo x3... juas!. Como pueden ver Ecleiken vuelve a parecer y Keru chan too, ¿qué se traen estos dos?, mmmh buena pregunta ^_- 

Como extra, agradezco a Mariel por sus maravillosos mails, me ha dado mas energías para seguir ... ¡MUA nena!!! y a mi Beta Raquel por las correciones ortográficas, an sorry!!! xD   
Como NOTA final, solo queda aclarar, que las frases en Portugués, no pienso darles traducción, (no tan directa de mi parte ^^)... el recurso es solo por dar la sensación del desconocimiento al que se enfrentan nuestros personajes. 


	5. Un Sabado

**CAPITULO IV **

****

**"Un Sábado"**

Apenas había amanecido, y desde donde estaba, la tierra se asemejaba a una preciosa joya azul y limpia puesta contra un negro terciopelo. La vida humana seguía lo casi normal de siempre, uno que otro conflicto armado por algún lugar, muchas ciudades extendiendo sus límites poblacionales, vida iniciando o terminando, bullendo y moviéndose por todos los rincones de la tierra, seres vivos que no pensaban en universos lejanos, ni en tiranos interestelares y que habían olvidado a los dioses antiguos. 

Tan solo viviendo el presente y la emoción de un fenómeno común y a la vez misterioso. 

Demasiado misterioso pensó Dende mirando hacia el cielo que lo cubría, ya casi oscurecido debido a la cercanía con la capa de ozono. Mañana, la luna cubriría al sol y hundiría a un sector del planeta en la oscuridad. 

La Umbra pasaría exactamente encima del Tenka. 

Dende suspiró, eso era lo único que lo perturbaba, habiendo aprendido a leer a los planetas y sus señales bajo la diligente guía de Mister Popo, la conducta del satélite terrestre lo tenía bastante preocupado, lo que le sucedía no era natural y se había manifestado desde unos meses antes de que los científicos clamaran a los cuatro vientos que una anomalía había hecho que el eclipse total se adelantara por la increíblemente enorme diferencia de un año. 

¡Un año! 

Para Dende, una anomalía de ese tamaño en un universo tan matemáticamente exacto era impensable y Mister Popo apoyaba rotundamente esa postura, el ayudante de Kami Sama era un versado en la Astronomía como ningún otro astrónomo terrestre podría serlo jamás, razón por la que se habían compartido impresiones y preocupaciones sin dudar. 

El joven Namek al principio había achacado todo aquello a los sucesos pasados que había sufrido la tierra. Invasiones de enemigos superpoderosos que habían hecho de la tierra, escenario de superbatallas más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal. Todo aquello, incluyendo la explosión del mismo planeta, debía haber afectado la orbita de su satélite. 

Sin embargo… 

Aunque sonaban lógicas, aunque todo indicaba que eso era la consecuencia… 

Descubrió aquello… 

Ese "algo", que lo rodeaba, "algo" que le llenaba el pecho de inquietud, para luego sentirlo vaciarse, como un vaso de agua con una fisura. "Algo" helado, frío y vacío que lo rodeaba y a veces lo sofocaba. No era energía, ni poder, no podía llamarlo ki, porque no lo era… 

Era una sensación. 

Oscura y desesperante que le causaba pesadillas, que lo hacía despertarse a media noche y mantenía a Mr. Popo y a Piccoro, atentos y preocupados por él. Y algo le decía que tenía que ver con aquel eclipse y lo que había sucedido hacia unos días, cosa que obligó a Dende a volver la vista al templo. 

Dentro, Piccoro, Vegeta, Goku, Krilin y Yamcha conferenciaban sobre los dos misteriosos ataques que habían sufrido Chichi y Maron. 

¿Sería aquel misterioso visitante, o lo que fuera, la causa de todo lo que estaba pensando?, ¿Sería ese "algo", que Dende, supuesto Kami Sama no había podido detectar? 

Algo mas que agregar a su conciencia. 

-¿Se siente bien Kami Samas?, se ha puesto pálido. 

-No… no es nada Mr. Popo, solo, cosas –musitó bajando la vista. En su rostro una mirada que Mr. Popo sabia interpretar como un libro abierto. 

-No debería culparse, Bíccoros san no lo ha hecho. 

-Lo se…- dijo con un suspiro el joven Namek volviendo la vista al rostro oscuro y redondo de su subordinado, era vergonzoso que las emociones se le notaran tanto en la cara -sin embargo no puedo evitar que eso me moleste. Se supone que soy el guardián de este mundo y no me di cuenta de lo acontecido a las familias de Goku y Krilin san. 

-Ni Bíccoros san se dio cuenta Kami Samas, recuerde que no es infalible señor, como no lo es nadie en este universo. 

Dende sonrió agradecido, ante lo simple y lógico de ese razonamiento. 

-Y Kami Samas debe recordar, que hay seres mas poderosos y misteriosos en el universo. 

-Si, tienes razón Mr. Popo, sin embargo... ¿Sabes de alguna criatura o dios que sea capaz de atacar, de la forma en que lo hizo con Chichi? 

-Bues, honestamente no señor, eso bismo le he dicho a Goku cuando me lo ha preguntado. 

-Ya veo -musitó y volvió su vista hacia la tierra. 

**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

Píccoro observaba desde la sombra del templo, la imagen blanca y erguida de su joven protegido. En los últimos trece años el pequeño Dende había dejado atrás su figura bajita y regordeta, para dar paso a un cuerpo delgado y alto que iba mejor con su imagen de Kami Sama. La capa blanca del joven namek ondeaba suavemente tras él, contrastando con fuerza en contra del fondo azul intenso del cielo, donde se situaba el Tenka; y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de orgullo, por ese casi hijo que se había dedicado a guiar. 

Dende se había desarrollado en mente y cuerpo de una forma increíble, para convertirse en un Kami Sama incluso superior al que le había precedido. 

-Aun se siente culpable, ¿no es asi Piccoro? 

La voz del sayajin sacó al Namek de sus cavilaciones. En el perfil de Dende aún había una expresión culpable, lo cual le sacó un suspiro algo exasperado. 

-Si, ese muchacho -murmuró torciendo el gesto en disgusto -se culpa demasiado. Por eso se ha negado a asistir a la reunión; si no fuera por Mr. Popo, se que la pasaría ahí todo el día. Cree que debió ser mas atento en su vigilancia. 

-En lo cual concordaría con él -se expresó una voz profunda. 

Vegeta los miraba con su intensa mirada de siempre, en esa eterna pose de brazos cruzados y recargado en uno de los blancos pilares, como siempre hacía cuando había algo serio que tratar. 

-Oh, vamos Vegeta, sabes que no es así. Dende por muy Kami Sama que sea, no es infalible. Sea lo que sea que esté en la tierra, espero que podamos hallarlo -respondió Goku con un tono de voz serio. 

El otro sayajin asintió, con la misma seriedad. 

-Entonces será mejor que abandonemos este lugar, nuestro "problema, sea lo que sea", está allá abajo y su falta de actividad no es una idea tranquilizadora. -sugirió el sayajin mayor, alejándose hacia la orilla de la plataforma celeste. 

Krilin que había permanecido en silencio, tan solo se encogió de hombros. No había dejado de hacer un recuento mental de todo lo hecho, y si acaso tal cosa había sido suficiente o hubiesen pasado algo por alto. Llegó a la conclusión de que estaban como antes. A veces le frustraba no ser tan fuerte o tan sabio como sus demás amigos, y menos cuando su hija estaba de por medio. 

-Los encontraremos, Krilin, ya verás. 

Yamcha le había puesto la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y con una sonrisa parecida a las de Goku. 

-Recuerda que Goku está con nosotros y él no se detendrá por nada, y aunque odie admitirlo, ese Vegeta es persistente también. Que se muera si no encontramos a eso que haya sido. 

-¡Te oí estúpido y si no cierras tu maldita boca el que morirá vas a ser tú, gusano! 

-¡Uups! 

Krilin rió levemente, era bueno tener apoyo de grandes amigos como ellos. 

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos Piccoro, haremos otra inspección al planeta y volveremos a casa. -se despidió Goku y partió detrás de Vegeta. -por favor, mantennos al tanto. 

El Namek se limitó a asentir mientras los veía alejarse con Krilin y Yamcha en ultima instancia, pero antes de que el sayajin mas joven se lanzara al vacío junto con Vegeta, lo vio girar el rostro y gritarle un "No te preocupes" y "todo esta bien" a su joven ex-discípulo que solo atinó a alzar la mano y gritar un torpe gracias, antes de verlo desaparecer. 

-¡Dende, tenemos trabajo! -gritó Piccoro haciéndole un ademán y se adentró de nuevo al templo, con dirección a la biblioteca personal del Kami Sama. 

El debía tener las mismas inquietudes, pensó el joven Kami Sama mientras lo seguía. Lo que estaba pásando tenía un trasfondo más inquietante y misterioso. Y todo tenía como punto de encuentro aquel extraño eclipse del siguiente día. Al fin y al cabo… 

Él también había sido Kami Sama. 

-¿Piensas en lo mismo que yo, Dende? 

No se había equivocado… 

-Si, en eso mismo. - respondió el joven Namek, emparejándose con el guerrero. 

-Bien, a trabajar entonces. ¡Mr. Popo!

****

**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

Parecía un sábado normal como cualquier otro. Pero Fly Pan Yama estaba recibiendo muchos visitantes de todo el reino y fuera de él, a causa del eclipse del siguiente día. Ellos gozarían del privilegio de encontrarse en el camino del eclipse. Quizás no en la Umbra que era el punto donde la verdadera sombra de la luna se proyectaría, pero la Penumbra estaba bien para ellos, demasiada oscuridad los ponía nerviosos. Por esa razón, el castillo era un verdadero hormiguero que bullía de la más intensa actividad; desde el mas humilde sirviente hasta el mismo Rey, todos se afanaban por cumplir el cometido de ser un buen anfitrión para los forasteros. 

Y Ox Satan que había terminado de desayunar con todo el personal del castillo, comenzaba a instalarse en su enorme despacho para atender los asuntos de mayor urgencia, cuando oyó llamar a su puerta. 

Suspiró, esperaba que no fuera alguna tontería, en ese momento muchas otras cosas, más importantes, requerían su atención. 

Apenas un joven guardia traspuso la puerta y abrió la boca, supo que no lo era. 

-Se llama Urara señor y dijo que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo. -espetó y Ox Satán dio un respingo. Antes de que el hombre pudiera añadir otra cosa, el viejo rey ya pasaba por su lado y se alejaba por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas. –¿Señor…?

-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------

En la habitación donde el rey recibía a las visitas, una anciana recorría con la vista todo el lugar. Tenía rostro delgado, con tantas arrugas que ya no había lugar posible para otra. De largo cabello blanco sostenido en una trenza que contrastaba con la oscuridad de su piel tostada, y un cuerpo encorvado y enflaquecido que hablaban del abrumador paso de los años. 

Sin embargo, sus ojos atentos y escrutadores, hablaban de alguien más joven, más vivo y más fuerte. Al ver que el tiempo pasaba se decidió acercar, sosteniéndose en su báculo, a los retratos que eran los que llamaban mas su atención. Adoraba ver las fotos, ya que de esa manera podía conocer un poco de la historia familiar de su propietario y saber, si había sido feliz, si aun lo era o lo había sido. 

En las fotos que en ese momento veía, descubrió muchas cosas interesantes; como la extraña juventud de un hombre de cabellera alborotada, alto y poderoso cuya imagen los años no habían podido cambiar, a pesar de que sus hijos ya eran mayores y al menos uno ya tenía familia y le había dado nietos. 

Curioso pensó la vieja, más que curioso. Se fijó también que había un pequeño que no había estado presente en otras fotos, ni siquiera como un bebé. Tenía la piel tan solo un poco más oscura que ella y una extraña mata de pelo oscuro, cuyo semblante tímido acentuaba su mirada dulce. 

Una bonita familia. 

Sin embargo, lo más impresionante a sus ojos, fue la imagen de la matriarca, con el paso de los años pintado apenas en el rostro; cada milímetro de su ser, era una copia fiel, maravillosamente exacta de aquella otra mujer a la que había criado como si fuera suya. 

- Chiisato... mi niña, es idéntica a vos -musitó con la voz ligeramente quebrada de emoción al rememorar algo especialmente doloroso. 

Sus ojos se movieron con urgencia repentina y encontraron un enorme retrato. En ese estaba una familia pequeña, compuesta por el padre, enfundado en un extraño traje de batalla, la madre, vestida con un traje estilo chino, dos mechas obscuras y un precioso rostro de marfil que sonreía dulcemente, mientras sostenía a una bebita en llanto perpetuo. 

Fuego y oscuridad en un sueño, se unieron a la imagen de aquel rostro suave. 

No sueño… 

No pesadilla… 

Lo había visto sin estar ahí, había oído los gritos de toda esa gente, aquella noche en que ella se había sacrificado por amor. 

La puerta crujió sacándola de sus pensamientos. Y al darse la vuelta, se encontró con la imagen del viejo rey. 

-Urara sama -llamó el hombre sin poder creer lo que veía. Lentamente cerró la puerta, y de esa misma forma se acercó a ella, en su rostro una expresión indefinible se dibujaba. 

-Querido muchacho… hace años, muchos que no os veía. –habló suavemente con esa voz ronca y cansada de los ancianos. 

-Si, tantos... pero, no ha cambiado absolutamente nada -dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. 

-Y tú, tampoco, seguís tal como os recuerdo. 

-No creo, mire, ya tengo canas. -rió ligeramente. 

-Hijo mío, esos cabellos no significan que se esté viejo, sino que se es mas sabio. -le reconvino cariñosamente la anciana. 

-Entonces he de decir Urara sama, que usted es la mujer más sabia que exista en este mundo. -contestó con sinceridad. 

-Me honra saberme considerada así, majestad -respondió con la leve reverencia. 

-Y me honraría mas si no hiciese eso, me avergüenza, si hay alguien que tiene que inclinarse, ese soy yo -y acto seguido el rey hizo una profunda reverencia a la anciana. 

La mujer sonrió. Y para cuando Ox Satan se incorporó de nuevo. La mujer había adquirido en su rostro una expresión de inusitada seriedad. Y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hombre, repentinamente mas joven, no encorvada, mostrando una fuerza escondida. 

Se deslizó con suavidad hasta uno de los ventanales, siempre apoyada en su bastón y Ox Satan contempló su cuerpo tan imposiblemente delgado quedar inmóvil frente a la ventana. 

-¿Qué paso esa noche? -cuestionó de repente. 

Los ojos del rey se abrieron en shock. Y antes de que su razón pudiera digerir la pregunta, su corazón ya lo había hecho, al acelerarse. 

_¿Qué paso aquella noche?_

Eran cuatro palabras, simples y llanas, aparentemente sin sentido alguno, sonaban hasta banales, pero… él había esperado esa pregunta desde hacia décadas, aun cuando había perdido la esperanza de verla volver. Si alguien escuchara detrás de la puerta o atisbase oculto desde un rincón, no entendería porque se había puesto pálido, porque había tenido que sostenerse del sillón más próximo para dejarse caer pesadamente después, como desprovisto de toda su fuerza de un solo golpe, a causa de una pregunta de cuatro palabras. 

Ella lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, por eso se había marchado. 

Ahora lo entendía. 

Ni Chichi, ni Goku, ni nadie de su familia podría jamás entenderlo. Porque era algo que había jurado con toda el alma contar hasta que se hallara en su lecho de muerte. Solo hasta ese día Chichi sabría una cosa que él por protegerla, le había ocultado por tantos años. 

_¿Qué paso aquella noche?_

No había en la pregunta ninguna petición amable o un tono sutil. Había sido imperativa y directa, entendió entonces, que por eso había venido, quería una respuesta. 

Pero darla, era como echarse sal a una herida que nunca había cerrado. 

-¿Por qué? -cuestionó apenas, la verdad hubiese querido decir: "¿por qué hasta ahora se digna venir y preguntarme "eso", ESO de entre todo?" 

Ella se había marchado con un "adiós" definitivo. Y él y Chiisato la habían dejado alejarse de ellos. Hasta hoy. ¿Por eso volvía?, Durante breves instantes creyó en verdad que era por haberlos extrañado. 

-Porque lo necesito, muchacho -contestó con voz serena, dándole la espalda al ventanal y fijando su vista en aquel guerrero que yacía hundido en el sofá, repentinamente mas viejo y más pequeño que hacia unos segundos. 

Los puños de Ox Satan se crisparon hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. 

-¿Porque lo necesita?, ¿Solo por eso, por nada mas que eso? - su voz era normal, pero en ella había rencor, había dolor y reproche, todos ellos nacidos gracias a esa pregunta, sin embargo guardados desde aquella noche. 

-Se que yo, de todo el mundo soy la que menos os puede cuestionar eso. Y también sé lo que pensais de mí. 

Ox Satan sonrió amargamente. 

-No importa, yo os he dado motivo. Y sin embargo... -la mujer se enderezó con la cabeza alta, mostrando un porte orgulloso y lleno de autoridad, con aquella majestad que solo una vez había visto hacia muchos años -quiero vuestra respuesta. -exigió -Mi razón de ser, está ahí. El tiempo ha llegado y ha ocurrido algo grave, si no lo sé ahora Ox Satan, es posible que este mundo deje de existir -sentenció mirándolo con vehemencia. 

-¿Quién eres tú…? –musitó Ox Satan mirándola intensamente. 

La había conocido desde que era un niño y su padre gobernaba esas tierras vastas y solitarias, su pueblo ahora ciudad era en ese entonces, una aldea sencilla poblada por gente tranquila pero recia. 

Ella había llegado un día ventoso, en una carreta vieja y un bebé en brazos, tan anciana y flaca como hasta hoy. Como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en ella. Ese día había solicitado asilo en el pueblo, contando que era una mujer errante que vivía de preparar pócimas para curar males a la gente de los pueblos que encontraba por su camino. Y que la pequeña (apenas un bebé) que llevaba en brazos era una huérfana cuyos padres habían muerto por una enfermedad desconocida que no supo curar hacia meses y que por tanto ella se había hecho cargo. Sin embargo, los años le pesaban y la criatura necesitaba cuidados y un sitio donde crecer, por lo que acudía a su padre, el rey para pedirle su ayuda. 

Durante largo rato su padre la interrogó, la gente rara no le daba confianza y menos si hacían cosas que se le parecieran a la magia, pero no encontrando nada de mentira en su historia la aceptó de buen grado por la pequeña en brazos. 

Y había crecido hablando con ella, aprendiendo de ella y junto a su "nieta". Una pequeña niña de enormes ojos negros y lacia cabellera oscura, amable y entusiasta, llamada Chiisato. Habían sido compañeros de juegos, amigos y al final, se había enamorado de ella. 

Su Chiisato, su mujer, la madre de Chichi, evocó con dolor y nostalgia. 

Y Urara sama se la había traído. Ella que nunca había contado de su pasado y lo evadía todo de una manera magistral cuando el quería saber más de ella y de la mujer que amaba. 

Porque incluso su esposa estaba envuelta en ese halo de misterio. Al igual que Urara sama, en ella había encontrado ese mismo aire místico, la misma habilidad para curar con sus medicinas y una profundidad en la mirada que nunca pudo entender, hasta aquella noche… 

La pregunta quedó flotando entre ellos durante varios minutos de pesado silencio. 

-Ella os lo dijo, ¿no es así? 

-Me dijo algo, no pudo decirlo todo –murmuró -Solo se… que ella era y no era humana. De ti, que eras algo asi como su cuidadora, no pudo decirme más… -y volvió a bajar la cabeza recordando su rostro, desencajado entre el fragor, el fuego y la sangre. 

_…cuídate… cuídala… Urara… ella…_

Y luego todo se volvió blanco. 

Fueron minutos los que permanecieron en silencio- 

-Por favor… -musitó la vieja, ahora cerca y sus manos puestas sobre las manazas de aquel viejo rey al que había hecho tan desdichado. 

Pero así había tenido que ser, solo así. 

Y él, iba ha hablar aunque no quisiera, recordar aunque le partiera el alma. Porque ella se lo ordenaba y su autoridad superaba incluso a la del mismo Kami Sama, y cuando el alzó la vista, lo supo en la profundidad de su mirada gris. 

Era divina, parecida a los Kaio Shin, pero sin pertenecer a ellos. 

El hombre lanzó un suspiro largo, antes de comenzar su relato.

**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

Lejos de ahí, mientras un viejo rey, comenzaba a relatar una historia que había guardado en secreto tan solo para él mismo; un hombre joven veía cerrarse la puerta de su dormitorio de un fuerte portazo. Nunca creyó que las cosas fuesen a terminar de esa manera, y mucho menos un día antes de lo que prometía ser una oportunidad maravillosa para la unión familiar. 

Gohan suspiró y se encaminó fuera de la casa, era obvio que esa semana había sido una de las peores de toda su vida sino la peor. Era un hombre paciente, demasiado paciente y tranquilo, que sabia controlarse en situaciones que harían enojar o desesperar a otros. Y era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Amable y tranquilo, dos palabras que definían lo que él se había forjado para si mismo. 

Sin embargo… esto ya estaba rebasando sus límites, y el sabía muy bien lo que pasaba cada que algo rebasaba sus límites. 

No era nada agradable hacerlo enojar. 

Se talló las sienes mientras descendía las escaleras y enumeraba aquella cadena de hechos desafortunados que habían golpeado a su familia, empezando por el "ataque" a su madre y a Maron, porque eso, era un ataque en toda la regla aunque lo de Maron era de lo más extraño. Y él que había entrenado toda su vida, no había sentido ¡NADA! Ni una sensación, ni nada que le indicara siquiera que alguien de su propia sangre estaba siendo lastimado. 

_Me pregunto que clase de hijo eres._

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo Goten. –dijo al aire. 

Otro dolor a la cabeza y a la conciencia. Si no hubiese sido por su padre, Goten le habría estrellado en la pared más cercana. Tenía la misma explosividad de su madre y era del tipo que no se guardaba nada. 

Y tenía razón, el también se habría puesto furioso si hubiese visto a su hermano llegar con toda la calma de mundo y preguntar "¿qué pasa?" con esa maldita tranquilidad con la que lo había hecho. 

Las culpas le empezaban a pesar como montañas. Y ahora su agenda se había saturado sorprendentemente con conferencias que dar a la otra punta de la tierra, revisión de proyectos, la conclusión de una investigación de cuatro años y encima una campaña médica hacia la región Sur, llevada con el fin de detener una pequeña epidemia que amenazaba con alcanzar proporciones épicas si no la detenían a tiempo; todo eso no le hacía ni pizca de gracia; porque eso significaba que él y Videl, tendrían que ausentarse de casa por un buen par de meses. 

Esa noticia no los había dejado en el mejor de los términos con Pan, la pequeña tan solo se había limitado a mirarlos duramente y marchar a su habitación en el más completo de los silencios. 

¡Maldición!, pero no puedo abandonarlo, porque... me apasiona- pensó el semisaiya subiendo a su nave. 

_Igual que tu padre..._

-Ay mamá, creí que te equivocabas pero me conoces mejor que yo mismo. -masculló para si. Y arrancó la nave que se remontó al cielo con rapidez. 

El aire pronto empezó a golpear su rostro con suavidad, la velocidad a la que manejaba era una nimiedad en comparación a la que era capaz de volar; sin embargo siempre se le olvidaba que era excesiva para un humano normal y solo se percataba hasta que Shapner (cuando lo acompañaba) le empezaba a gritar que iban a matarse. A veces se olvidaba de que su colega no estaba acostumbrado a esos desplantes de sayajin. 

Sonrió, al recordarlo a él y a Iresa, las únicas personas normales aparte de Videl, que sabían la verdad de su origen. Era una tranquilidad no esconderse de todo el mundo. Y en eso, Videl había sido invaluable para él. 

Era horrible estar peleado con ella. 

Y por una tontería. 

Ella era única e irrepetible para él, y jamás mujer alguna sería capaz de sustituirla. Sin embargo, su esposa al parecer creía lo contrario y estrujó el volante, al recordar su discusión. Todo por el compromiso de esa mañana: acompañar a Akeru a la muestra de su proyecto para una importante compañía transnacional. 

Akeru. 

Sentía no quedarse con Videl y Pan por ese día, pero había prometido a la joven estar ahí para darle todo su apoyo. Y el que ella le hubiese pedido su compañía, era bastante significativo, tomando en cuenta su forma de ser. Para él, Akeru era un ser humano muy necesitado de cariño, apoyo y ayuda; y él no podía pasar por alto algo así, y menos cuando había dejado que él se acercara y lo aceptara. Le tenía aprecio, y Akeru parecía apreciarlo también. 

_¿No abandonas a la gente que te necesita, verdad Gohan?_

No. 

_Y tu familia, ¿qué…?_

Discutir con su conciencia siempre le daba dolor de cabeza y más culpas. Así que optó por prometerse mentalmente, llevar a cenar a Videl y Pan, para compensarlas un poco. Y con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a la capital del Este, donde se llevaría a cabo la demostración.

**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

Ya era Tarde, y toda la mañana con esa sensación de inquietud. 

El Domo se alzaba frente a Corporación Cápsula como una preciosa cúpula blanca luminosa por el sol de la tarde, aparentemente si ventanas y cuya única nota alegre, era una puertita anaranjada con el logotipo de la compañía. 

Maron depositó suavemente su taza en la mesita, concentrando su atención en la estructura, perfectamente visible desde su ventana. Trunks, del otro lado de la mesa, mantenía las piernas cruzadas, observando el reloj que había justo arriba de la cabeza de Maron. 

Dentro de unos cuantos minutos, la prueba se llevaría a cabo, las cosas se ponían cada vez mas raras e inquietantes. Y no pudo evitar ese escalofrio al recordar la forma en que Maron había vuelto en si despues de ese ataque en medio de la cafetería atestada de estudiantes. Su mano delgada aferrandose a su camisa con desesperación y sus ojos aterrorizados encontrándose con los suyos. Temblando, casi a punto de echarse a llorar pero aguantando hasta que estuvieron lejos de las miradas curiosas. 

Se había desecho en los brazos de Goten, contando aquello que había visto. Ese horror, esa "cosa" sin nombre, no era su apariencia lo que asustaba, era su presencia, lo que "eso" significaba. 

_Llámala linda niña... llámala y prometo que lo olvidarás... pronto..._

¿Quién era? 

Miró a su amiga, contempló su delicado perfil, sus ojos azules brillaban por efecto de la luz diurna que se colaba por las ventanas, parecía una criatura frágil, mucho más frágil que antes. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar?, ¿Cuánto más... hasta que esa cosa la enloqueciera? 

-¿Maron? –la llamó y le dedicó una mirada de apoyo, porque para su frustración, era la única cosa que podía hacer. 

La chica volteó a verlo, su expresión era grave, extrañamente segura y tranquila. No aparentaba aquella horda de sentimientos que se le habían desbocado por dentro, ni sus ansias, ni sus miedos por la siguiente "visión". 

No deseaba preocupar a nadie. No más de lo que ya estaban. Sus padres no debían saber lo que le había pasado ayer. Ya tenían bastante angustia para agregarles más. Lo que fuera, ella y los chicos, lo tendrían que resolver sin hacer tanto alboroto. 

Por eso debían estar ahí, la máquina de Akeru era la clave. Ese nombre se lo había enseñado "eso", y debía tener que ver con Akeru, si lograba probarlo, quizás, tan solo quizás eso se detendría y Chichi estaría segura, y todo volvería a la normalidad. 

-"Kara ni Suru" –contestó, rogando porque eso lo resolviera todo -No es una coincidencia Trunks- continuó ella, al ver su silencio. 

El hijo de Vegeta estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando un ligero "ZIP" los hizo volverse a la vez, y encontrarse con la imagen de Goten, materializada repentinamente en medio de la sala. Sus dedos despegándose de su frente. 

-¡El shunkaido! -exclamó Trunks maravillado -¡lo lograste Goten! 

Maron solo sonrió sin pronunciar palabra, alegre de que algo más llenara su mente y alegrara su corazón. 

-Si, papá dijo que debía aprenderlo, un guerrero nunca está del todo preparado, según sus palabras. 

-Algo en lo que concuerdo con Kakarotto, al fin se ha dignado enseñarte algo de utilidad. 

Los tres adolescentes se giraron hacia el dueño de la voz. Vegeta se encontraba parado en la puerta de la sala, con Bra a un lado de él. 

-Papá, ¿Tiene mucho que estás aquí?, no te he sentido llegar. 

-Eso es evidente -espetó con cierta arrogancia el príncipe de los sayajin. 

El muchacho se ruborizó y decidió desviar el tema, antes de que a su progenitor se le ocurriera soltarle un sermón acerca del Ki, la falta de entrenamiento y peor aún, tener que darle la razón. Algo que no había dejado de hacer en los últimos días. 

-¿Averiguaron algo, papá? -preguntó el chico de cabello lila. 

-Nada, ha sido una perdida de tiempo, y de sueño. El gato de la torre y ese par de Nameks están tan desconcertados como nosotros y dar vueltas a la tierra no ha sido de lo más brillante, pero no podía esperar más de Kakarotto. 

-Y sin embargo, lo has hecho. 

Craso error, pensó el hijo de Bulma al ver a su padre fulminarlo con la mirada. Por mucho que sus relaciones con el padre de su mejor amigo, hubiesen mejorado, no soportaba que le mencionaran cosas de ese tipo. Trago saliva. Si no lo mandaba a volar de un "Energy", sería un milagro. 

Sin embargo, Vegeta decidió ignorarlo al final. 

-Vegeta san… ¿irá a la prueba? –habló Maron rompiendo un poco la tensión en el ambiente. 

-No 

-Ah… 

-Supongo que no son cosas que le interesen a usted. –comentó Goten rascándose la cabeza con esa expresión tan propia de Goku. 

-Obviamente. –replicó con la misma voz cortante. 

-Aaaaw, papá no seas asi -replicó una voz infantil. Hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Bra que los miraba intrigada entre tanto secretismo. 

-¡Hola Bra! 

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Van a ver el invento de esa chica rara? 

Trunks sonrió divertido. 

-Creo que se le olvidó la palabra "desagradable" -susurró Goten al oído de Maron. 

-¡Goten! 

-Bra me ha dicho que has estado entrenando con ella -espetó el sayajin repentinamente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija. 

-Eh, si, así es papá -contestó el muchacho, un poco incómodo al sentir los ojos de su padre, mirarlo intensamente. 

-Me sorprende. 

-Bueno, pensé que te agradaría, siempre has dicho que entrenar y ganar poder, es derecho de todo sayajin. Incluso de Bra. 

-En efecto. -asintió el Saiya aprobando las palabras de su vástago. 

-Y bueno, ella también deseaba aprender, y no podía negarme, necesita saber defenderse, y se que no le gusta depender de alguien para ser protegida. -y al decir esto, le dedicó una sonrisa orgullosa, a su hermana. 

La pequeña Bra, asintió confirmando lo dicho por su hermano. 

-Yo también quiero cuidarlos como me cuidan a mí. No quiero ser una inútil -agregó decidida, provocando miradas enternecidas por parte de Goten y Maron, ante el inocente argumento de la chiquilla. 

-Excelente argumento pequeña. –sonrió Vegeta -Por cierto... me ha dicho que Uub también ha practicado con ella. 

-¡Ah, si!, lo ha hecho de vez en cuando, pero ha sido cuidadoso con ella. Pero, si crees que no está bien, puedo decirle que no lo haga. 

-No pidas eso papá -rogó la niña tirándole del pantalón -Uub ha sido amable y me ha enseñado muchas cosas. 

El sayajin resopló levemente, pasando su mirada, del rostro compungido de su pequeña hija, al serio, de su hijo. 

-Solo te pido precaución y sentido común, conoces el poder del mocoso, ¿o me equivoco? –gruñó Vegeta, mirando evaluadoramente a Trunks, preguntándose si en verdad sabía lo que hacía. 

-Sí, perfectamente. No haría nada que dañara a mi hermana, lo sabes –contestó mirándolo seriamente. Nunca le habían gustado que dudaran de él y menos que esa persona fuera su padre. 

-No te preocupes papito, mi hermano es buen maestro. Y me cuida mucho. 

-Je, eso ya lo veremos, espetó el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica -anda, ve a abrir la cámara. 

-¡Sí! - dijo, despidiéndose de los adolescentes y abandonando la salita. Trunsk miró como su padre observaba hacia donde su hermana había salido, con cierto deje de orgullo en sus ojos oscuros. 

-¿Vas a entrenarla? -preguntó Trunks, mirando azorado a su padre. 

-Por supuesto, es hora de que me encargue. Por cierto, ¿Creen de veras que encontraran algo ahí? -espetó, frunciendo el ceño. 

La pregunta los tomó tan desprevenidos que no pudieron evitar una mueca de sorpresa. 

-¿Qué como lo he sabido? -cuestionó con una sonrisa satisfecha mirando esa pregunta en sus rostros desconcertados, -esas caras son demasiado legibles, una mala costumbre de ustedes, y si a eso agrego su pequeño historial y el que se citaran a esta hora y tanto secretismo, supongo que andan tras el mismo objetivo de nosotros. ¡Adolescentes! 

-¡Ustedes nos dejaron de lado!.... -Trunks tapo la boca de su amigo, quien tan solo lanzó un gruñido de disgusto. 

Vegeta sonrió mas ampliamente, disfrutando su momento, los jóvenes eran tan estúpidamente obvios a veces. 

- ... espero que me cuenten lo que han descubierto, si es que tienen idea de a donde van -repuso con arrogancia. 

-Vegeta san... 

Maron se adelantó varios pasos, interponiéndose entre los muchachos y el sayajin, dedicándole a este último una mirada extrañamente grave, que lo desconcertó. ¿Qué le pasaba? 

Conocía a la chica desde que había aprendido a caminar, y aunque rara vez había cruzado palabras con ella, sabía la clase de persona que era. Y en ese momento, ella no parecía la clase de persona que conocía. Había en esos ojos azules, una profundidad y una fuerza que nunca le había visto, y nada tenía que ver la poderosa mirada de Juuhachigou, pensó al ver ese extraño brillo en sus ojos. 

Era sospechoso e inquietante, pensó el sayajin observándola con detenimiento, repentinamente lucía extrañamente mayor, incluso más alta y poderosa. Como si alguien se proyectara a través de ella, y tal sensación lo desconcertó aún más. 

¿Qué estaba pasando? 

-Lo sabrá… usted será el primero en saberlo… -espetó la joven en un susurro que solo él alcanzó a oír. –Lo prometo. 

Esa voz, no era la voz de ella. 

Goten y Trunks, a un lado, contemplaban confundidos aquel repentino duelo de miradas, hasta que el mismo Vegeta, había desviado la vista, hacia los muchachos. 

-Sea lo que sea, espero enterarme pronto -dijo, pasando cerca de Trunks y dándole una rápida palmada en el hombro. Mientras sus miradas se cruzaban fugazmente. El muchacho sonrió, a pesar de la brevedad, había reconocido un brillo de orgullo y aprobación, en los ojos de su padre. 

Él lo había hecho bien… por eso iba a encargarse de su hermana ahora, supo mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta. 

-Vaya, tu padre si que es suspicaz - gruñó Goten. 

-Y astuto, aunque... no se si esto nos lleve a alguna parte. Si estemos, en el camino correcto. –replicó Trunks mirando aún la puerta. 

-El cree que sí... y es confiable -murmuró Maron volviendo la vista al domo -será mejor que vayamos. 

-¿Maron? 

-¡Vayamos! -repitió, volviendo la vista a ellos, con una sonrisa luminosa, como la misma Maron de siempre. 

-Eh… si, tómense de las manos, nos teletransportaremos. –ordenó Goten, mirándola confuso. 

-¡Genial! –celebró Maron colocándose a su lado. 

¿Qué había sido eso? 

Sus figuras se desvanecieron de la sala.

****

****

**-------- 0oo0 o 0oo0 --------**

Tú… no la odies… no lo sabe… ella no sabe… 

no se lo digas… 

no se lo digas por favor… 

lo tiene que hacer… 

esto fue para ella, no para mi… 

lo sabrá, pero no hoy… no mañana… 

perdónala… y ámala… 

como me amaste a mi… 

mi amor… 

Ella… no merecía esa muerte… 

…y no quiero que ella lo sepa… 

...no se lo perdonará, Nunca. 

"Lo sé. Y lo siento, pero así es. La Luna se acerca junto con la hora, el saldrá y tenemos que hablar, tenemos que encontrarla. 

O no habrá salvación... 

* * *

****

**Notas al pie:** [28-05-04] Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo entre cada capitulo de esta historia. Y a lo largo de este tiempo, han ocurrido mil cosas, muchas cosas han cambiado en mi vida. Aunque lo espero que mi forma de escribir haya mejorado un poco más y que en el siguiente capitulo, la mejora sea aún mayor.

No pienso abandonar Onna Musha aunque tenga otros proyectos en puerta, u otros animes y mangas que amar. Esta historia es importante para mi y el día en que la acabe, podré decir que he cerrado mi ciclo aquí. 

Onna Musha es una historia escrita para mi, en cierta forma, en ella estoy depositando todas las ilusiones que tenia con respecto a los fics de DB. Es decir las situaciones que me hubiese gustado que alguien más escribiera. Esas cosas que a mi me habrian encantado ver. Cosas que se que alguien más tambien deseó leer. 

Por eso existe. Y siento la tardanza, se que no puedo prometer rapidez, porque mi musa es mala y lenta, asi que pido paciencia. La acabaré aunque me lleve la vida en ello. 

A los que me leen. ¡Mil Gracias Gente! son los mejores.


	6. Preludio II: Kara Ni Suru

**CAPITULO V **

PRELUDIO: KARA NI SURU

_  
Deep dark is His Majesty's kingdom, A portent of tomorrow's world_

El interior del domo ya bullía de actividad y excitación para esos momentos y no había ni una sola persona en ese lugar que no estuviese emocionada. Para los muchos científicos que se paseaban, ese era un día importante, y ameritaba que todo se estuviera convirtiendo en un carnaval.

Asistir al nacimiento de una solución a sus mayores problemas; y tener como prospecto del día de mañana un misterioso eclipse, los hacia sentirse afortunados de estar vivos. Muchos eran provenientes de los cuatro rincones del orbe, vestidos en impecables batas blancas, paseando de un lado a otro, o revisando los sistemas que garantizaran éxito y seguridad para la gente más importante de la tierra.

Los flashazos de algunos reporteros del West News obligaron a Bulma a darse la vuelta y lanzar una maldición por lo bajo mientras se alejaba de la plataforma en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

-¿Pasa algo Bulma? -pregunto la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Pasa todo Chichi¡esos reporteros me tienen fastidiada! -gruñó dejándose caer en una de las butacas donde unos cuantos científicos ya se encontraban instalados con sus terminales.

-Vaya, por lo que veo esa dichosa prueba es mas importante de lo que creía. Goten apenas a desayunado algo, me ha dado un beso rápido y lo último que he oído de él ha sido un "nos vemos" para su padre y para mí antes de desaparecer con esa dichosa teletransportación. ¡Y Goku no cabe de felicidad! -dijo gruñendo la última parte.

-Me imagino, ha de estar feliz- Bulma rió divertida por el comentario, dando un sorbo al café que un empleado le había ofrecido.

-Y que lo digas -replicó la pelinegra dejando escapar un suspiro cansado -Gohan se fue desde muy temprano también, y tuvo un disgusto grande con Videl¡no puedo creerlo¡igual que su padre, siempre están pensando en sus propios asuntos sin ver más allá de sus narices!

La peliazul se vió obligada a alejar el teléfono o perder los oídos en medio de uno de los arranques propios de la esposa de Goku.

-Anda, anda Chichi, no te alarmes tanto, las peleas son comunes en un matrimonio. -trató de argumentar Bulma en un intento por calmarla.

-¡Pero el debió arreglar las cosas y no irse así nada mas! -rebatió vehemente. Bulma volvió a alejar el auricular lo mas lejos que pudo para no quedar sorda con los gritos de su mejor amiga. Chichi siempre se ponía nerviosa con todo lo que amenazara la integridad de su creciente familia. Y cuando ella se ponía nerviosa había que poner tierra de por medio sino se quería salir gravemente herido. Por lo que se limitó a oir las quejas lo mas lejos que pudo hasta que el volumen de su voz descendió a limites aceptables para sus propios tímpanos.

-¿Bulma...?

-Aqui estoy Chichi¿más relajada? -gruñó en una ligera queja.

-Si, ya me siento mejor, lo lamento mucho. -murmuró avergonzada.

-Esta bien, entiendo tu preocupación, -suspiró con una casi sonrisa en los labios- pero recuerda que te hiciste la promesa de tomarte las cosas con más calma, si no lo haces podrías enfermar y eso no sería bueno para ti ni mucho menos para Goku, los dos tienen muchos años que recuperar. Un largo suspiro se dejo oír del otro lado de la línea.

-Lo se...

Bulma supo que incluso una sonrisa podía escucharse.

-Entonces, cuéntame con más calma que es lo que paso.

-Bien, espero no quitarte mucho tiempo.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso, aun faltan ciertos detalles y necesito olvidarme un poco de toda esta locura o me saturaré, y mi genio científico no trabajará al 200 sino está despejado. Muy bien, entonces...

-Videl se enfureció con él. Y no la culpo, es la primera vez que ella tiene un día completamente libre en tanto tiempo y él sale con que tiene que ir a ayudar a esa chica en vez de quedarse en casa con su esposa y su hija. No conozco a la jovencita a la que tiene que ayudar¡pero no me agrada! -puntualizó categóricamente.

-¡Jajaja¿Celosa?

-¡Por supuesto¡No quiero que ninguna arpía se meta entre mi hijo y Videl¡Si lo intenta, la mandaré a volar a la estratosfera de una...!

-¡Chichi! -chilló la científica con los oídos zumbándole.

-¡Lo siento!.

-No tienes remedio. -murmuró resignada -No te lo tomes tan a la tremenda; Gohan siempre ha sido encantador, por no decir un muchacho muy educado, ahora que es un adulto, las virtudes se le acentúan. Y he de admitir que los años le han hecho bastante bien -señaló lanzándole una mirada evaluadora al primogénito de Goku que libreta en mano hacia anotaciones sobre "Kara Ni Suru" -Una virtud que todos los sayajin parecen poseer -rió pícaramente, encontrando eco a sus risas del otro lado de la línea.

-Y que lo digas

-¡Si, jajaja! Nunca se aburre una en la cama.

-¡Bulma!

-¡Queeee! -rió la científica, -¡No me digas que aun tienes que proveer a Goku con instrucciones detalladas!

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó entre risas.

-¿No es gratificante?

-Lo es, aunque hecho de menos las lecciones -suspiró Chichi nostálgica.

-Practica el Kamasutra, nadie se aburre con eso.

-¡Eres una enferma!

-Vegeta no piensa lo mismo -canturreó Bulma Y con ese último comentario las dos mujeres estallaron en risas.

-Como te decía... no me parece raro si Gohan tiene jovencitas tras de él. Trunks dice que es un profesor bastante popular en la facultad porque es bien parecido. -rió entre dientes.

-Bulma...

-¡Hey, no lo tomes a mal! -rió.

-Lo se, lo se¡es tan guapo como su padre!

-Pareces una adolescente enamorada¿te lo han dicho?

-Solo tú¡Pero eso no significa que apruebe que tenga chicas detrás de él¡Que jovencitas tan desvergonzadas, no deberían fijarse en hombres casados!

Bulma volvió a alejar el auricular, Chichi lo había hecho de nuevo, pero quedó pensativa unos momentos al mirar a la joven parada justo al lado de Gohan, demasiado cerca de él. Era eso, o Chichi la estaba contagiando con su actitud de mamá posesiva. Akeru. Dieciocho años, hija de un eminente científico fallecido en trágicas circunstancias, un genio solo comparable al suyo y bastante guapa, no tanto como ella, pero lo era. De repente no se sintió segura sobre lo que había dicho hacia unos momentos; hasta que la voz de Chichi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento, solo que, no he dormido muy bien a últimos días.

-¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?

-Si, y Vegeta no ha podido dormir bien por mi culpa. No me lo reprocha, más bien diría que empieza a preocuparse -rió recordando la orden tajante que le había dado el príncipe de los sayajin de mandar al demonio todo apenas terminara lo del eclipse y pensar en tomarse un descanso lejos de toda esa "horda de enfermos mentales"

-¿Algun pensamiento divertido, amiga?

-Si, algo así. Creo que le voy a pedir a Gohan que me recete algo cuando esto termine. Y tomaré unas laaaargas vacaciones.

-Eso me parece una gran idea. Lo que me recuerda pedirle a este sayajin que tengo por esposo que deje a Uub por la paz un rato y decida acompañarme una temporada a casa de mi padre. Hace tiempo que no vamos a vacacionar a Fly Pan Yama.

-Entonces, te deseo suerte, conociendo a Goku...

-Pero tú me conoces a mi -cantó la pelinegra con la decisión impregnada en la voz.

-Ooooh, si -volvió a reír la científica divertida al imaginarse las maneras en las que Chichi convencería a Goku, agradeciendo internamente el haber hablado a la esposa de su mejor amigo para calmar su ansiedad. -Muy bien Chichi, los chicos acaban de subir al area de observación y al parecer todo está casi listo para empezar -espetó observando el reporte que le habían dado hacia unos segundos- Te llamaré más tarde.

-Suerte entonces amiga.

-Gracias.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Guardó su pequeño celular en el bolsillo volviéndose a tallar las sienes para alejar el dolor que aún la aquejaba. Todos empezaban a tomar su lugar y decidió hacer lo mismo, encaminándose al panel donde ella junto con los mejores especialistas en cibernética, bioquímica y física encabezarían la evaluación. El sitio regalaba una gran vista hacia el centro del domo, la parte mas importante en esos momentos llamada "el pabellón". Y ahí, conectado a varios cables que se extendían por todos lados, estaba Kara Ni Suru. Una maquina con el aspecto ominoso de una enorme araña de color plateado con un caparazón de líquido negro que a ciencia cierta no sabía que tipo de sustancia contenía. Solo sabía que le causaba una cierta repulsión y también bastante miedo. Cuando quiso saber que era aquello, Akeru tan solo había reído de una forma que no le había gustado.

_"Ese es mi secreto"_

¿Donde había oido el nombre de Kara Ni Suru? Era un nombre raro para una muy rara persona, pensó mirando analíticamente a la chica de cabello castaño cercana a Gohan. Le recordaba un poco a ella cuando joven, segura de si misma, de su belleza y su genio, lo que la hacía un tanto arrogante en su trato. Su hijo y en especial Goten no la soportaban. Y ella también empezaba a sentir lo mismo.

Pero no era momento de hacer evaluaciones misteriosas, se recordó; la joven con tan solo 18 años había logrado algo que ni ella había sido capaz de hacer a su edad. Y eso era para merecer toda su atención.

-¿Esa es Kara Ni Suru mamá?

La voz de Trunks interrumpió la corriente de sus pensamientos.

-Ah, hola hijo, si, esa es Kara Ni Suru.

Vio al muchacho dedicarle una mirada grave a la máquina, sus ojos azules tornándose repentinamente duros mientras parecía analizar a Kara Ni Suru que yacía inmóvil debajo de ellos.

-¿Estarás segura aquí mamá? -preguntó el chico de cabellos lilas mirando a Bulma con el ceño fruncido, haciéndolo más parecido a su padre.

-Claro que sí, este es un buen lugar y podré evaluar mejor el desempeño de la máquina de Akeru. Además, esta aleación es la misma que utilizo para la Cámara de tu padre. Todo estará bien. -le dijo sonriéndole tranquilizadora.

-Muy bien, estaré en la primera fila con los chicos, por si acaso.

-Entonces estoy más segura que nunca.

Trunks no pudo más que sonreír antes de volverse hacia donde Goten y Maron ya esperaban sentados.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-¿Por qué decidieron trasladar "El Complejo" a Corporación Cápsula? La Facultad de Ciencias esta totalmente equipada para cualquier imprevisto. -Cuestionó Shapner subiendo a la pequeña plataforma donde la maquina descansaba.

-Buenos días Shapner -saludó el semisaiya con una sonrisa recibiendo el vaso de café que el rubio le ofrecía. -Bulma lo creyó mas prudente, al fin y al cabo, el corazón tecnológico del mundo está aquí, y es su inversión.

-Una mujer astuta, sin duda -sonrió el rubio con cierta malicia lanzando una mirada escrutadora a cierta chica de pelo castaño que revisaba sus anotaciones con un par de científicos unos pasos lejos de ellos.

-Bastante- replicó Gohan sin darse cuenta del gesto, acariciando la superficie pulida de Kara Ni Suru -parecerá una tontería, pero siento como si esta cosa estuviera viva, de alguna manera.

-A mi me pone nervioso. Y con ese líquido arriba, que quien sabe que demonios será. Nadie del departamento de química ha podido determinar su composición. ¿En serio no te ha dicho nada?

-En absoluto, dice que es su "fórmula secreta" -replicó Gohan sonriendo, -pero confío en Akeru y se que no será algo peligroso.

Shapner arqueo una ceja, escéptico mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

-Le tienes mucha fe a esa chica... o ¿acaso ella te...? -insinuó acercándose a él con una mirada de maliciosa complicidad. -Mmmhh, amigo tienes buen gusto aunque el carácter no la ayude.

Gohan tardo 10 segundos en captar la implicación de aquellas palabras, cuando su cebrebro logro procesarlo, el café le salió por la nariz antes de poder llevarse las manos para evitarlo, mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente para no mojar la maquina de Akeru, completamente colorado y con los ojos totalmente abiertos de sorpresa.

-¿QUE¿Pe...pe...pero que estas insinuando Shapner¡Yo jamás... por supuesto que no! -barbotó en el tono más bajo que pudo para no llamar más la atención de Akeru que miraba hacia ellos.

Shapner anoto mentalmente un tiempo record, Gohan no reaccionaba así de rápido, normalmente.

-Vaaayaaa, te estas incendiando amigo -rió Shapner -nunca cambiarás- se burló desviando la vista hacia la chica de cabello castaño que al verse descubierta volvió la atención de nuevo a sus propios asuntos.

-¡Eso no fue divertido! -farfulló molesto el semisayajin aun con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Cómo puedes insinuar algo como eso¡Yo jamás¡Si Videl te hubiese oído, yo sería hombre muerto! -se quejó lastimosamente recordando el incidente de la mañana -Si cuando le comenté sobre esto, casi me golpea.

-No se que pensarás amigo, pero en verdad te estás comportando de una manera preocupante con ella -observó Shapner con el semblante repentinamente serio -Entiendo que tenga talento y que te guste apoyarlo, sin embargo, e incluso Ireza comparte la misma inquietud, parece mas que el interés de un profesor hacia un buen alumno. Gohan quedo en silencio observando a su antiguo compañero de colegio. Shapner podía ser la persona menos seria e incorregible a pesar de su edad, y sabía que le gustaba mucho bromear con el asunto de Akeru. Sin embargo, cuando se ponía serio, nada de lo que dijera podía ser tomado a la ligera.

-Somos amigos desde preparatoria, y eres sin duda una de las personas mas extrañas que me haya topado en mi vida. Y sabes, nunca has sabido mentir, ni fingir; la verdad se te nota a leguas -le dijo sonriéndole con un cierto aire de pesar.

Gohan permaneció en silencio.

-¿Has oído del dicho, "no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, ni malas que parezcan buenas"?

Silencio.

-Haces tantas cosas por los demás Gohan, cosas que no cualquiera haría por temor a lo que puedan decir de ellos. De buena fe, con todo tu corazón, pero... a veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos, de los que el resto parece saber más.

-Shapner...

-Dime¿por qué la cuidas tanto, por qué le tienes tanta fe, desde que llegó aquí, has sido tu quien mas ha cuidado de ella, por no decir el único que se ha preocupado de verdad por su persona, confías totalmente en ella y no pones en duda su palabra a pesar de todo lo que se opina de ella, y sabes que es cierto.

-No es lo que crees. Eso te lo juro. -replicó el Semisaiya sinceramente -Amo a mi esposa, Videl es todo para mí. -pausó- Pero Akeru, ella no tiene a nadie en este mundo y...

En ese momento la voz de Bulma resonó por el altavoz.

-Muy bien, Akeru, puedes comenzar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. -espetó Shapner,- pero nuestra charla queda pendiente.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Nada, nada de nada.

Era increíble que no hubiese ni un solo documento que pudiese explicar esa extraña aura que Dende sentía en el planeta. Documentos que databan de miles de años no tenían ni una sola palabra que les diera una pista.

-Entonces... ¿no sabe nada supremo Kaio sama¿ni siquiera los Kaio shin? -preguntó el namek más joven mentalmente mirando hacia el cielo en busca de una respuesta.

-Lamentamos decirlo, pero parece que así es. Hasta ahora, la búsqueda de los Kaiosama del Este, Oeste y el Sur ha sido estéril. Solo nos queda esperar la información del Kaio del Norte. Sobre los Kaio Shin, aun no he sabido nada.

-Entiendo supremo Kaio sama. -contestó Dende desanimado. Toda búsqueda estaba acabando en lo mismo.

-Supongo que no nos queda más que esperar -espetó Piccoro con cierto fastidio.

-Lamentablemente buen amigo. -resonó con pesar la voz del anciano y moderno Kaio sama -

Pero estaremos al tanto del planeta. Lo que sepamos, trataremos de comunicárselo lo más pronto posible.

_Mentira"_

Piccoro tan solo asintió, no quedaba de otra mas que la terrible y monótona espera. Eso lo ponía de mal humor.

-Muchas gracias Supremo Kaio sama, apreciamos su ayuda. -se despidió Dende haciendo una profunda reverencia.

Y con ello, finalizó la comunicación entre los dos mundos.

La opresión en su espíritu no lo abandonaba por ningún motivo, y la preocupación crecía y pesaba cada vez mas en su corazón. Y aun cuando hubiese querido confesarle sus temores a Piccoro, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo. Él ya era el Kami Sama de la tierra, y un namek adulto que no debía correr a esconderse tras la capa de nadie. La tierra era parte de él, y su misión era cuidarla aunque en eso se le fuera la vida. Debía demostrar ante Piccoro, que merecía el título de Kami Sama.

-¿Dende?

-¿Ah¡Oh, lo siento Piccoro san!. Es que estaba un poco distraído -sonrió avergonzado.

Piccoro tan solo se le quedó mirando fijamente. La paz de la tierra parecía estar amenazada de nuevo por un enemigo desconocido y que estaba probando ser algo desconocido a todo lo que habían enfrentado antes. Era aún demasiada carga para alguien tan joven como Dende.

-No tienes que disculparte. -espetó secamente.

Dende captó el sentido de aquellas palabras sin ningun problema.

-Pero... -el joven Namek se pregunto si tenía los pensamientos tan enfocados como para que los leyera tan fácilmente. Sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza -yo soy el Kami Sama -musitó.

El antaño rey demonio suspiró exasperado. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, siempre creyendo que todo era responsabilidad de él, se dijo a si mismo.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Desconcertante, sin duda muy desconcertante. -masculló la Kaio del Este mesandose su regordeta barbilla.

-Lo se, pero es mejor no adelantar conclusiones, los Kaio Shin lo han ordenado así.

-¿Pero está bien que les estemos mintiendo a ellos, han salvado tantas veces a la tierra, creo que merecen saber lo poco que...

-No -espetó tajantemente el supremo Kaio Sama. -eso poco que sabemos, es inseguro y decirlo solo puede acarrearnos confusión y problemas innecesarios. Incluso no es mentirles, tan solo no revelar información de la que todavía no estamos seguros.

-Entiendo, pero... ¿qué es, algún demonio, deidad o extraterrestre, ya sabe las cosas tan raras que se pueden encontrar en el universo -habló el Kaio del Sur con su voz chillona paseándose de un lado a otro. -Quizás deberíamos enviar a Pai Ku han u Olimpus, una ayuda extra no estaría mal.

-Oh, por favor¡Estas hablando de enviarlos a un planeta con Sayajines! -lo cortó el Kaio del Oeste -¿Quienes son mas poderosos que ellos y ese Goku, esta no es solo una cuestión de fuerza, sino algo más profundo¿no lo cree asi Supremo Kaio Sama?. -interrogó dirigiéndose hacia donde el anciano Kaio se encontraba sentado, con una expresión grave detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

-Totalmente de acuerdo muchacho. -irrumpió una voz.

Los Kaio se pararon de golpe al ver aparecer por el gran portal las siluetas del viejo Ro Kaio shin y al Kaio shin en persona.

-Los Kaio Shin... -murmuró el Supremo Kaio Sama alzando la vista, y dándoles la bienvenida con una reverencia seguida prontamente por todos los demás dioses presentes.

-Bien, bien dejémonos de formalidades -aplaudió el Ro Kaio Shin ocupando un lugar en la mesa, mientras se acariciaba el raro bigotillo. -Esta es una situación grave. Mucho más grave de lo que todos creemos. -dijo mirándolos a todos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso!

- ¿Ya sabe lo que está pasando,

-¿El por qué ni siquiera nosotros hemos podido saber nada?

-¡Tenemos que informar al Kami Sama!

Exclamaron todos los dioses a la vez, con repentino alivio.

-Todo será a su debido tiempo -intervino Kaio Shin con expresión grave. -Por ahora hemos considerado prudente no decirle nada al Kami Sama de la tierra. Y aunque esto parezca un alivio, temo decir que es cuando debemos preocuparnos más.

-Así es -secundó el viejo Kaio Shin -es nuestra responsabilidad no saltar a conclusiones precipitadas. La seguridad del universo es ante todo trabajo nuestro, y no de ellos. Sería muy audaz decir que lo se todo. Son apenas conclusiones a las que he llegado después de muchas evocaciones.

El Kaio más joven tomó la palabra.

-¿Dicen que el joven Kami Sama es el único que siente esa extraña opresión invisible que incluso parece haber alcanzado a la esposa de Goku?

-Así es. Lo último es aún un dato inseguro, no sabemos si en efecto, eso está relacionado con el ataque a la esposa de él.

-Ya veo. Una extraña opresión... -repitió.

-Dice que es una especie de oscuridad que lo envuelve todo. -explicó el Supremo Kaio Sama

-Muy extraño -reflexionó Kaio Shin bajando la mirada con preocupación. -Oscuridad que lo envuelve todo, incluso en palabras suena como un muy mal presagio.

-Temo que lo sea. -agregó el anciano.

-¿Señor?

-No estoy seguro -suspiró cansadamente, recargándose en el asiento. -Puedo decir que soy el mas viejo de todos ustedes, tuve conciencia cuando este universo aun no llegaba a la mitad de lo que ha existido hasta ahora. Los Kaio Samas aun dormían en la inmensidad y solo yo y los otros dioses que antecedieron a la generación de Kaio Shin andábamos por aquí y por allá conociendo el universo, creando sus mapas y dividiéndolo en los sectores que ustedes ya conocen. La mayoría de los planetas estaban habitados, otros apenas empezaban y tuvimos que enseñar a sus habitantes a sobrevivir mediante el conocimiento de su mundo y la creación de leyes.

El silencio era absoluto en la blanca sala, fuera tan solo se escuchaban los sonidos de una brisa extraña y las voces quedas de los espíritus que rondaban en esos momentos de descanso. Las peleas estaban en pausa.

-Ya por ese tiempo esa historia era una leyenda, en boca de habitantes de planetas poblados desde la temprana infancia del universo. Una tradición oral que decían les había llegado por voz de una criatura vagabunda que nadie volvió a ver, la historia de algo ocurrido en esa infancia del universo... Algo que lo dejó... sin millones de estrellas...

-¿Qué...!

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Es mi responsabilidad cuidar este mundo...

Mocoso testarudo, pensó Piccoro dándose la media vuelta. No había caso de decirle que no importara que revisara la tierra millones de veces, si no había encontrado nada hasta ese momento no lo encontraría.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Hermana... hermana... mmmmh, extraño aroma, extrañas fuerzas...

-¿Eh?

-Esa niña rubia... -dijo frunciendo el ceño en gran concentración.

El hombre de cabello oscuro miró dubitativo a su compañero, un anciano andrajoso que sentado de piernas cruzadas miraba hacia aquella lejana estructura blanca que se alzaba junto al edificio de Corporación Cápsula.

-Me ha percibido -musitó con la voz temblándole de emoción -No solo nuestra hermana... ella, esa niña rubia me ha visto pasar a su lado. En cambio, esos otros... tan poderosos, tan grandes, no se han dado cuenta... es... maravilloso... que linda es...

-No es a ella a quien necesitamos, busca a Akeru chan...

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Al norte no había nada. No supo porque pero sintió deseos de ir hacia el Este. Era una sensación extraña, como si algo lo atrajese hacia ese punto. ¿Como estarían Bulma y Vegeta, y sus hijos¿Estaría bien todo? Había algo que lo llamaba.

Vio el domo blanquísimo que se alzaba junto a la casa de Bulma, al parecer había gran actividad dentro del lugar. Pudo sentir las auras de todos, y supo que Gohan, Trunks, Goten y Maron también estaban ahí.

Blanco y redondo. Liso y luminoso a causa del sol. Era una media esfera perfecta, pensó evocándola con fuerza en su mente.

La fuerza venía de ahí.

Lo llamaba, lo atraía y el se sintió incapaz de negarse a su voluntad aunque un mal presentimiento lo empezara a llenar.

¿Qué había dentro de la esfera blanca?

Gente, máquinas, sus amigos...

¿Qué era esa máquina y ese extraño líquido?

¿Maron?

Sintió los latidos de su corazón estallar repentinamente en sus oídos, como tambores, cada vez más y más rápidos. Maron se había parado, sentía que podía tocarla, y se dio cuenta, sorprendido de que ya no estaba en el Tenka, sino dentro del Domo que estaba junto a Corporación Cápsula. Miro alrededor y contempló la fila de científicos que pegados a sus Lap Tops tecleaban frenéticamente, hablaban entre ellos y se dio cuenta que estaba detrás de Bulma que parecía absorta a las palabras de una joven de cabello castaño que hablaba con vehemencia mientras manipulaba a esa ominosa máquina de repulsivo líquido negro, cuyos tentáculos parecían amenazar con devorarlo todo.

Un escalofrío lo había recorrido, obligándolo a voltear a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando? -murmuró Dende al ver a Maron paralizada a su lado. Sin embargo, si había estado aterrado por ese súbito cambio de paisaje, el horror que sintió después al ver la extraña figura que parada detrás de la chica rubia había extendido sus huesudos brazos para rodearla, no tuvo comparación.

¿Era esto una visión?

-¡Ma... maron!- llamó aterrado, extendiendo la mano, y descubriendo que era la única parte del cuerpo que podía mover. La chica lo había volteado a ver de reojo, con una expresión de absoluto terror mientras aquellas manos largas abrazaban su talle...

-¡Den... de... Ayu... daaaaaaaa!"

_Ele ja esta aqui!  
Ele ja esta aqui!  
Ele ja esta aqui!  
Ele ja esta aqui!_

Todo estalló a su alrededor junto con el ki de Maron. Sintió como todo se volvía oscuro mientras sentía ese espantoso dolor, el indecible miedo de la hija de Krilin colándose en cada poro del cuerpo, incapaz de hacer nada mas que sentirlo. Se convulsionó victima de un dolor jamás experimentado, sentía que se ahogaba en aquella marea oscura. Había sido tan repentino, como si algo o alguien lo estuviese atacando junto con la hija de Krilin. Lo había rodeado, se estaba asfixiando. No podía pararlo.

_¡Ayúdame!_

_¡Ele ja esta aqui!_

¿Qué era esa frase? No podía pensar correctamente, el dolor era insoportable. Esa cosa lo estaba matando pensó el joven Namek.

¡Dende!

La voz de Piccoro fue lo último que oyó antes de hundirse en aquel abismo.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Detestaba sentirse nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado sentirse vulnerable ni tener tantas cosas fuera de control. Pero no había manera de evitarlo. No podía dejar de sentirse así desde aquel encuentro. Sus pies se balancearon de nuevo.

Ese hombre de facciones alargadas y rostro tan pálido. Parecía una de esas estrellas de cine, sin embargo, había algo en él que le recordaba sus pesadillas. En la oscuridad de su cabello recordaba a aquella mujer, en ese bosque sombrío y brillante. Y todo había empeorado con la discusión de sus padres en la mañana. Como odiaba que ese tipo de cosas pasara, habría querido estar en casa de sus abuelos y no en la suya, mirando un libro tonto que no entendía, ni oyendo a un niño idiota tararear una melodía boba mientras sacaba agua del pozo.

La fastidiaba demasiado, refunfuño mentalmente mientras dejaba su libro caer y apoyaba la barbilla en una de sus manos mirando el paisaje boscoso a través de su ventana. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y demasiado silencioso a excepción de los rápidos tecleos de su madre en la parte superior de la casa. Después de la discusión se había encerrado en el estudio, molesta con su padre. Y como siempre, ella quedaba al margen. Empezaba a creer que ellos la veían como parte del mobiliario de casa. Recordar que hacia unos días había pensado que su familia volvería a unirse, le parecía doloroso en ese momento.

Suspiró y volvió a pasar las hojas.

Uub aun tarareaba. ¿Que habría preparado su abuelita para guisar?

Su mamá hacia tiempo que no guisaba para ella. La verdad es que hacia tiempo que la casa parecía tan silenciosa.

Habría querido ir a casa de sus abuelos y subirse al regazo de su abuelo para que la abrazara y confortara como cuando era mas pequeña. Sin embargo, su madre le había dicho que no podría salir de casa a menos que terminara sus deberes.

A estas horas debían estar llevando a cabo la prueba aquella de la que Goten había hablado la noche anterior. Su papá también iba a ir. Por culpa de eso, todo en su casa estaba tan silencioso.

¿Por qué de repente empezaba sentirse tan mal? Le dolía el estómago.

El aire se había enrarecido repentinamente.

_BUM BUM_

El corazón le había empezado a latir rapidamente, sintiendo como el miedo empezaba a corroerle.

Alzo la cabeza y volvió a mirar a través de la ventana. Sus enormes ojos oscuros buscando algo ansiosamente, de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda. Había algo en Paozu Yama. ¿Lo habrían sentido sus abuelos, y su mamá?

Algo estaba en Paozu Yama.

Oyó que las teclas seguían oyéndose, dentro de su silenciosa casa todo seguía normal.

Pero afuera Uub había dejado de tararear y supo que algo malo había ocurrido. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el niño, Uub parecía mirar algo en la profundidad del bosque que se alzaba frente a las dos casas.

Era como una película, Uub alzó los ojos al cielo a algún punto del infinito. El aire repentinamente se había tensado de una manera que la hizo sentirse estrujada por dentro, como si una mano invisible la sujetara con todas sus fuerzas.

Uub había quedado inmóvil, la cubeta de agua aun en sus manos se deslizó por entre sus dedos hasta precipitarse al suelo, seguido de él.

Se alzó de golpe, iba a llamarlo; sin embargo las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta al descubrir la silueta que Uub había ocultado segundos antes de caer.

Era "él"...

Silueta alta, de largo cabello que sabia era blanco, ojos ambarinos y gatunos que la miraban entre la espesura del bosque, y cuyo rostro afilado estaba cubierto por sombras, como en su sueño.

Su familia muerta. Bra muerta. Sus padres. Igual que en su sueño. ¿Estaría soñando?

Creyó verlo sonreír.

_**Já estou aqui , teu me estranhaste?**_

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Fly Pan Yama

Urara abrió los ojos repentinamente. Un dolor aquejándole el pecho mientras colocaba una mano y en su rostro se dibujaba un gesto dolorido.

No podía haber sido un sueño.

-... ¡Dama!

Recordaba aquel primer sueño, compartido con una persona en la lejanía. Y luego los demás, compartidos con otros seres.

Todas mujeres.

Se tocó el pecho.

-Fueron ellos... por los dioses... ¡por los demonios de todos los infiernos¡han empezado a moverse! -exclamó corriendo hacia las habitaciones de Gyuumaioh.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Bien, ha sido suficiente. Creo.

La voz gastada del viejo cortó aquel silencio, el hombre mas joven le dedicó una mirada dura.

-¿Por qué me desobedeciste, Fearu nii?

El viejo se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo su gastada y raída túnica. La voz de su acompañante había sonado dura y casi molesta.

-Tenía tantas ganas -suspiró mirándolo con sus ojos nublados entre la tela que tapaba su cabeza. -Eran tan dulce y frágil... y me había visto. -susurró pesarosamente.

Igual que aquella otra mujer.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la cara, en su rostro una mezcla de exasperación y divertimento ante aquella debilidad de su hermano. Casi infantil a pesar de su aspecto anciano.

-Tu sobreexcitación casi enloquece a Akeru chan... debías dedicarte a ella, y ser cuidadoso al llamarla. No es un ser estable. En este momento se ha desatado una hecatombe en ese lugar, con un ser que no interesaba y me temo que nos hemos ganado una atención indeseada, Fearu nii. Si esto afecta a los planes, temo que tendré que actuar con dureza contigo- advirtió con firmeza.

-Me encargaré de resarcirme. Lo prometo O nii-sama.

-Eso espero, pero... si se te ocurre volver a desobedecerme...

-Entiendo... pido disculpas por mi debilidad.

-Marchemonos.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Sistema nervioso

-Inestable, va un 20

-Sistema muscular

-Aun contraído.

-Sistema cardiovascular.

-En estado critico.

-¡Akeru!

-Sistema digestivo

-Estado grave. Bajo porcentaje del S.S.

-Estructura ósea.

-Sin daño aparente.

-Aparato Circulatorio

-Estado crítico.

-¡Reporte del caso!

-¡La piel tiene severas heridas, la mayoría concentradas en sus brazos y a los lados del abdomen!. ¡Tenemos una docena de venas con perforaciones graves. Un 40 de las arterias están destrozadas.!

-¡Kami Sama, es un milagro que este viva¡Apenas hemos podido detener la hemorragia!.

¡Necesitamos parar la hemorragia!

-¡La sangre muestra un alto grado de contaminación debido a la sustancia que se hallaba en la parte superior de Kara Ni Suru. Sin embargo, no hay indicios de intoxicación en el organismo aunque eso es todavía impreciso!

-¿Ya saben que es!

-¡El reporte viene en camino Doctor Gohan!

-¿Su vida, corre peligro!

-¡Milagrosamente no!

_Gohan..._

-¿Y Maron, cómo está !

-La señorita Maron se encuentra fuera de peligro, al parecer solo sufrió una crisis nerviosa bastante grave así que tuvimos que administrarle dosis altas de calmante. Aun sigue bajo observación.

-¿Y la doctora Bulma!

-¡La señora Briefs se encuentra bien. Heridas menores, al parecer su esposo logro sacarla a tiempo!

-¿El Doctor Shapner?

-Durmiendo, y fuera de peligro.

-Gracias Kami... -susurró

_¿Qué paso...?_

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Despertó de repente con un jadeo y lo primero que vio fue la luz mortecina de la lámpara en el techo.

¿Habría sido una pesadilla?

Intento moverse pero el dolor lo hizo desistir. Miró su brazo vendado, y con la otra mano palpó su cabeza, más vendas. Volteó la cabeza y sus ojos encontraron su bata colgada en una silla, sucia y con rastros de sangre. Un escalofrío lo recorrió, aquello no había sido una pesadilla.

Había sido una horrenda realidad.

-Akeru... -gruñó y se levantó trabajosamente, aferrandose a ese nombre para soportar el dolor.

Nunca le había dado buena espina y había tenido razón, aunque Iresa y Gohan siempre lo habían tachado de paranoico, él había estado en lo correcto al desconfiar de ella. Él y los muchachos.

Las costillas le dolían mientras trataba de jalar aire. El esfuerzo le había supuesto bastante pero una idea nueva había prendido dentro de su mente. Y cuando algo así pasaba, no se detenía hasta probar su teoría.

Lo mismo había hecho con Saiyaman, pensó torciendo una sonrisa mientras su rubio pelo le caía desordenadamente a los lados. Esta vez, llegaría al fondo y sabía con quienes podía contar.

Cogió la bata y sin que nadie lo notara en medio del alboroto, salió de la habitación.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Bulma recorría el lugar bajo la vigilante mirada de Vegeta y la pequeña Bra, tenía un brazo vendado y un pequeño parche en una mejilla. Era increíble pensó al ver la destrucción de todo el complejo. Sus ojos recorrieron lentamente el lugar, observando palmo a palmo lo que había quedado de este.

-¿Cómo...?

Le parecían todo tan irreal. Había sucedido tan rápido, tan repentinamente. Solo pudo recordar a Maron parada a su lado, hipnotizada, sus enormes ojos azules llenos de horror reflejando la superficie liquida de Kara ni Suru y la explosión violenta de su ki. Eso había desatado el infierno.

Caminó por entre los pocos hierros retorcidos que habían quedado, mientras los rayos del sol caían sobre ella, el techo de "El Complejo" había desaparecido en un santiamén al tacto de ese misterioso líquido. Computadoras, equipo, maquinaria habían desaparecido ante esa sustancia ominosa. Y seres humanos también, recordó con horror, mirando una bata blanca, "vacía" entre los escombros.

¿Qué clase de monstruo había despertado esa chiquilla?

Detrás de ella, Vegeta se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Sus dedos se deslizaban a velocidades increíbles sobre el teclado de la casi única Laptop que había sobrevivido a la destrucción. Necesitaba saber, debía saber que estaba pasando. Era terrible ver pasar tantas cosas sin saber como detenerlas. Sin saber que hacer. ¿Quién demonios era Akeru, más importante aún¿Qué demonios era Kara Ni Suru? Cada vez que un enemigo poderoso llegaba a la tierra, podían percibirlo, o alguien lograba avisarles de su presencia y podían prepararse de alguna manera. Pero esta vez ni Kami Sama, ni los Kaio Shin, ni nadie del otro mundo parecía saber nada. Ni un aviso, ni una advertencia¿se habrían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado?

Estaban ante un enemigo incomprensible. Su padre lo había dicho, eso era lo que andaban buscando. La hija de Krilin había tenido razón, la clave estaba ahí en "Kara ni Suru", en la mismísima Akeru.

Detuvo sus pensamientos ante la imagen de la pantalla. Ni un dato de información clasificada. ¿Quien demonios era esa chica y de donde había venido, que era lo que quería con ellos?. ¿Conquistar el mundo, destruirlo, hacerlo desaparecer¿Sería humana, extraterrestre, algún dios poderoso?

-O simplemente una maldita científica loca. ¡Lo único que nos faltaba! -masculló furioso.

-Dudo que encuentres lo que buscas ahí -espetó una voz cansada.

La voz interrumpió las reflexiones de Trunks haciéndolo voltear para topar con un par de CD's extendidos ni más ni menos que por el amigo de Gohan.

Shapner, parado a un lado de él, lo miraba serio, preocupado y al parecer muy decidido a entender mas de ese misterio en el que se había visto involucrado sin querer.

El hijo de Vegeta agradeció con una mirada el gesto del hombre, tomándolos y dedicándole una mirada evaluadora.

-¿Como te sientes Shapner kun? -preguntó, aunque la respuesta saltaba a la vista. Su aspecto era lamentable, lucía como a punto de desmayarse, pálido, algo sudoroso; su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y las vendas en su cabeza lo hacían ver como un soldado venido de una guerra librada hacia segundos. Incluso su bata tenía aun rastros de sangre.

-No me quejo, supongo que algun día me tenía que pasar esto. Ser amigo de Gohan me hace propenso a este tipo de accidentes¿no crees?- bromeó.

-Si, me imagino. Aunque, no creo que a él le agrade verlo de pie. -le espetó con una media sonrisa.

-Nah, tenía que hacerlo. -replicó- aunque Ireza no se pondrá contenta- agregó en tono culpable mientras se rascaba una de sus cejas.

-¿Por cierto, información clasificada? -repitió Trunks con una casi sonrisa alzando los CDs

- Nope, una investigación llevada a cuenta propia -contestó repentinamente serio- esa chica Akeru nunca me dio buena espina, menos cuando en el archivo de clasificados apenas hay mas que tres hojas con lo estrictamente necesario y un dato que me intrigó bastante.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Trunks repentinamente ansioso.

-Bueno, el hecho de este experimento de ella tiene un precedente, conectado con su padre... y cuyo segundo punto en común es ese liquido negro. En ambos casos nunca se detectó su composición.

Trunks sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espina.

-Gracias... será de gran ayuda...

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-¿Que paso qué!

-¡Videl!

-¡Y como esta, sabes algo? esta bien, calma, calma, toma un taxi, no nada de conducir, en tu estado de ninguna manera!

Goku había desaparecido hacia unos minutos de la habitación y Chichi no había dejado de mirar hacia donde debía estar la Capital del Este.

-¿Qué paso Videl! -interrumpió Chichi con la preocupación a flor de piel.

La mujer evitó su mirada y Chichi tuvo que contenerse para no zarandearla por los hombros y sacarle la verdad. Debía controlarse, tenía que hacerlo, se dijo a si misma aunque se llevara todas sus fuerzas.

-Videl... por favor -musitó la mujer tocando su brazo lo más suave que pudo.

-Venga, sentémonos. -ordenó la ojiazul acomodándose al borde de la cama donde Pan yacía.

_¿Que ha pasado?_

-Hubo un accidente en el "Complejo", aun no se muy bien que fue, pero casi todo el lugar desapareció. -replicó Videl cuidadosamente.

Sintió como las manos de Chichi se tensaban y comenzaba a temblar. En la mente de la mujer, imágenes de ataques, explosiones devastadoras y el posible destino de su familia se sucedían una tras otra.

-Ireza es quien me acaba de llamar. Dice que escuchó un breve reporte en las noticias de la Capital del Este. Acaba de ir hacia allá, esta preocupada por Shapner, el iba a estar ahi junto con Gohan, me dijo que apenas supiera algo nos diría. Quiero ir, pero no puedo dejarla sola, ni a Pan tampoco. Yo...

-Lo se, yo también tengo miedo. Pero Goku ya fue hacia allá, ellos van a estar bien... ya lo verás, Goku... él siempre, siempre ha ganado -musitó aferrándose con fuerza a ese pensamiento.

Videl no tuvo el valor de expresarle sus temores.

_¿Accidente¿Desaparición¿Cuándo?_

Las mujeres miraron hacia las dos camas que se hallaban casi pegadas la una a la otra. Ni Pan ni Uub mostraban señales de despertar. Habían sido tomados por sorpresa al oír el grito y el estallido del Ki de Pan de esa forma tan repentina.

Y sin embargo, Goku no había percibido nada al inspeccionar los alrededores. Nada que pudiera determinar el súbito desmayo de Uub, o ese repentino ataque de histeria en su nieta. Solo sus ki cuyo nivel subía y bajaba de forma tan errática, incapaces de controlarlo por si solos, como si algo hubiera alterado su flujo.

Antes de poder pensar en algo más, la televisión había dejado oír la espantosa noticia de un accidente, calificado como "catastrófico" en las instalaciones de Corporación Cápsula, y con eso Goku había desaparecido pidiendo a su esposa y nuera que no abandonaran la casa por ningún motivo.

Las dos mujeres se miraron en silencio por unos instantes antes de volver su atención a los dos niños.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Ya despertó, puede pasar a verla Doctor Son Gohan.

Aspiró fuertemente, ese se había convertido en un día terriblemente largo y parecía no tener fin. Una nube de reporteros se había acuartelado a las afueras de Corporación Cápsula, hambrientos de explicaciones y cualquier mendrugo de información, a pesar de que la rueda de prensa había sido larga, estresante y agotadora.

Solo esperaba que llegara el día de mañana para que sus miradas se voltearan hacia el eclipse y a ellos los dejaran tranquilos por un momento.

Volvió a tallarse las sienes por enésima vez mientras trasponía el umbral. Aun tenía fresca la discusión con Goten, la imagen de una Maron completamente destrozada mentalmente, incapaz de saber donde se hallaba o quien era. Sus ojos en blanco, enmarcados por su desordenado pelo rubio le daban escalofríos. Peor aún había sido confrontar a Krilin y Juuhachigou que habían decido contra toda orden médica a permanecer a su lado, tratando de traerla de donde quiera que estuviera.

Y para agregar, Ireza totalmente histérica cuando descubrió la cama de Shapner vacía, gracias a Kami Sama Trunks había hecho acto de presencia en el momento justo con cierto rubio cabezota e imprudente en hombros, tan fresco como si no hubiese pasado nada; de haber podido lo habría golpeado, lo cual daba cuenta de su muy pésimo humor.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Cada vez entendía menos, pero tenía que ver con Maron y al parecer con su madre, de eso ya no cabía duda. Y a él le había tocado verlo con sus propios ojos. Había sido espantoso. Tan espantoso como Akeru traspasada por lo que fuera aquella cosa, invadiendo su cuerpo y sus venas y con esa mirada que aun en ese momento le daba escalofríos.

-¿Akeru...?

La chica volteó lentamente hacia donde había oído su voz. Gohan estaba en la puerta, su semblante cansado y triste. La ropa algo desordenada y un manchón de sangre en la bata. Y por primera vez desde que lo recordara, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

No había entendido la urgencia del gato de la torre por subir hasta el Tenka, la verdad es que era bastante fastidioso. Como le jodía que le hicieran eso. No creía que hubiera ser vivo alguno que disfrutase siendo un puto pararrayos cada que tenían que subir al dichoso templo de Kami Sama. Malditas fueran esas putas nubes, gruñó para si. Sin embargo, el maestro Karin se había puesto bastante raro y lo había urgido a buscar semillas, su báculo, algunos jarrones de agua y demás cachivaches porque iban a tener mucho trabajo. ¿De qué? Ya pronto iba a ser la hora de la cena y el tenía hambre, no había comido en todo el día por estar buscando todo lo que le pedía y no entendía tantas prisas, porque al susodicho maestro no se le había dado la real gana decirle ni media palabra.

Pero en ese momento, solo bastó ver aquel cuerpo tirado a la otra orilla del Tenka, con la capa blanca hondeando como una vela contra el azul del cielo, para comprender el porque.

El Maestro Karin había llegado en dos saltos hacia el joven Namek, que yacía exánime en los brazos de Piccoro, en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una expresión de franca preocupación que nunca habían visto; y Mr. Popo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas si ese tal Piccoro tenía semejante cara, reflexionó Yajirobe.

-Él¿ha estado así desde la mañana? -interrogó el Maestro Karin.

Piccoro solo asintió antes de agregar.

-Moverlo es casi imposible, el dolor es tan insoportable que aun yo puedo percibirlo- respondió echando una ojeada al rostro contraído de dolor de Dende- Lo sintió incluso antes que yo, tan solo pude oirlo gritar -rememoró mirando hacia algun punto en el Este-

Lo que sea que haya sido, acaba de despertar...

Karin miró hacia ese mismo punto preocupado.

-Es una pena que no pueda ser de ninguna ayuda. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que lo siento manifestarse tan claramente.

-Si...

-¿Has avisado a Goku y los demás?

-Mr. Popo Lo hará. Ahora estamos pensando en el siguiente paso.

-Ya veo, -musitó el maestro Karin mientras pasaba su pequeña garra por la frente del joven Kami Sama- pobre muchacho, dura ha sido la carga que le ha tocado.

-¿Y no creen que sería mejor llevarlo dentro, la temperatura pronto empezará a bajar y se puede enfermar -sugirió Yajirobe interviniendo en la conversación.

-¡Eso intentabos pero es imbosible, Kami Samas no puede sobortar el dolor, quisibos hacerlo esta bañana bero solo tocarlos lo hacía sufrir¡Lo mataría!

-Oh...

-Muy extraño. El suelo del Tenka es sagrado. -puntualizó el Maestro Karin, golpeando el pulido piso con su bastón. -ser capaz de romper sus defensas espirituales. Y dañar al Kami Sama de esa manera... a esa distancia... no son buenas noticias. -sentenció el gato.

-Lo sé... es lo peor de todo. La energía se percibe incluso debajo de mis pies, es un residuo que no conozco. Sin embargo, Dende es quien recibió el ataque -musitó Piccoro mirando el rostro dolorido del muchacho. -Parece tenerlo agarrado. Alzarlo de aquí es imposible, es como si lo absorbiera, y cada intento le provoca ese terrible dolor.

-Yo... yo...

Aquel hilito de voz que se dejó oir apenas, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes.

-¡Dende!

-Lo...lo...mmmggh!... siento... Piccoro san... yo mi...re no de...bí ser...

-Calma, no es el momento -lo amonestó Piccoro suavemente.

-Pero...

-¡Escuchelos Kami Samas, usted no está bien! -chilló Mr. Popo aterrado por el joven Namek.

-Namek... el patriarca, ellos deben... busquen ahí... -susurró por último antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Kami Samas!

Piccoro y Karin se miraron a la vez. El mensaje había sido claro y el primero se maldijo mentalmente por no haber pensado en ello. Los Namekusei se distinguían por ser un pueblo celoso de preservar la historia, y según lo que le contaba Dende, tenían gran cantidad de leyendas, algunas pertenecientes a otros mundos, gracias a algunos viajeros errantes que habían tenido la suerte de caer en su planeta natal.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Se había negado a pasar la noche en el hospital. Y después de mucho insistir había acabado donde había deseado.

-Quien lo diría, yo aquí y oyendo todo esto, sabía que Akeru tenía algo raro, pero nada como esto, una posible amenaza al planeta¿no es genial Ireza¡AUCH¡Oye! -chilló cuando sintió a la mujer darle un zape.

-Si, que genial, casi te matan y dices que es genial -murmuró ella desviando la vista a punto de echarse a llorar.

El rubio suavizó el gesto, entendiendo lo difícil y angustioso que había sido todo para una persona como ella. Solo le bastaba recordar como se le había echado encima a Trunks para sacarlo de encima de él y llenarlo con esa avalancha de preguntas y regaños sobre su estado.

-Lo siento... no quería preocuparte. -murmuró acariciando su mejilla.

-Eres un tonto

-Lo cual no me extraña de este cabezadura.

La voz de Videl interrumpió la escena mientras ofrecía una taza de te al par de inesperados invitados.

-Creo que lo necesitas más que yo Ireza. Igual que este, para que pase su sobre excitación por adrenalina -espetó la mujer con una mueca sarcástica.

-Vaya, que simpáticas estamos esta noche señora Son. -se mofó Shapner.

-Gracias Videl¿cómo está Pan? -preguntó Ireza.

-Ya mejor¿y tú Shapner?

-No me puedo quejar, si no es por Gohan, yo habría... salido herido. -terminó, bajando la vista hacia su humeante taza de te y pensando que la palabra correcta era, "desaparecido", lo que le provocó un súbito escalofrío.

Había bastante movimiento en la casa de los padres de Gohan, aunque con un sabor a sigilo en el ambiente. Un misterioso cerdito que podía cambiar de forma y un gatito volador hicieron apto de presencia antes de escapar a la habitación contigua, chachareando sin percatarse mucho de su presencia. Divertido, se dijo a si mismo.

Podía oir pasos en el piso superior de la casa, donde hacia un rato, había visto subir a la hija de Bulma, quizás a ver a la pequeña Pan y al otro pequeño niño. ¿Qué seguiría ahora?. Quizás muchas, muchísimas cosas que le cambiarían más la vida de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Aunque se echaba de menos la presencia de los padres de la novia de Goten. Tampoco podía olvidar el horrible espectáculo de haberla visto en el puente de mando, con esa cara. ¿Y Dónde estarían Gohan, y su padre¿Y el esposo de la doctora Briefs? los tres habían desaparecido.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Así que... también ese Kami Sama fue atacado.

-Si, eso fue lo que me dijo Mr. Popo -Goku alejó la mirada del cielo ya estrellado.

Los tres sayajines se hallaban sentados en el techo de la casa de Goku, cada uno mirando alguna parte del cielo. Preocupados y pensativos. Era una noche muy hermosa y casi tranquila de no ser por esa tensión que se respiraba en el aire. Maron, Pan, Uub y Dende habían sido atacados bajo sus narices. Sin rastros del enemigo. Eso se les estaba yendo de control y aun no tenían manera de saber que o quien lo estaba haciendo.

-No sentí nada... solo oímos los gritos de Pan y el estallido de las puertas y las ventanas cuando su ki explotó, lo sorprendente es que no haya volado la casa. Creo que fue gracias a la intervención de Videl..-narró Goku rememorando los sucesos de la tarde.

-Sin embargo... lo extraño eran sus ki, subían y bajaban sin control, como si alguien hubiese alterado su flujo, algo así como...

-¿Un ataque espiritual?

-Si, algo así. Piccoro es bueno en eso¿no?

-Me imagino- murmuró Vegeta, mirando a la oscuridad - Cuando entré a ese lugar, eso parecía más el maldito infierno. Esa chica, la hija de Krilin, no cesaba de decir esa frase, y aquella otra mocosa tampoco.

-¿Qué frase? -preguntó Goku, desconcertado.

-Pensé que tu hijo ya te lo había dicho.

-No, en absoluto. -contestó Goku volviéndose hacia Gohan, desconcertado.

-Algo en una lengua desconocida... "Ele ja sta aqui". -contestó en un susurro, el primogénito Son.

Gohan se había mantenido en silencio desde que habían partido de la Capital del Este y aun en ese momento su semblante era triste y preocupado.

-¿Que quiere decir eso Gohan?

-No se, pero Akeru lo repitió tanto... y también Pan... es la misma forma. Una vez logré oirla murmurarlo entre sueños, no lo entendía hasta hoy. Akeru hoy lo repetía y no cesaba de hacerlo, pero a diferencia de Maron, parecía contenta. -culminó mirando hacia otro lado, aparentemente muy afectado por todo.

-¿Esa mocosa lo sabe! -gritó Vegeta parándose de un salto. -¿Por qué no dijiste nada!

-Porque hasta hoy, supe a que se refería -espetó indiferente al enojo del mayor de los sayajines.

Lo sayajines callaron, cada vez mas sorprendidos ante esa revelación. Que Pan también lo supiera empezaba a darle un cariz cada vez mas terrible a las cosas. Fuera lo que fuera, ya se había metido en casa de la familia de Goku.

-No tengo valor de preguntárselo a mi hija. Parece un fantasma... -continuó, mirando hacia la oscuridad mientras se llevaba las manos a los labios ausentemente.

Goku miró a Vegeta y luego al cielo. Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez peor.

Sin embargo, Vegeta no había apartado la mirada del hijo mayor de Kakarotto. Sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras lo analizaba.

Al parecer era el único que se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño e ínfimo "detalle", supuso. Mientras su hijo y Goten se enfrascaban en una batalla por salvar a todos los que estaban dentro, él había entrado dispuesto a acabar con esa cosa, guiado por un extraño presentimiento a falta de un Ki que localizar, lo que era aun más extraño.

Pero lo discordante era saber ¿QUé le significaba a esa mocosa llamada Akeru, el hijo mayor de Kakarotto?

Aquella chica se había fusionado con su máquina; había destrozado y hecho desaparecer todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, él incluido de no haber logrado escapar. Suerte que no habían corrido otros pobres desgraciados. Entre todo ese infierno, había quedado el amigo de Gohan, aquel rubito presumido que por alguna razón le alteraba los nervios. Había visto su cuerpo salir disparado hasta chocar contra una de las paredes metálicas de esa trampa mortal en que se había convertido el domo. Y ahí quedó, listo para ser borrado cuando maquina y mujer se dieron la vuelta y saborearon a la indefensa presa. Pero ese hijo de Kakarotto había aparecido repentinamente frente al rubio y extendido los brazos en un afán bastante inútil de salvarlo, mientras le gritaba a ella que parara. Pero la compasión y la angustia nunca habían servido. Y el razonar menos. Sin embargo, ella se había detenido, y detenido aquellos extraños hilos líquidos a solo centímetros del pecho del semisayajin, la mocosa o lo que fuera en ese momento, no había tenido intención de hacerle ningún daño a él.

¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta que se hacía ahora; en aquel momento había sido la ocasión propicia para dispararle un buen energy por la espalda, lo que había conseguido frenarla por completo.

¿Qué relación tenía esa mocosa con el hijo de Kakarotto? y¿qué tanto sabía él sobre ella?

Eso lo tenía que averiguar.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

-Estar juntos. -finalizó una vocecita. Pan bajaba las escaleras con la mano de Bra entrelazada con la suya, lucía pálida y seria pero en su rostro se dibujaba la misma decisión que en el rostro de su abuela y su madre. Detrás de ellas, Uub ya en pijama las seguía en silencio.

Habían estado discutiendo un cambio de planes, divididos algunos entre empezar a moverse o disfrutar el dia siguiente todos juntos y esperar a lo que pudiera venir.

-Yo también quiero ir mañana al día de campo, y divertirme con el abuelo y con todos. Se oía como un disparate, pero quizás fuera lo mejor pensó el maestro Roshi viendo a la pequeña Pan meterse en esa conversación de adultos.

-Deberías estar en la cama Pan -regañó Videl con suavidad.

-Lo siento mamá, pero... yo... tengo que decirles algo -espetó haciendo bajar su voz hasta hacerla inaudible. Un súbito escalofrío corriéndole por el cuerpo.

Todo mundo esta vez clavó los ojos en la hija de Gohan, esa forma de decirlo no presagiaba nada bueno. Pan se sintió incomoda con tantos ojos sobre ella, pero había decidido decirles la única cosa que solo revelaría. Aunque eso significara atraer mas a esa desgracia. Pero el resto de aquel sueño y de aquella persona jamás sería dicho, porque sabía que el día en que lo hiciera... sería más real.

_Oh... te equivocas... esta a punto de ser real..._

No quería creerlo, no iba a creerlo, murmuró para sí mientras escondía la cara entre sus manos y negaba con fuerza asustando a todos.

-¡Pan!

Las fuertes manos de su abuelo cogieron sus pequeños hombros. Y cuando se atrevió a alzar la vista, se encontró con sus ojos oscuros como los de ella. Preocupados y ansiosos.

-Abuelito... -susurró ocultándose entre sus brazos.

-Si no quieres, no lo digas mi cielo. No queremos que te hagas daño -le pidió Chichi acariciando su cabeza.

Negó de nuevo, podía hacerlo, pero no quería. Quizas tuviera miedo de que eso se hiciera realidad, pero sino lo decía, su familia sería dañada sin saber que era aquello y ella no quería que sucediera nada de eso. Nunca.

-Yo se... que... significa esa frase... -musitó lentamente. Sintiendo las palabras resonar en un recinto que se había quedado en total silencio. Podía oír incluso los latidos de su corazón y sentir esas ganas de llorar de miedo que trataba de contener.

-"Ele ja sta aqui" es...

Goku sintió el pequeño cuerpo temblar bajo sus brazos. Estaba sufriendo, sufriendo demasiado, no era dolor físico. Era simple y llano "Miedo". Olía a miedo, estaba llena de miedo. Su voz estaba salpicada de ese horrible sentimiento.

-¿Pan? -susurró Videl, preocupada por aquella voz temblorosa. Esa no era su pequeña Pan.

-Un... un anuncio, anuncia algo... -con eso ya no habría marcha atrás, pensó. Cuando dijera que significaba, no habría vuelta de hoja y lo que seguiría sería algo que ellos ya no podrían detener.

Iban a enfrentar una oscuridad enorme en una inmensidad mas grande que el universo. Era demasiado pequeña para pensar así. Sin embargo, supo que esa era la verdad, una que ellos dos que vivían en sus sueños le habían enseñado que ya existía.

-Quiere decir: Él... ya está aquí...

Todos tragaron aire a un tiempo.

-El ya está aquí... -oyó susurrar a sus espaldas. Su abuelo la apretaba con fuerza, mirando hacia algún lugar en el piso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes... quién te lo dijo? -cuestionó Goku con el frunciendo el ceño de preocupación.

-Más importante... quién es ÉL -puntualizó Vegeta.

-¿Pan?

-¡No se, no se, no quiero saber, no! -gimió ocultándose tras el pecho de su abuelo, aferrándose a la tela de su gi, sin atreverse a ver a Vegeta a la cara. Asustada como nunca antes.

-Necesitamos saber -imploró Gohan en el tono mas suave que pudo, acercándose a su hija, tratando de controlarse. Era terrible verla así de asustada.

Ella sabía quien era, ella de todos en verdad lo sabía y era demasiado cruel que alguien tan pequeña llevara semejante peso en la mente. Que le tuviera tanto miedo y no se lo dijera a nadie. No lo soportaba, necesitaba saber de quien tenía que protegerla. Y por segunda vez supo que había fallado. Y por primera vez se sintió el ser mas bajo del mundo rememorando algo que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

Había fallado a Pan y a Videl, y era algo que nunca se iba a perdonar.

-Pan, escucha -susurró enfocándose en ella.

-¡No, no¡basta¡no! -chilló aferrándose con mas fuerza a Goku,

-Es mejor que lo digas pequeña, -espetó Vegeta

-Déjenlo, -cortó el sayajin tranquila y firmemente.

Sin mas alzó a su nieta y dio por terminada aquella reunión. Habría mucho que pensar para el día de mañana. Pero por sobre todo, había una sola cosa que podían hacer.

-Mañana, estaremos todos juntos. -espetó Goku, dándole la espalda a todos. Antes de abandonar la habitación con su nieta en brazos.

Y nadie objetó esa decisión.

-------- Oooo O O oooO ----------

Se despertó en medio de la noche y encontró su silueta dibujada contra la ventana de su habitación. En el cielo que se veía a través de los árboles la luna se hallaba estática y extrañamente enorme. Sin embargo, era su figura de espaldas a ella lo que llamaba su atención.

El día había sido terriblemente largo y doloroso en muchos sentidos. Había estado muerta de angustia pensando en él y lo que hubiese podido pasarle; habría querido preguntarle mil cosas, saber si de verdad estaba bien, cuestionarle del porque de su semblante tan triste, la razón por la que evitaba sus miradas y apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella, del porque se tocaba los labios con esa mirada que la inquietaba.

Pero ero más que nada, habría deseado preguntarle si aún la amaba.

Sin embargo, todo mundo había jugado en su contra ese día, suspiró Videl aferrando la sabana de su lecho, mientras en silencio fingía dormir para observar a Gohan aún tocándose los labios ausentemente.

* * *

**Anotaciones finales:** No recuerdo haberlo dicho en el capítulo anterior. Pero el nombre de Urara lo saqué de un cuento corto de Banana Yoshimoto llamado "Moonlight Shadow", que cuenta la historia de una pareja de muchachos que ha sufrido la pérdida de sus respectivos novios en un accidente de coche. Urara, es una mujer misteriosa que aparece trayendo un poco de esperanza para Satsuki (la protagonista) en medio del dolor que le provoca la muerte de su amado Hitoshi.  
BTW disculpen las pocas líneas para Vegeta, espero que no se me escape la próxima vez  
Que más puedo decir, soy ultraFan de la familia Son. De hecho creo que voy ha ser muuy mala con mucha gente xD y ya empecé. Pero ¿qué es esto sin un poco de drama y dolor? Si no duele no se disfruta xDDDDDD La verdad ha costado su esfuerzo este capitulo, dada la cantidad de situaciones y personajes que empiezan a unirse alrededor de esta trama de proporciones mundiales y universales (típico dragonbalesco); pero que he decidido que vaya así porque me gustan este tipo de tramas. En realidad el capitulo ya estaba terminado desde hace un año (hoy se cumple! xD), pero cuestiones personales no me permitian ocuparme como era debido, más aún por unas cuantas inconsistencias que tuve que corregir y el replanteamiento de los "villanos", con todo e ideas retorcidas. No me gusta el acartonamiento. Espero que el siguiente capitulo se cocine mas pronto xD. 

Gracias por seguir aqui.

Terminado: Septiembre 2004  
Reeditado y finalizado: Octubre 2005 -nublado


End file.
